Trying To Survive
by ReedusLover3
Summary: Elizabeth Parrish had survived a major zombie apocalypse and the death of her family. Travelling to find some human survival, she meets the odd group consisting of Rick Grimes, Shane, and Daryl Dixon the three leaders. She finds herself slowly falling for the hot-headed, surly, and stubborn hunter Daryl. Can their love last through death and tragedy?
1. Just The Beginning

_Just the beginning.._

**Note: I do not own the walking dead at all,**

**I am writing a fan-fiction about Daryl and nothing else**

**By: ReedusLover3**

I wasn't a nice person. When someone angered me, I get super pissed and tend to get defensive. Not a good trait, and I hated expressing my feelings. Instead I bottle them up. That's what I had to, what everyone had to do. Ever since the world went to shit I made sure to never rely on anyone. My family was killed by those parasites, zombies; luckily I had made it out alive. No scratches, no bites, nothing. I was accompanied by my compound bow and hunting knife.

I was a hunter. Raised in Louisiana down near the bayou with four older brothers who made me learn to hunt. I loved hunting, but actually having to kill those parasites made my stomach clench painfully. I got over it eventually. Now I was making my way through Georgia, trying to find some sort of help or human survivors.

The city was off limits since it was overrun by parasites, so I was taking the back roads in a stolen car I had hijacked. I was going fast- nearly eighty miles per hour- down the deserted road with my headphones in my ear, blasting some Skrillex. I mean come on, I wasn't going to get pulled over and no one else was around, so listening to music didn't matter. I was driving through the mountains and going around the bends and curves at a lethal speed. That's when I noticed a camp. The people stared at me as I passed by faster than light. I slowed down and did a fast U-turn, slamming on my brakes outside their camp entrance. They all jumped and the men grabbed their guns and weapons.

Taking one earbud out and preparing my compound bow, I stepped from the car.

"Who the hell are you?!" I heard a man ask me as I came into view.

"I'll be asking that same question to you, sir," I answered, their accents were very different sounding than mine. I was born in Boston, but moved to Louisiana at a young age. I had never really acquired the full on Southern accent, but I had a twinge of it in my voice.

"Name?"

"Elizabeth," I told them, my tone annoyed. "Yours?"

"Jim."

"Nice to meet you,_Jim_," I told him. "Now, mind telling me how ya'll survived all by yourselves up here?"

"That's for another time." Jim didn't lower his gun. "You scratched? Bitten?"

"Naw, I'd kill myself if I gotten bit or scratched," I answered honestly. "If ya'll don't believe me, you can see for yourself." The men lowered their weapons.

"That's fine. Where you headed?" Jim asked as he started to move closer, but a woman with long black hair stopped him.

"We can't trust her," she whispered to him.

"No worries ma'am, I'll be gone before ya'll know it," I told her and she nodded. "No-where in particular, just looking for some survivors like ya'll selfs."

"Seems like you found some. You can stay for a couple of days until you find it fit to leave." Said another man who was older, with white hair and a beard that matched.

"I don't wanna intrude, sir," I told him.

"No, no! You're welcome! Right everyone?" He turned to look at everyone who nodded except for the black haired woman and a man who had curly black hair and stubble lining his cheeks and chin. "See, join us. You can borrow a tent and maybe-"

"I'll sleep on the ground. Ain't no problem sir," I said.

"Now now, you will sleep in a tent. That ground is uncomfortable and you must be tired."

"I don't wanna take anyone elses' tent from them, sir. I appreciate it but the ground is good enough for me." The man gave a hesitant nod.

"Alright then." He sighed. "Name's Dale." I smiled. "Well, I will give you a tour." He walked towards an RV. "This here is mine, but I share it with everyone else. This carries all the supplies and such." We moved towards a bunch of tents in a lower section of the camp. "This is where everyone sleeps excluding myself. And that over there is where they hang the laundry, cook food and do other tasks." He pointed at a long wire attached to two trees, and pot hanging over a fire place. We walked through a small pathway of trees to an open pool of bright blue water which I concluded was an old quarry. "This is where we fish, wash clothes, and bathe." I smiled.

"It's beautiful," I stated. "I will sleep down here."

"You're not going to sleep near the others?" Dale asked, confused.

"Naw, I prefer to be alone."

"Like Daryl.."

"Who?" I asked.

"Daryl," Dale told me. "He's an outcast, keeps to himself and usually only talked to his brother Merle. Luckily he's gone now." Dale trailed off and started to walk back to camp. "He hunts a lot, and is usually gone for days on end trying to track what minuscule animals are left." I nodded. "Do you hunt?"

"All the time, I was taught at a young age to hunt." I looked around. "Would this Daryl character mind if I hunt with him?"

"I wouldn't try that, Elizabeth. He doesn't take kindly to people joining him on his hunts, and I'm sure he'd have a fit."

"I have to help out sir. Ya'll are kind enough of letting me stay here for a few days."

"Well, it's nearly time for dinner." I noticed we were already at the camp where people sat around the fire and stirred food around on their plates. "Not everyone is here."

"Where are they?" I asked.

"Rick, Glenn, and Daryl went back to the city to find Merle." I nodded and followed him and sat on a log in front of the fire. I was handed a plate and I knew that I would try and stay with this group for as long as they would let me.


	2. Encountering Ed

_Encountering Ed_

By: ReedusLover3

My first night sleeping down by the quarry was peaceful. The water was silent, and all that was heard was the large trees swaying in the wind. Before falling asleep I had stared at the moon's reflection on the clear, blue water. When morning came, I was surprised to find everyone up and about doing chores at the main camp.

"Mornin'." Jim greeted me, his rifle slung over his sholder.

"Mornin'. Need help with anything?" I asked.

"Hm, ask Andrea or Lori. They might need some help." I nodded and walked to the woman who were crowded around a pile of clothes. They all looked up at me when I got close enough.

"Uhm.. is there anything you need me to do?" I asked, messing with the string of my bow.

"Oh." Andrea, the blonde, said. "I guess you can help us wash clothes?"

"Yes, and anything else you need." She nodded and gave a small smile. Lori- the brunette slightly glared at me but gave a curt nod of approval when I asked to help. Lori stayed back to fold dry clothes, while Amy, Andrea, Carol and I went to the quarry to wash some. As we washed we all gossiped and learned more about each other.

"You know what I miss?" Andrea asked. "My vibrator." We all laughed and I gave a giggle. "What about you Elizabeth?"

"Oh, nothing really." I told them.

"Come on, you have to miss something!" Amy stated.

"Well..." I pondered for a second. "Sex. Definitely sex."

"When was you're last time?" Carol asked, slightly interested.

"Let's see.. two years ago." Andrea dropped the shirt she was washing. "What?"

"That'll have to change soon, god, life without sex.." Andrea trailed off. I was about to say something when Andrea turned to look at Ed- Carol's husband who was watching us. "You got a problem Ed?"

"Shouldn't you be working?" Ed asked in a cold tone.

"Shouldn't you be doing something other than watching us work?" I retorted back at him before Andrea could say anything.

"Watch what you say, bitch!" Ed snarled. "Carol, come here. Now." Carol made her way towards him and Andrea stopped her.

"No Carol." Andrea hissed, and I stepped forward toward Ed.

"No, you watch what you say Ed. You don't have the right to shove around Carol or anyone here." I hissed.

"Listen here, whore!" He spat, "I am allowed to do whatever the hell I want with my wife, so don't get in my face!"

"Fuck off!" I shouted at him and he lunged forward and began punching my face. The woman began shouting at him and I brought my elbow to his face which made me clutch his nose. I rolled myself onto my stomach and stood up. "How does it feel?"

"You little bitch!" Ed screamed and gripped my leg in a vise-like grip which made me grit my teeth. Twisting my ankle sideways I fell down next to him and he began hitting my side.

"HEY!" Shane came running at Ed and pulled him off me. Shane began punching Ed in his face repeadly like he had done to me, and was yelling at him. I was pulled up by Andrea who watched Shane beat Ed.

"No! No! Stop!" Carol ran forward and shoved Shane off Ed and tried to comfort him as tears flowed freely down her face. Andrea spat on the ground in disgust and gently took me towards camp with Shane behind us. Every step was painful and I knew I would probably have some fractured ribs. When Dale saw us walking slowly to camp he climbed from the RV roof and jogged to us.

"What happened!?" He asked, worried.

"Ed happened, damn motherfucker.." I hissed. I had only been here two days and I already knew Ed was a cunning wife-beater. Andrea and Dale helped me into the RV and Andrea led me to the back bedroom to help me clean my wounds and such.

When she was done wrapped my ribs tightly, she told me to rest in the bed back there so I did just that. Drifting off I dreamed of hunting with my brothers, and killing those parasites. When I woke it was dinnertime and I heard someone enter the RV.

"Hello, how are you feeling?" Amy asked me as I stood to meet her at the doorway.

"In pain, that bastard still 'live?" I asked.

"Yes." She whispered, and I glared at the wall.

"Just as I thought." I made my way past her and met the group at the fire.

"You sleep fine?" Andrea asked.

"Yeah, nothing special." I accepted a plate that Carol handed me. "Sorry about that.. ya' know, picking a fight with _him_." I spat with acid in my tone.

"Don't worry, he deserved it." Shane muttered and then glanced at Carol who looked at her feet, Sophia clinging to her arm.

"Hey, do we have any-" Amy stopped mid-sentence in a scream which made everyone drop their plates. Turning to look at Amy, I heard Andrea let out a blood currdling shriek as Amy was bitten by a zombies.

"NO!" Andrea went to run forward, but Dale caught her arm and Shane shot the parasite. Parasites were all over, surrounding us. I grabbed my bow and loaded my arrow and shot it at one's head, and then quickly prepared another one. People were screaming and then soon shots were fired and three men came rushing into the camp. I shot another arrow at another zombie but I fumbled as I prepared my last arrow. A parasite gripped the hood of my jacket and pulled me backwards, my head hit the ground and I let out a shriek before gripping my arrow and preparing to stab the zombie. I was too slow and I shut my eyes, waiting for the stinging bite. It never came. I felt the weight lifted off me and then a hand grip my arm and drag me up. When I opened my eyes I was staring at the most beautiful light blue eyes. The man before me was almost six foot with light brown hair, a scraggly beard and ripped arms. A crossbow was at his side, and a knife was attached to his hip. Before I could say anything he dragged me behind him and quickly loaded his crossbow to shot a parasite who was stumbling towards us. I reached for my compound bow and strung the arrow and shot another one that was about twenty feet away.

I looked around to see everyone had managed to take care of the rest of them. I sighed and held my aching side before ripping my arrows from the zombies. The man who saved me was doing the same, looking up, he noticed me staring.

"Thank you." I told him quietly and he nodded before leaving me to grabbing the rest of my arrows. I stumbled past Andrea who was crying over Amy's body, Lori who held a man I had never seen before, Dale and an Asian man talking, and Shane and the other loitering around. Carol was sobbing because Ed was dead and I couldn't help feel somewhat pity for her, even though Ed beat the shit out of her. Making my way to the quarry, I fell at the edge and gasped for my breath. My fractured ribs made it hard to breath, and my head was dizzy from hitting it on the ground. I slowly lifted the cool water to my face before falling backwards in pain. Damn Ed. Damn those parasites. Damn the world.


	3. Our Only Hope

_Our Only Hope_

**By ReedusLover3**

It had been a day since the parasite attack and it was the first time in twenty-four hours that I returned to the camp. When I got there, their was less people and the remaining walked around depressed. Lori and Rick stayed close to each other while Carl and Sophia held each other is tight grips. Dale sat on the roof of the RV with Glenn, but what stood out was two things. One, Andrea sat next to Amy's dead body and held her and two, the man who saved her yesterday was hacking at the walker bodies with an axe. Deciding on checking with Carol who watched the man with axe, I slowly walked over and sat next to her.

"Elizabeth.." She gave a sad smile, tears in her eyes.

"Carol.." I awknowledged her then watched the man for a few minutes. He wore a sleeveless shirt that was grime and blood covered, torn jeans and worn work boots. "how ya' feelin'?" I asked, worried.

"Alright." Her voice wavered but I didn't say anything about Ed, afraid of her breaking down in front of me. I turned to see her staring at my black and blue bruises. "He d-did that to you.."

"No, no that was the-" She cut me off.

"He beat you.. he never beat anyone except me."

"Carol, I tried to protect you."

"If you didn't you wouldn't be so beat up!" She hissed and I stiffened a little and then noticed the man with the axe stop to stare at us. Obviously he heard our conversation. "I made this happen."

"Do not say that." I snarled. "It was my fault, he was an ass-" I saw her flinch, "and he deserved it." I told her. "I'm sorry, Carol, I sincerely am but I have to admit.. Ed is better off dead." She nodded and I saw a few tears fall from her cheeks, so I pulled her to me and gave her a long and tight hug. The man returned to his hacking and when he got to Ed's body, Carol stood.

"I want to do that." She told him, and he handed her the axe without hesitation. He stood back near me and we watched her begin swinging the axe in angry strides. I stood and held back a gag from all the black blood that poured from the body. The man noticed this but didn't say anything.

"Fuck.." I muttered and walked past the man who watched me leave towards Andrea who was murmuring to her dead sister. "Andrea?" I asked. "Andrea?" I gently touched her shoulder and she shoved me off without a word. I sat down next to her while she stroked Amy's pale hair. "Do you need anything?" I asked and she didn't make a noise. "I'll go get you some food and water." I saw her nod but her eyes next left the face of her pale sister. Standing, I located where they kept the food and found some leftover bread and peanut butter so I made a sandwich. Gripping a water bottle I made my way back to Andrea who was arguing with Dale so I stood back and waited. When they finished I handed Andrea her food and water, then left without a sound. I needed to get away from this.. they were all depressed.

The quarry was silent and peaceful like it had been the night before, it was perfect. Sitting at the water's edge I dipped my toes in and laid my head on my knees. Serene. When I was drifting off I heard a gun shot which made me cringe and nearly fall into the water. Sighing I went to my bedding and laid down gently, trying not to anger my ribs. As I stared at the ground, a pair of boots came into my view and I followed the legs up to see the man who saved me. He was quiet.

"Yes?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"Were leavin'." He told me and I nodded, his hand gripped my arm and dragged me up like he had when the attack happened. That was the first time I had heard his voice. It was deep and raspy, and had a southern drawl like most did down here. I bundled up my stuff and followed him back to camp where everyone was waiting. Throwing all my stuff into my stolen car which happened to be to be a black Audi a4, a super nice car. Slipping my ear buds in, I turned on some 3OH!3 songs super loud and started the engine up.

"Where we headin'?" I asked quickly.

"City." Rick told me- he was the Sheriff, and Lori's husband. That's what I concluded since it was obvious.

"I'll head out first, I like to keep a fast pace.. I'll go ahead and check to see if it's all clear." Rick nodded and I revved my engine before speeding from the camp to the road. It's didn't take long to get to the city with the speed I went so when I got to their I slowed to a stop. There wasn't many parasites around which surprised me, they were probably in the heart of the city by now. Cars littered the streets, and everything was strewn about. That's when I noticed it, the building I mean. CDC. Center for Disease Control. People could be in there.. someone could help me- I mean us! I quickly did a u-turn and speed back the way I came with a loud scream of happiness in the car. Soon enough the other cars- the RV, Jeep, a truck and a small yellow car came in view. I slowed to a stop and exited the car with a smile. Lori and Rick both exited the small yellow car, and Shane from the RV.

"What'd you see?" Shane asked.

"A CDC." I told them and all three of them gave a small glance. "There aren't many parasites around, they can be taken down easily with arrows and knifes. "

"We might have a chance. Someone could be in there." Lori stated.

"I say we take it." I told them.

"How can we trust you?" Shane asked. He was the deputy to Rick, and was a tall man with curly black hair and was normally scowling.

"If you don't, then you can find out when you get there." Rick nodded.

"I say we go." Rick told us and I left to go to my car and drove it to the back of the group where the truck was. Inside was the man I had yet to know the name of. In a file we all drove back to where I came from, and parked. I took all my essentials like my bow and arrows, my iPod, and my cigarettes. Everyone had gathered their weapons and were prepared to try and find a way in. I strung an arrow and followed the group through the maze of dead bodies and such. A parasite came into my view a few feet away so I let my fingers slip from the string and watched the arrow go through the eye socket. Bullseyes. Quickly ripping the arrow from it's eye, I restrung it and quickened my pace to keep up with the others. They were at the metal doors, and Rick was banging on it and yelling for help. I turned around to see some parasites gaining attention at Rick's voice. I turned to the door and slammed my fist into it.

"Hey! Open the fucking door! I know you're in there and it would be greatly appreciated if we weren't dinner!" I shouted and then let another arrow fly above the camp's members and arc downward to hit one in the head. "Shit.." I strung another one and waited for another one to get close enough. I almost let off another arrow when the metal doors swung open to reveal an empty building. "'Bout fucking time.."


	4. The Fun Had to Stop Sometime

_The Fun Had to Stop sometime_

**By: ReedusLover3**

"Daryl, cover the back!" Rick said as all the men prepared their weapons. The unnamed man who saved me readied himself behind all of us, so this was the outcast Daryl Dixon. We all filed into the building, and glanced at the room we were in. It was all sterile like a hospital, with white walls and floors. "Hello?"

"Close those doors!" Shane shouted so I closed the doors quickly and spun the lock. "Watch for walkers." Walkers? Those must the zombies, the parasites. I strung my bow and helped Daryl watch behind us when a gun cocked, we all froze.

"Anybody infected?!" A man asked in a hard voice.

"One of our group was, he didn't make it." Rick told him. Who had died? Jim.. How could I not notice Jim's absence! He must have been bitten during the massacre at the old camp, he hid it well.

"Why are you here? What do you want?"

"A chance."

"That's asking an awful lot these days." The man walked towards us to reveal what he looked like. He was tall with thinning blonde hair and he wore light blue scrubs. "You all submit to a blood test. That's the price of admission."

"We can do that." Rick stated with relief spreading on his face.

"You got stuff to bring in, you do it now. Once those doors close, they stay closed." Everyone hurried outside in a single file while Daryl and I covered their backs since we didn't need anything other than our weapons. Once everyone was back inside, the scrub cladded man ran to a small box on the wall and hit a button. "Vi, seal the main enterance. Kill the power up here." A steel door slammed shut on the glass doors.

"Rick Grimes."

"Dr. Edwin Jenner." He began to walk towards an elevator. "Follow me." The elevator ride was tense and quiet. I was shoved up against Daryl due to the limited space, but he didn't complain, he just stared at Jenner.

"Doctors always go 'round packing heat like that?" Daryl asked Jenner.

"There were plenty left lying around. I familiarized myself." Jenner answered him, then smiled at us. "But you look harmless. Except you, I'll have to keep my eye on you." Jenner chuckled at Carl who cracked a tiny smile. When the ride was over we walked down another sterile looking hallway.

"Are we underground?" Carol asked uneasy.

"Are you claustrophobic?" Jenner asked her.

"A little."

"Try not to think about it. Vi, bring up the lights in the big room." One cue the lights flickered on. "Welcome to zone 5."

"Where is everybody? The other doctors, the staff?" Rick asked.

"I'm it. It's just me here." Jenner told us.

"What about the person you were speaking with? Vi?" Lori questioned Jenner.

"Vi, say hello to our guests." Jenner paused, "Tell them.. welcome."

"Hello guests, welcome." A computer's voice echoed in the empty room.

"I'm all that's left." Jenner repeated.

After the blood test we were given rooms, not by choice though. Rick and Lori, Shane and T-Dog, Glenn and Dale, Andrea and Jacqui, and Sophia and Carl together in rooms. Carol had a room to herself, which didn't bother her- she just wanted to be close to her daughter. The last room was given to Daryl and I, he didn't seem to happy about sharing but didn't make any sound of disapproval or anger. When dinner came around we all sat at the table eating with wine and other alcoholic beverages.

"You know in Italy, children are allowed to have a little wine at dinner." Dale told Lori as he poured her a glass. "France too!"

"Well, when Carl is in Italy or France, he can have some then." Lori told Dale. I took a gulp of beer, I wasn't a wine fan.

"What's it gonna hurt? Come on." Rick smiled. "Come on." Lori shrugged and handed her son a small glass of wine to sip.

"Eww!" Carl shouted after his sip of the bitter wine.

"That's my boy, that's my boy." Lori grinned as everyone laughed at him.

"Just stick with soda pop there, bud." Shane said to Carl.

"Not you Glenn." Daryl said, and Glenn looked up.

"What?" He asked.

"Keep drinking, little man. I want to see how red you're face can get!" I sighed at that and stared at my empty plate. That was the best meal I had in ages, considering the circumstances. Everyone was getting drunk, and I was on the verge of being light headed from it. I did not want a hangover so I decided to keep it light and not drink a lot like Daryl, Glenn and Shane were. "How 'bout you?" I turned to see Daryl looking at me. "Let's see if you can handle you're drinks." Daryl came closer and handed me his Jack Daniels bottle. "Take a sip." Whiskey? Burned like hell going down but felt good afterwards, might as well do it so that smug smirk was off his redneck face. I took the bottle and chugged it, the taste was bitter and burned but everyone began clapping and cheering. I looked at the remains of it and handed it to Daryl who had a light smile on his face. "Fuck-" I saw Lori and Carol glare at me. "Sorry.. That burned like a bit-" Another look from the moms. "burning fire..." The men laughed at my word choices.

"It seems to me we haven't thanked out host properly." Rick stood up.

"He is more than just our host." T-Dog raised his glass up.

"Hear hear!" Everyone said.

"Here's to you doc. Booyah!" Daryl shouted.

"Booyah!" All the men repeated after that.

"Thank you. Thank you, doctor." Rick looked at Jenner and I glanced to see Jenner not even looking somewhat happy.

"So when are you gonna tell us what the hell happened here, doc?" Shane asked him.

"All the other doctors that were suppose to be figuring out what happened." Rick added on.

"Where are they?" Shance asked, seeming drunk as he took another sip of wine.

"Were celebrating, Shane." Rick gave Shane a look. "Don't need to do this now."

"Whoa, wait a second. This is why we'e here right?" Shane asked, "This was you're move- your's too." He looked at me, and I felt the stares of the others on me. "Supposed to find answers. Insted we-" He broke off to chuckle. "we found him." He points to Jenner. "Found one man, why?"

"Well when things got bad, a lot of people just left. Went off to be with their families. And when things got worse, when the military cordon got overrun, the rest bolted."

"Every last one?"

"No, many couldn't face walking out the door. They.. opted out. There was a rash or suicides." Everyone's merry attitudes were not tense and stiff, they were trying to take all the information in. "That was a bad time."

"You didn't leave." Andrea pointed out. "Why?"

"I just kept working, hoping to do some good.

"Dude you are such a buzzkill, man." Glenn said to Shane who looked pissed off. Dinner was finished off with a quiet end, and Jenner told us about the hot showers. I opted to go last, so did Daryl. Everyone was so eager to take a shower, so I chilled out in my room. It was a storage room with two cots, nothing special but it was cramped. Daryl had a wine bottle now and was taking gulps of it while I sat there staring at the white wall.

"Can I have some of that?" I asked Daryl who glanced over and handed me the bottle. I took a large gulp, hating the wine but loving the feeling it gave. I needed to loosen up. After that tense meal I was like a ball of knots. Taking one last gulp I handed it to Daryl.

"Taking a shower, be back later." I stated and grabbed a towel and left with him watching me. My shower wasn't as hot but it felt nice and I smiled at the feeling of being clean.

"Shit.." I muttered as I stepped from the shower, I forgot to bring a change of clothes. Wrapping the towel around me I stepped into the cool hallway and started making my way to my room. The air made me cold and I shivered, my room was right down the hallway so I tried to quicken my pace. Almost to my door I was grabbed from behind and drug into a storage room with a hand over my mouth. "Help-" I was shoved against a wall.

"Look at you, tempting all of us with you're wet, naked body.." I heard Shane say as his hands roamed my body. "Now, you're gonna be quiet, ya' hear?" I let a sob out and his hands pinned my wrists that were trying to hit him. Shit.


	5. Blown Away

_Nothing Left_

**By ReedusLover3**

_**** NOTE! CONTAINS SOMEWHAT **_

_**SEXUAL CONTENT****_

"No.. no, no stop Shane!" I whimpered as his mouth attacked my neck. "S-stop.." I cried out, his hand came up and hit me in the face.

"I said shut up!" He growled, breath smelling of alcohol. His hand went down to my towel and began taking it off from my body.

"No! HELP! STOP!" I screamed and then felt another blow to my nose, Shane roughly slammed me to the wall again.

"I said shut the fuck up, you bitch!" Shane snarled and took the towel off as he eyed my body. No, this can't be happening.. His legs slipped in between my legs and slid them open. "Now you listen and you listen well, Elizabeth. You aren't going to ruin this for me, alright? You say silent and don't even fucking move. Got it!?" I didn't say anything. "GOT IT?!" I nodded and shut my eyes, if only someone was here. If only someone could hear my screams for help. Shane unbuckled his belt buckled and began to shimmy out of his pants, the his boxers.

"What the fuck are ya' doin'?!" I heard a familiar southern accent and I let out a cry of relief, someone heard me. "Get the fuck off her, you asshole!" Daryl gripped Shane's neck and threw him away from me. I slid down the wall and sobbed into my knees, he almost raped me.. "You touch her, or anyone woman again, you're balls will be cut off while you sleep!" I sobbed louder and Daryl stopped punching Shane to look at me. "Here." He slipped off his shirt and handed it to me, and I put it on with relief that I wasn't naked. Lifting me up by the arm like he did when we were at the camp. Wrapping an arm around my shoulder, Daryl walked me down the hallway and sat me on his bed before searching through my bag of clothes. Handing me some sweatpants and underwear, he turned around while I slipped them on. When I was done he glared at the door. "Why didn't you fight back?" He asked, annoyed. I stayed silent and felt tears drip down my face, Daryl looked at me and his eyes softened somewhat. "Elizabeth, tell me."

"He had me pinned to the wall.." I whispered and Daryl growled. "My arms.. he h-held my arms down because I tried hitting him." I looked at my wrists to see the bruises that mimicked handprints.

"That fucking bastard.. i'll kill him."

"No.. " Daryl glared at me. "I don't want anyone to know, please."

"You have to tell someone-"

"No. You heard m-me." I told him and stood up. I went towards my cot but Daryl grabbed my arm and dragged me into his chest.

"Are you sure?" He asked and I nodded, "Fine." He let me go, and when I collapsed on my bed I began sobbing into my pillow which seemed to annoy Daryl. "God.." He moaned and I heard him walk to the edge of my bed. "Move over."

"Huh?" I asked.

"Move. Over." He pushed me towards the wall and slid into bed with me, his arms snaked around my waist and he flipped me over so I was pressed against his naked chest. Did I forget to mention he never put one on after he gave me his? "Let it out." I began crying into his chest and he stroked my waist awkwardly. He wasn't use to this kind of contact or position we were in. I ended up drifting off in his safe arms, and slept peacefully.

When I woke up, I was tangled in Daryl's limbs and was almost underneath him. Obviously he didn't know what personal space was. Remembering last night I started crying again so I slipped away from the bed only to wake Daryl.

"Wha'?" He asked. "Where ya' goin'?" He asked sleepily.

"N-nowhere.. bathroom." I asnwered.

"Hold on." He stretched and grabbed a t-shirt from his bag, I still wore his which he must of not minded. We walked to the restroom together and took turns getting ready. When we were, we entered the kitchen to find Glenn, Lori, Rick, Carl, Dale and Andrea sitting at the table.

"Hey." Rick smiled and I saw Lori eye Daryl's shirt on me, Daryl nodded at Rick and we both sat down next to each other.

"Eggs- powdered, but I make them good." T-Dog smiled as he carried a pan to the table. Glenn moaned from his hangover. "Bet you can't tell. Protein helps the hangover."

"Where'd all this come from?" Rick held up a bottle of pills.

"Jenner." Lori answered.

"Could you help me please?"

"He thought we could use it." Lori opened the bottle.

"Thank you."

"Some of us, at least." Lori eyed Glenn who was hanging over his food.

"Don't ever ever ever let me drink again.." Glenn moaned.

"Hey." Shane said as he walked through the door.

"Hey." Rick smiled. I tensed up and Daryl's hand gripped my knee trying to comfort me. "Feel as bad as I do?"

"Worse." Shane answered.

"The hell happen to you?" T-Dog asked. "You're neck?" He was referring to the bruises Daryl inflicted on him.

"Got into a little fight, that's all."

"Who?" Rick asked.

"Doesn't matter." Shane muttered and looked at me, I looked away and Daryl glared at him.

"Morning." Jenner entered.

"Hey, doc." Shane said, taking a sip of coffee.

"Doctor, I don't mean to slam you with questions first thing-" Dale began.

"But you will anyway." Jenner smiled slightly.

"We didn't come here for the eggs." Andrea stated.

Entering zone 5 again, I stayed in the back with Daryl watching Shane closely.

"Give me a playback of TS-19." Jenner said into a speaker.

"Playback of TS-19." Vi's voice echoed.

"Few people ever got a chance to see this." Jenner told us, "Very few." A video began showing a human's brain.

"Is that a brain?" Carl asked.

"An extrodinary one. Not that it matters in the end." Jenner looked away. "Take us in for EIV" The video zoomed into the brain to show it clearly. Daryl and I sat in a chair next to each other.

"What are those lights?" Shane asked.

"A persons life- memories, experiances. Everything. Somewhere in that wiring, is you- what makes you unique."

"You don't make sense ever?" Daryl stood up and crossed his arms.

"Those are synapses, electric impulses in the brain that carry messages. They determine what a person says, does or thinks from the moment of birth to death."

"Death? That's what this is, a vigil?" Rick asked.

"Yes, or rather a playback of it."

"This person died?" Andrea asked. "Who?"

"Test subject 19." Jenner supplied. "Someone who was bitten, infected.. they volunteered to have us record it. Vi, scan forward to the first event." The video fast forwarded it a picture of the brain's core turning black.

"What is that?" Glenn asked.

"It invades the brain, the brain goes into shut down and then the major organ." The brain slowly turned to all black. "Then death." I stood up and looked away, trying to understand what Jenner had showed us. "Scan to second event, resurrection." Jenner told Vi, and the video scanned to where the brain had little red dots starting at the core.

"It restarts the brain?" Lori said bewildered.

"No, just the stem of it." Jenner answered. "Basically it gets them up and moving."

"But they're not alive?" Rick questioned.

"You tell me." Jenner pointed at the screen. Rick shook his head, and I saw Andrea look down- obviously thinking of Amy. A blast of light flew into the brain and the patient stopped moving.

"God, what was that!?" Carol asked.

"He shot his patient in the head." Andrea told her. "Didn't you?"

"Vi, power down the main screen and the workstations." Jenner told Vi. All the lights turned off and I felt around to find Daryl's back which was in front of me.

"There's nothing left." Jenner told us.

"Man, I'm gonna get shit-face drunk again." Daryl groaned and put his hands to his head.

"Dr. Jenner, I know this has been taxing for you and I hate to ask one more question, but.. that clock- it's counting down." Dale pointed at the large clock that had one more hour left on it. "What happens at zero?"

"The basement generators run out of fuel." Jenner said.

"And then?" Rick asked. "Vi, what happens when the power runs out?"

"When the power runs out, facility-wide decintamination will occur."

Shane, Rick, Glenn and T-Dog went to the basement while the rest of stayed upstairs in the rec room. A loud noise echoed in the quiet room and Carl looked up.

"What was that?" He asked.

"The air conditioning.. it stopped." Lori stated. I sighed and walked back to the storage room that was my room, to find Daryl in there drinking. We sat in silence, waiting for anything to happen.

"What's going on?" Daryl walked into the hallway to ask Jenner when our lights turned off. "Why is everything turned off?"

"Energy use is being prioritized." Jenner told us as he walked down the hallway. "It's not up to me, zone 5 is shutting it self down."

"Hey! Hey, what the hell does that mean!" Daryl shouted, the lights began flickering off. "Hey man, i'm talking to you! What do you mean it's shutting itself down? How can a building do anything?"

"You'd be surprised." Jenner told him, as the men who left returned.

"Jenner what's happening?" Rick asked.

"Everything is turning off that is nonessential, it's designed to keep the computers running to the last possible second. That started when we reached the half-hour mark." Jenner handed Daryl the bottle of vodka. "The French lasted the longest, they stayed in the labs till the end while we were bolting out the doors and comitting suicide."

"What happened?" Jacqui asked.

"Same thing that's happening here." Jenner said. "No power grid. "

"Everybody, grab you're stuff!" Rick shouted. "We're getting out of here now!" As everyone prepared to leave, an alarm started blaring. "What's that?"

"Thirty minutes to decontamination." Vi's voice told us.

"Doc, what's going on here, damn it?!" Daryl shouted.

"Everybody heard Rick, get you're stuff! Go now!" Shane hissed, before anyone could leave Jenner made a steel door block access to the hallway.

"Did you just lock us in?" Glenn asked terrified. "He just locked us in!"

"You son of a bitch!" Daryl lunged at Jenner. "You locked us in here!" Shane gripped onto Daryl.

"No, stop. Don't!" Shane snarled to him.

"Open the door Jenner!" Rick stated.

"There's no point. Everying is locked." Jenner said.

"Open the damn things!" Dale hissed.

"I can't control that, the computers do. It's better this way." Jenner stated.

"What happens in twenty-eight minutes?" Rick asked.

"Do you know what this place is!? We protected the public from nasty stuff! Weaponized smallpox! Ebola strain that could wipe out the country! Stuff you don't want getting out, ever!" Jenner screamed at us. "HIT's will set the air on fire, no pain. An end to sorrow, grieve, regret. Everything."

"Open the damn door!" Daryl hissed and threw the bottle at the door. Shane and Daryl began hitting the door with axes.

"Can't make a dent." Shane panted.

"Those doors are designed to withstand a rocket launcher." Janner pointed out.

"Well you're head ain't!" Daryl went to swing his axe at Jenner. The men drug Daryl backwards.

"Daryl wait!" Rick hissed.

"There isn't any hope, there never was." Jenner said.

"There's always hope." Rick told him.

"What part of 'everything's gone' do you not understand?" Andrea scoffed.

"Listen to you're friend, she get's it." Jenner told Rick. "This is our extinction event."

"This isn't right! You can't just keep us here." Carol sobbed. "My daughter doesn't deserve to die like this! Shane brought a gun to Jenner's head.

"Open that door ir i'm gonna blow you're head right off. Do you hear me!?" Shane screamed, reminding me of last night. Shane began shooting the computers, making everyone duck down.

"Shane!" Rick shouted as he ripped the gun away from him. Everyone was quiet. "I think you're lying about no hope. If that we're true you would have bolted with the rest. You didn't. You chose the hard path, why?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does. You didn't run like the others, you stayed."

"I made a promise to my wife." He pointed at the screen. "Her."

"Test subject 19 was you're wife?" Lori asked.

"She begged me to keep going as long as I could. She was dying, it should have been me on that table, I wouldn't have mattered to anyone! She was a loss to the world."

"You're wife made a choice, that's what we want. A chance, a choice." Rick stated.

"Let us keep trying as long as we can." Lori pleaded.

"Topside is locked, I can't open those." Jenner pressed a few buttons and the steel door went down.

"Come on!" Daryl shouted and I ran with him out of the door way. We had a chance!


	6. Risking It All

_Risking It All_

**By ReedusLover3**

Daryl and I ran down the hallways, making our way to the rooms. I grabbed my bag and slipped it over my shoulder and gripped my bow and arrow before following Daryl to the main enterance.

"Get them doors open!" Glenn screamed and began banging on them. Shane was given an axe from Daryl and had begun hacking away at the windows with him. Carol stood next to me with Sophia, and we watched the men not even make a dent or scratch in the window. T-Dog ran forward with a steel chair and began whacking at the glass with a panicked attitude.

"Dog, get down! Get down!" Shane shouted as he stepped towards the glass and let a bullet out at the window. "Jesus.."

"The glass won't break?" Sophia asked, worried.

"Rick, I have something that might help." Carol stated and started digging through her bag.

"Carol, I don't think a nail files gonna do it." Shane commented and I scoffed with disgust.

"You're first morning at camp when I washed you're uniform, I found this in your pocket." Carol handed him a grenade.

"Look out!" Glenn shouted. Daryl took my arm and shoved me under a staircase and threw his body over mine. "Get down!" An earshattering blast shook the building and glass rained down from on us. Standing up we began sprinting from the building towards our cars. Walkers were stumbling around so I gripped my knife and prepared for the fray. Running through them I impaled one in the eye and kept running to the cars. When I got to mine I began digging through my stuff to find my keys. My room.. I left my keys on the bed.

"Shit." I muttered.

"Get in the truck, Elizabeth! Get in the truck!" I heard Daryl shout at me. Making a beeline toward him, and dove inside his truck and nearly landed on his lap. "Down!" He shoved me to his feet and covered my my body with his again. The explosin was loud, and the heat nearly unbearable. When it was over we both sat up to see the whole building collapse in a burning mass. Andrea and Dale rushed into the RV and soon we set off with nothing but memories left..

The drive was silent and I leaned against the window and dozed off and on. At points in time I felt Daryl staring at me, but I ignored it and stayed in my position cramped against the door. I was still wearing his flannel shirt and then sweatpants I had changed into, I should probably give it back to him. Dozing off again, I woke with leg cramps from having my legs tucked under me for so long. I sighed and sat up annoyed.

"What?" Daryl asked, slightly annoyed.

"I can't sleep." I moaned. "I barely got any last night because of what Shane-" I stopped abrupty and looked out the window. I felt Daryl's hand grip my wrist and stoke his thumb over where the bruises of handprints laid.

"Come 'ere." Daryl stated and I felt his one arm snake around my waist and pull me towards him. Our legs were touching and his arm stayed around me. "Go to sleep." He told me, so I leaned against his chest and fell alseep peacefully.

When I woke up we were stopping behind the RV.

"What's going on?" I asked sleepily.

"Damn RV broke." He growled, annoyed. "Come on, let's stretch our legs." I did as he said and we left the truck and walked to the front of the RV where Glenn, Dale and Shane stood. Shane eyed me which Daryl saw and snarled at, moving his body in front of mine.

"I'm going to talk to the other woman." I told him before leaving to walk towards Carol and Lori who were searching boxes. Carol held a red shirt up to her chest and smiles.

"Ed never let me have nice things." She commented as she sat it back in the box.

"Keep it," I told her, "red looks nice on you." I smiled.

"I couldn't it.." She trailed off.

"Carl, Sophia, stay close by." I heard Lori tell the children as I went to another car and found clothes for me. I slipped a gray t-shirt under Daryl's flannel and then found some tight jeans that would have to work. As I was staring off to space it was broken by the horrified cry of Dale.

"Walkers!" Daryl shouted and ducked down to hide on the roof of the RV. Lucky bastard.

"Down! Get down!" Rick shouted to us and ducked under a car, Lori did the same with Carol and the children were under their own cars. Shit, I quickly ducked and rolled under a truck and ignored the stinging of cut flesh. Their moans were loud, and the scrapping of their feet on the ground was sickening. I held my breath and covered my mouth to control my breathing which seemed to help. I looked over to see Sophia slightly whimpering and I have her the universal quiet symbol which she nodded to. Carol was crying under Lori's gasp and Carl was frozen with shock. I shut my eyes and just listened to the slowly fading walkers, making me hopeful we would be safe. That was until Sophia made a loud cry which attracted the attention of walkers. Two began peering under her car and she did what anyone would do, she ran. Carol began whimpering and I let out a sob, damn. I made a quick decision and rolled out from the truck I was under and sprinted after Sophia, trying to lead the walkers away from her which worked.

The forest was quiet and the walker's were on my trail. I had to kill them, somehow. My knife would only kill one and I had to kill the second one. I zig zagged through trees and swerved through bushes and branches. When I felt one walker get closer I swung around and slammed my knife into it's eye and them rammed the body at the other walker. It only gave me a second to figure out what to do. I ripped the bloody knife out and then stabbed the other one as it's arms gripped mine. When I was sure they were dead, I rolled off them and wiped my knife off. Sophia, where was she?

"Sophia!" I asked, worried. "Sophia, it's Elizabeth!" I heard a cry and I ran towards it, hoping to find her. As I weaved through the woods I ran straight into a hard body which made me panic since it could be a walker. I swung my knife around until I heard a familiar voice tell me to calm down.

"Elizabeth! Stop!" I heard Rick shout and I took a shaky breath. Rick eyed me warily. I must have looked bad, what with the messed up hair and bloody clothes.

"I killed them.. both, I can't f-find Sophia. I-I.." I stuttered.

"Shh, go back to camp. I will find her."

"No.. no!"

"Elizabeth, go that way and you'll be back at the highway." Rick pushed me the way he was pointing and I nodded. I began running towards the way he showed me, feeling guilty that I couldn't find Sophia. When the guard rail came into view I stumbled to the RV and landed a few feet from the door where Daryl rushed to me.

"What happened? Are you bit?" Daryl asked, worried but had a hard tone.

"N-no.. I killed them." I told him and everyone who was nearby, I could faintly hear Carol sobbing in Lori's arms. "I killed the walkers, she's safe." I said louder.

"Calm down, relax." Daryl's hand ran down the side of my face. "Come on." He helped me up and took me to his truck where I laid on his lap and cried.

"I d-didn't save her. I couldn't save her.." I sobbed.

"Stop." Daryl hissed. "It's not you're fault." He growled. "You helped her, you did save her by killing those walkers, Elizabeth." I nodded but kept sobbing. Soon I relaxed and became tired again, so Daryl led me to the RV where I slept in the back bedroom while he went to help Rick find Sophia. I didn't sleep well either. My dreams turned to nightmares of Sophia dying and Shane attacking me.. I needed to find her, save her.


	7. Tracking

_Tracking_

**By ReedusLover3**

I woke up to someone sitting on the other side of the bed, but I didn't make any move to make them know I was awkake. I felt a rough hand stroke my arm and I instantly knew it was Daryl and not Shane. I felt the bed dip as he laid down and his arm snaked under my body and drug me over to him.

"I know you're awake." He said so I turned to face him and he stared at me.

"Did you find her?" I asked.

"No.. we tracked her but lost the trail." He sighed and I dug my head into his chest to hide some of the tears. "Calm down, we will find her." He laid his head down on the pillow and his chin rested on top of my head lightly. Soon we dozed off and I didn't dream of anything but a better a place to live it.

Daryl was a light sleeper, so any noise he heard made him prepare to fight due to the circumstances we were in. So when Dale was walking around on the roof of the RV it made Daryl jolt up and push me off the bed to protect me.

"Ow!" I shouted. "What the hell?!" Daryl peered over the bed's edge to see me on the floor glaring at him. "Well?"

"I thought there was a walker in here." He told me honestly and helped me up. "Or Shane.." He muttered.

"Jesus. Remind me to never sleep next to you again."

"Hey, you should consider yourself lucky."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because if there ever was a threat, I would be ready to kill them and keep you safe." He began to walk out of the RV so I followed. It was almost dark out and everyone was preparing for bed, I was wide awake. As everyone went to sleep, me and Daryl sat on the guardrail and I watched him clean his arrows. I smiled, Daryl was something good in my life. He didn't have any drama, he protected what he cared for (yet he shows barely any emotion), and he's straight to the point. When he finished cleaning the arrows he looked up to see me staring. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing." I told him and he grunted, slightly annoyed. "How long do you think we'll be stuck here?" I asked.

"If we find Sophia tomorrow, not long." He told me honestly and then sighed. "What?" He demanded when he saw me staring again.

"Tell me about yourself." I told him.

"You wanna know 'bout me?" I nodded. "Nothing much to know."

"Come on, you had a past- before the world turned to shit." He looked away from my gaze. "I mean, I had a family. My mother was a doctor and loved working with kids, and my father worked in a hunting shop. He loved hunting so much, he taught me and my brother when we were young." I paused to think about it. "My brother was so much like my father. Stubborn, hard-headed, and strong. Like you." I stated.

"Me?" Daryl asked, taking a second from messing with his arrows to look at me.

"Yes, like you." I smiled slightly. "But you're like double what he is."

"What the fuck are ya' saying?" He got defensive quickly and I held my hands up.

"Calm down." I told him. "I actually love that you're stubborn, hard-headed, and strong.." I trailed off. "You're more of a redneck than he ever was which is nice. I like rednecks.." I blushed when I saw him staring at me intently. "Sorry."

"S'okay." He told me and sat his crossbow and arrows down. "My family wasn't as great as your's was. My pa' was abusive towards me and Merle, that's why Merle is such an angry person. My ma' though, she was amazin'." I grinned at Daryl, he talked about his mom so happily- so proud. "She taught me and Merle not to hit woman, to be respectful to them. Merle didn't get that.. fucking asshole to woman." His tone changed from elated to dark. "Merle is a dominant, angry and abusive dick.. but he's still my brother."

"You love him."

"I don't love him, I just don't hate him." Daryl snapped back and picked his stuff up. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" I asked him as I followed him down the ditch to the forest. "Excuse me? I'm not going in there."

"Fine, stay watch at camp with Glenn." He told me and I stared at him with a blank expression. "I'll keep ya' safe, Beth." He said and I blinked at the nickname.

"Beth?" I asked.

"Yea? What?"

"Nothing, I like it. No has ever called me anything but Elizabeth."

"Whatever." Daryl kept walking forward and I followed him quietly through the woods toward a stream. Daryl sat down near the edge and leaned back on his elbows. "Sit." He told me and I sat next to him, confused why we went out here to sit and talk.

"Why are we here?"

"Relax." He muttered. "You need to relax, ya' act like the world is on you're shoulders."

"Sometimes I feel like it is." I felt his hand grip my shoulder and pull me down to the ground. "What-"

"Sh." His face was close to mine when he said this, his breath tickling my nose. "Relax.." He laid down next to me, breaking off our moment. I was happy it was dark so he couldn't see my blush. We stayed like that for hours, until I fell asleep because when I awoke, I was in Daryl's arms and he was carrying me to his truck. "Go back to sleep." He told me and I noticed it was dark out still. I laid my head on his chest and once again passed out, I must of been mentally drained since I had been sleeping for so long.

The next morning we all gathered around the hood of a car with a bag of weapons- knifes and such in the middle. I stood next to Andrea with Daryl across from me.

"Everybody takes a weapon." Rick told us.

"These aren't the kind of weapons we need." Andrea said coldly, angry that her gun was taken away from her yesterday. "What about the guns?"

"We've been over that." Shane stated and I cringed at his voice. "Daryl, Rick and I are carrying. We can't have people popping off rounds everytime a tree rustles."

"It's not the trees i'm worried about."

"Say somebody fires at the wrong moment, a herd happens to be passing by. See, then it's game over for all of us. So you need to get over it." Andrea glared at Shane and I mentally cheered her, Shane was an asshole.

"The idea is to take the creek up 'bout five miles, turn around and come back down the other side." Daryl told everyone. "Chances are she'll be by the creek. It's her only landmark." Daryl walked around to the othr side of the car next to me.

"Stay quiet and stay sharp. Keep space between you but always stay within sight of each other." Rick stated.

"Everybody assemble youre packs." Shane said as everyone dispersed.

"Dale, keep on those repairs. We've got to get this RV ready to move." Rick told Dale as we prepared to leave.

"We won't stay here a minute longer than we have to." Dale told everyone. "Good luck out there, bring Sophia back." Dale muttered to Rick. Daryl gripped my elbow and began walking towards a truck and I sighed at him. He always dragged me off to places without my consent, not that I minded though.

"Got that bow of your's ready?" He asked me, eyeing my arrows.

"I should be asking you the same thing, redneck." He glared at his nickname.

"Don't call me that." He hissed and slung his bow onto his back, that's when I noticed Shane staring at me and I immediately latched my hand on Daryl's. He glanced at our hands and then looked at Shane before sneering at him and pulling me towards the side of the truck. My back faced Shane so I wouldn't have to see him, Daryl didn't let go of my hand. "Fucking asswipe.." Daryl mumbled and I sighed and squeezed our intertwined hands, making him stare at them.

"Relax, he won't try anything."

"What makes you think that that dick won't try to rape you again?!" Daryl snarled.

"'Cause you're with me."

"I won't always be with you, Beth." He commented.

"I know that, but for now you are." He nodded and then we both looked over to see Andrea and Dale in another fight. "God lord.." I muttered and Daryl slipped his hand out of mine and sat it in the middle of my back which surprised me.

"That much is clear, but if I hadn't done what I did, you'd be dead now." Dale explained.

"Jenner gave us an option." Andrea told him. "I chose to stay."

"You chose suicide!" He said increduously.

"So what's that to you? You barely know me."

"I know Amy's death devestated you."

"Keep her out of this." Andrea hissed. "This is not about Amy. This is about us, and if I decided that I had nothing left to live for, who the hell are you to tell me otherwise? To force my hand like that?"

"I saved you're life."

"No, Dale, I saved yours. You forced that on me. I didn't want you're blood on my hands and that is the only reason I left that building. What did you expect? What, i'd have some kind of epiphany? Some life-affirming catharsis?"

"Maybe just a little gratitude."

"Gratitude? I wanted to die my way, not torn apart by drooling freaks. That was my choice. You took that away from me, Dale."

"But-"

"But you know better? All I wanted after my sister died was to get out of this endless horrific nightmare we live everyday. I wasn't hurting anyone else. You took my choice away, Dale." Andrea repeated and I turned away to Daryl's chest, his arm tightened around me to comfort me. "And you expect gratitude?"

"I don't know what to say."

"I'm not your little girl. I'm not your wife. And I am sure as hell not your problem. That's all there is to say." Andrea walked away, leaving everyone tense. I looked up to see Daryl staring at me with hard yet worried eyes. I looked away, gripped my bow and followed Andrea's retreating form with Daryl on my heels.

Daryl led the group with Rick and I behind him. Andrea and the others held up the back and kept quiet. As we came to a clearing, Daryl gave us the stop symbol and pointed at a tent that was positioned in the middle of it. We all crouched down except for Shane.

"She could be in there." Shane muttered.

"Could be a whole bunch of things in there." Daryl muttered back and began walking forward with Rick and Shane. Everyone waited back in the opening in case a walker was nearby. Daryl got out his knife, set his crossbow down and crouched near the tent opening.

"Carol." Rick whispered and motioned her to come closer. "Call out softly. If she's in there, yours is the first voice she should hear."

"Sophia, sweetie, are you in there?" Carol called out. "Sophia, it's mommy. Sophia, we're all here, baby. It's mommy." No one answered and Daryl began slowly unzipping the tent, pulling back the flap he peered inside. Coughing, he entered the tent and I held my breath- Lori touched my shoulder and I glanced at her.

"Daryl?" I called out. No answer. "Daryl?" The flap flung open and Daryl exited with a solemn face.

"It ain't her." He told us.

"What's in there?" Andrea asked.

"Some guy. Did what Jenner said, opted out." He looked at us. "Ain't that what he called it?" I let out the breath I was holding but it immediately went back in when the distant sound of church bells were heard. Everyone glanced at each other before running towards the noise with hope.

"What direction?" Shane asked.

"I think that way, i'm pretty sure." Rick answered.

"Damn it's hard to tell out here." Shane muttered.

"If we hear them, maybe Sophia does too." Carol told us with hope in her voice and eyes.

"Someone's ringing those bells, maybe calling others." Glenn said.

"Or signaling that they found her." Andrea stated.

"She could be ringing them herself. Come on." Rick urged us to keep running towards the bells. We came to a clearing and tombstones littered the ground, and a small white church lay nearby. Running across the field we ran up the stairs only to open the doors to find three walkers in the pews. They all snarled when the saw us, hoping for a meal which they probably hadn't had in awhile. The three men- Daryl, Rick and Shane walked in with their knifes ready as the walkers stood. Rick stabbed on in the head with his knife while Shane impailed one in the eye. Daryl snuck up behind the third one and made kissing noises to lure her towards him. When she was close enough he brought his knife back and swung hard, slashing her in the throat. When the killing was down, Daryl walked forward.

"Sophia!" He shouted. "Yo, JC, you taking requests?" Daryl asked the large stature of Jesus on the cross.

"I'm telling you, it's the wrong church. It's got no steeple, Rick." Shane tried to tell Rick but was cut of by the loud blasting of church bells. Daryl shoved through everyone and ran to the side of the church which had a speaker that was playing church bells. Glenn flipped a switch, shutting the annoying bells off.

"A timer, it's on a timer." Daryl panted.

"I'm gonna go back in for a bit." Carol told us and everyone went their own ways to relax slightly. Daryl walked off into the cemetery with me following closely. When we were hidden a safe distance he turned around to face me. He didn't need to say anything so I walked forward and took his hands in mine, staring at him.

"Don't worry." I said, "You'll find her."

"Damn right.." He sighed. "Fuck this, all this wasting time on praying. We'll never find her if we keep wasting time."

"Relax." I brought my hands to his shoulders- which was a reach since I reached just below his shoulders. I rubbed his shoulders and watched him close his eyes and take a deep breath, he leaned closer to me. "You did this for me, i'll do it for you." I said and he gave a small smile, but it was wiped away when he saw Shane and Andrea staring our way. He walked out of my grasp but took my arm in his hand and pulled me back to the church where everyone stood.

"Y'all gonna follow the crrek bed back. Okay, Daryl, you're in charge." Shane walked up to Daryl and I, which caused Daryl to stiffen. "Me and Rick, we're just gonna hang back, search this area another hour or so just to be thorough."

"You're splittling us up. You sure?" Daryl asked in a hard tone.

"Yeah, we'll catch up to you."

"I want to stay too!" Carl said which made me sigh, he was just like his daddy. "I'm her friend."

"Just be careful, okay?" Lori told Carl.

"I will." He smiled at his mom.

"WHen did you start growing up?" She hugged him, then hugged and kissed Rick.

"I'll be along soon enough." Rick told her, and I noticed Shane glaring at his back- envious. I looked up at Daryl who had a knowing look, so I tugged on his shirt and looked pointedly at them. "Here, take this. Remember how to use it?" Rick asked Lori, holding out a gun.

"I'm not taking your gun and leaving you unarmed." Lori told him, Daryl handed a gun he pulled from his waistband to Lori.

"Here, got a spare. Take it." Daryl said and I saw Andrea sigh with anger, brushing her off I jogged to keep up with Daryl.

"When'd you get that?" I asked.

"I have my ways." He smirked and I gave a smile, of course he did, he was Daryl Dixon.


	8. Lone Walker

_Lone Walker_

**By ReedusLover3**

**** Short, sorry. I am tired and got back from a tennis match and now I have to leave..**

**Hope it's alright. I changed the story line a bit since I had to add my OC in.. ****

Daryl and I walked together at the front with Glenn, Carol, Andrea and Lori following us. Every one was silent and the only heard was our feet stepping on dead leaves.

"You still worrying about it?" Andrea asked and we all turned to see her staring at Lori who had stopped.

"It was gunshot." Lori stated. "We all heard it." Daryl added.

"Why one? Why just one gunshot?"

"Maybe they took down a walker." Daryl shrugged at her and I sighed, Lori had been like this for nearly half an hour.

"Please don't patronize me. You know Rick wouldn't risk a gunshot to put down one walker. Or Shane, they'd do it quietly."

"Shouldn't they have caught up with us by now?" Carol asked quietly, I glanced up at Daryl to see him looking agitated.

"There's nothing we can do about it anyway." Daryl stated. "Can't run around these woods chasing echoes."

"So what do we do?" Lori asked, annoyed.

"Same as we've been. Beat the bush for Sophia, work our way back to the highway."

"I'm sure they'll hook up with us back at the RV." Andrea said. Daryl began walking so I followed him back through the trees and branches, thinking. Sophia had to be somewhere, she can't hide for this long! "I'm sorry for what you're goin through. I know how you feel." I heard Andrea tell Carol.

"I suppose you do." Carol said. "Thank you. The thought of her out here by herself.." She started breaking down. "it's the not knowing that's killing me. I just keep hoping and praying she doesn't wind up like Amy." Carol saw the look on Andrea's face at the name of her dead sister and gasped. "Oh God.. That's the worst thing I ever said!"

"We're all hoping and praying with you, for what it'd worth." Andrea shook her head but had a cold face.

"I'll tell you what it's worth- not a damn thing." Daryl had walked over to them. "It's a waste of time all this hoping and praying. 'Cause we're gonna locate that little girl, she's gonna be just fine." Daryl told Carol with a determined voice. "Am I the only one zen 'round here? Good Lord." Daryl muttered as he walked back towards me and nodded his head to keep walking.

"You alright?" I heard Daryl ask me, pulling me out of the way of a tree.

"What?" I asked then saw him raise his eyebrow. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking.. paying attention." I mumbled and his hand kept hold of my arm.

"S'alright." Daryl told me and smiled. "You got that look on you're face. What do you wanna say?"

"Do you think we'll ever find her? We'll ever be able to survive like this?" I asked and then looked away when his look turned dark.

"That's a stupid question, Beth." He hissed. "Of course we'll find Sophia, she can't be far. As for the other question- I don't know, but i'm hoping we can last a lot longer." His hand left my arm and we went silent before I let out the breath I was holding. I was slightly afraid he would yell at me. Daryl stopped since the group did, and I stared at the sky. "We'll lose the light before too long." He told the group. "I think we should call it."

"Let's head back." Lori looked around.

"We'll pick it up again tomorrow?" Carol asked her.

"Yeah, we'll find her tomorrow." Everyone went quiet and Daryl whistled for us to follow him towards the highway. I was amazed how everyone was submissive to him, yes, he was a quickly angered person but he just had that air of dominance around him. I stayed back away from him, hoping to not talk to anyone. I just wanted to get back to the camp, rest and the find Sophia.

We had been walking for near half an hour when Lori broke the silence.

"How much farther?" She asked.

"Not much. Maybe one hundred yards as the crow flies." Daryl answered.

"Too bad we're not crows." Andrea muttered. I followed her as she walked seperated from the group right into a huge spider's web. "Oh. Oh!" She wiped it off, stumbling through the fallen logs. "As the crow flies my ass." Andrea hissed. A snarl was in my right ear and I let out a bloody scream, causing Andrea to scream as well.

"Andrea!?" Lori called out.

"BETH!" Daryl's voice was the loudest. The walker gripped onto Andrea's arms and I took out my knife, stabbing it in the side. Andrea was pushed away from the walker and she fell backwards screaming. The walker went for me and slammed me into a tree, making me loose grip on my knife.

"No.. no. HELP!" I screamed to no one, Andrea started crawling towards me while I struggled to keep the walker away from my face.

"Hey! Fucker!" Andrea shouted gaining it's attention, it's grip on me loosened and I pushed it away from it with all my weight. The walker stumbled away and I fell onto the ground, hitting my head on a tree log that laid there.

"Ow.." I mumbled, the world going dizzy. The snarling was loud and getting closer- I knew I would soon be dead. If only Daryl knew how-

"Beth?!" I heard Daryl shout again as he got closer, sitting up and holding my head I saw a woman on a horse with a bloody baseball bat.

"Lori? Lori Grimes? Whoa." The woman called out to the rest of the group who was running towards us. "Rick sent me, you've got to come now!"

"What?" Lori asked breathlessly.

"There's been an accident. Carl's been shot. He's still alove but you've got to come now." Lori didn't make a move to get on the horse. "Rick needs you, just come!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. We don't know this girl." Daryl pointed at the woman on the horse. "You can't get on that horse. "

"Rick said you have others on the highway, that big traffic snarl?" The woman asked.

"Uh-huh." Glenn said.

"Backtrack to Fairburn Road. Two miles down is our farm, you'll see the mailbox. The name's Greene. Hyah!" She swung the reins down and the horse went off galloping. We all stared at the retrating horse and two woman when the walker made wheezing noises. I gasped and struggled to crawl away but my head hurt too much- I was seeing dots.

"Shut up." Daryl snarled at the walker and shot it's head, he walked over to me and covered my hand that was on my head. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I f-fell..the walker, I shoved him.. " I whispered, trying to make a coherrant sentence.

"Sh, were you bit?"

"I- I.." I blacked out into his arms.


	9. The Farm

_The Farm_

**By ReedusLover3**

Something heavy was draped around my stomach, and my head laid on somthing hard yet surprisingly comfy. I stirred slightly and I felt the current pillow I was using move slightly as I did. My eyes fluttered open to see Daryl watching me. Looking around I noticed that his chest was the 'pillow' my head my on, and the heavy object draped across my stomach was his sleevless arm. I heard Carol crying in the back, and Andrea was making some clanking noises at the table in the RV. Obviously she was still trying to figure out how to clean her gun. I slowly sat up with Daryl, and he helped me stand.

"I need my clip now." Daryl told Andrea, she stared at us for a minute before handing it to him. "I'm gonna walk the road, look for the girl." He glanced at me. "I mean we are." Andrea nodded and Daryl helped me out of the RV.

"What happened?" I asked him as we began walking.

"You hit your head pretty hard." He answered. "Blacked out before you got a chance to explain what happened."

"Andrea tell you?" I asked.

"Yeah, told me that he snuck up on her and you saved her."

"I tried."

"You weren't bit." I looked at him. "I checked.. You didn't have a chance to tell me 'cause you blacked out."

"That's good." We grew silent as we walked farther away from the RV.

"Wait! I'm coming too!" Andrea shouted at us, running from the RV. Daryl looked back and saw Dale staring at the three of us.

"We're going for a walk. Shine some light in the forest." Daryl told Dale. "If she's out there, give her something to look at."

"Do you think that's a good idea right now?" Dale asked him.

"Dale." Andrea said sternly and walked ahead of Daryl and I.

As we walked further into the forest, I noticed how quiet it was. Serene. That's all I had hoped for after this epidemic happened, peace and quiet. In a world like this, though, you could never have that. Not with all these walkers- parasites, walking around trying to snatch a meal. I knew it could never be silent ever again, not until all these walkers died off which would be a miracle.

"You really think we're gonna find Sophia?" Andrea asked us.

"You got that look on your face, same as everybody else." Daryl stated as he shined a light in her face. "What the hell's wrong with you people? We just started looking."

"Well, do you?"

"It ain't the mountains of Tibet. It's Georgia. She could be holed up in a farmhouse somewhere. People get lost and they survive, it happens all the time."

"She's only twelve."

"Hell, I was younger than her and I got lost. Nine days in he woods eating berries, wiping my ass with poison oak."

"They found you?" I asked him and he looked at me.

"My old man was off on a bender with some waitress. Merle was doing another stint in juvie, didn't even know I was gone. I made my way back though. Went straight into the kitchen and made myself a sandwich. No worse for wear." Daryl paused. "'Cept my ass itched something awful." Andrea and I both snorted slightly.

"I'm sorry." Andrea laughed. "I'm sorry, that is a terrible story." We all started laughing together as we walked.

"Only difference is Sophia's got people looking for her. I call that an advantage." Daryl stated, determination in his voice. Going deeper into the forest we heard rustling which made everyone alert. Slowly making our way towards the sound. More rustling sounded and as we got closer, snarling was heard.

"What the hell?" Daryl asked, pointing his light at walker that was hanging in the tree by a rope. Looking at a note posted to the base of the tree, Daryl began reading it. "'Got bit. Fever hit. World gone to shit. Might as well quit'. Dumbass didn't know enought to shoot himself in the head. Turned himself into a big swinging piece of bait, and a mess. " Andrea made a gagging sound and Daryl and I turned to look at her. "Ya alright?" He asked.

"Trying not to puke." Andrea told us.

"Go ahead if ya gotta."

"No, i'm fine. Let's just talk about something else for a moment. How'd you learn to shoot?"

"Gotta eat. That's one thing these walkers and us have in common." Daryl said and stared at the walker struggling in the tree. "I guess it's the closest he's been to food since he turned. Look at him, hanging up there like a big pinata. The other geeks came and ate all the flesh off his legs." That sent Andrea off and she began coughing and vomiting.

"I thought we were changing the subject." She moaned.

"Call that payback for laughing about my itchy ass." Daryl chuckled.

"There wasn't a lot that came up." She paused. "You didn't make Elizabeth puke, she laughed at your ass too!"

"Huh," Daryl thought about it for a minute. "let's head back." Daryl stated and turned.

"Aren't you gonna.." She pointed at the walker.

"Nah, he ain't hurtin' nobody. Ain't gonna waste an arrow either. He made his choice, opted out.. let him hang." Andrea walked closer to the walker and Daryl and I watched closely. The walker snarled louder and began waving his arms around, trying to figure out how to get down. "You wanna live now or not?" Andrea turned to glare at him. "It's just a question."

"An answer for an arrow. Fair?"

"Mhm-hm."

"I don't know if I want to live, or if I have to, or if it's just a habit." Andrea told us.

"That's not much of an answer." Daryl picked his crossbow up and let an arrow out at the walker, hitting it straight in the eye. "Waste of an arrow." Daryl turned and took my hand in his and led me back through the path we made. It had started raining lightly and I could already feel my clothes getting damp. Andrea caught up to us and luckily never noticed our intertwined hands.

When we returned Carol slammed the RV door shut behind her, and Dale gave Daryl and I a look as we entered also. Carol was in the back bedroom with the door shut and her crying was loud. Daryl and I sat at the table, me leaning against his side. I felt like crying for how Carol was feeling right now. We promised to find Sophia and we didn't.

"Don't beat yourself up over this, Beth." Daryl whispered to me, as Dale entered and sat down across from us.

"We have to leave in the morning." Dale told us. "We can't keep sitting her, it won't do any good."

"What about Sophia?" I asked.

"We can keep searching, but we need to connect with our group. They are safe and sound at the farm, and we're still here in this snarl. Who knows when the hoard of walkers will come back, we need to keep everyone safe."

"But-" Daryl gripped my knee and I sighed. "Alright. When morning comes, we'll leave food for her and a sign."

"When morning comes." Dale repeated and stood up to go sit in the driver's seat of the RV.

When the first light shown through the curtains of the RV window, I knew it was time. We woke Carol who had dried tears on her face and called Andrea down from the roof to get prepared. We left an assortment of foods for her, and a sign on the windshield of a car before we left. Dale drove his RV with Carol, Andrea drove a silver car, and I rode with Daryl on his motercycle. We followed the directions the one woman told us and found ourselves coming closer to a beautiful farm. An unpainted barn sat to the left of an old country house, and there were many fields with animals grazing around it. Daryl stopped his bike near the house and let me climb off before he got off. The others from our group surrounded us with smiles, and new faces were among them.

"How is he?" Dale asked immediately to Rick and Lori.

"He'll pull through." Lori answered. "Thanks to Hershel and his people." She smiled at the new faces. Hershel was an older man with white hair and bushy eyebrows.

"And Shane." Rick added and I glanced over to see Shane looking at the ground. "We would of lost Caril if not for him." Dale hugged Rick, and I looked up at Daryl to see him staring at the new people. Obviously not trusting them. Everyone began hugging each other and saying their greetings.

"How'd it happen?" Dale asked.

"Hunting accident. That's all- just a stupid hunting accident." Rick told us all and I smiled, I felt Daryl's hand slide onto my back without anyone noticing and I finally felt happiness. We were safe for once.


	10. Shane and His Ways

_Shane and his ways_

**ReedusLover3**

***CONTAINS SOME SEXUAL CONTENT..**

**NOT THE GOOD KIND***

****WHEN YOU HEAR DARYL SAY BETH, **

**HE'S TALKING ABOUT ELIZABETH..**

**NOT THE BLONDE BETH WHO IS FROM**

**HERSHEL'S FARM****

After we had greeted everyone in out group, we met the new people. There was Maggie who was the woman who saved Andrea and I from the walker. She was tall with chin length chestnut colored hair, and navy blue eyes. Beth was a teenager with pretty, long blonde hair and eyes that matched Maggies. There was Hershel who was an older gentleman with white hair and bushy eyebrows. He was the father of Maggie and Beth. Patricia was the wife of Otis who had supposedly died helping Shane. She was the same height at Maggie with graying blonde hair, and blue eyes. Last was Jimmy- Beth's boyfriend, he was shorter than Daryl with brown hair and matching eyes. We were sent towards a pile of rocks which Maggie told me was a reminder of Otis. While we were standing there praying, Patricia asked Shane to say words about Otis. I eyed him closely as he spoke. He was obviously torn up about the death, but there was something else I saw in his eyes that rarely looked up at the group. Guilt, remorse. From what I knew of Shane, he wasn't telling the whole story. I looked up at Daryl to see him eyeing Shane down as well. I nudged him lightly and nodded at Shane, Daryl obviously understood what I meant. He nodded his head also and when the group dispersed we headed towards the empty fields together. When we were far from the others we sat beneath a tree and stared at the serene farm from our spot.

"He's lying." I told Daryl without even having to explain or say who I was talking about.

"I know." He stated. "Damn shame no one else can tell."

"What do we do?"

"Nothin'. He'll get what he deserves when the time comes."

"You sure?"

"Yeah.. don't worry about it." Daryl looked at me, then looked away.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothin'." Daryl chuckled. "Your persistance. You always want to be the good guy, Beth."

"Is that a good thing?" I asked him, messing with a piece of grass.

"Yeah, sort of." He looked at me again but didn't turn away. "Beth, i've only know you for a few days and I feel like I already know your whole life story."

"Is that so.." I trailed off as I stared into his icy blue eyes, he saw me staring at him intently and he sighed. Why wasn't he like this with everyone else?

"Come on," he held a hand out and helped me up, "time to go back. They might worry." Daryl stated. We walked back hand and hand, only letting them go when we reached to the house where everyone was moving about.

"Shower's open, feel free to use it." I heard Beth tell Daryl and I.

"Go on." He pushed me towards the door and I nodded, following Beth through the kitchen to a bathroom in the back.

"I have extra clothes you can go through and see what fits after you're shower." I nodded at her kind words. "Take you're time." She smiled before leaving me be. I flipped the shower on to warm and smiled when I stepped in, the pounding on my back felt nice. After cleaning myself and such, I stepped out of the shower and began searching through the clothes. I found a pair of ripped jeans which fit nicely, new socks, and a peach colored tank top that was loose fitting. When I was finishing up, the door flung open to reveal Shane. I snarled in disgust as he stared at me. Luckily, I was dressed this time.

"What?" I asked, annoyed. I watched him shut the door behind him and step closer to me.

"We need to talk." He stated.

"No, we don't." I made a move to bypass him but his hand gripped my wrist.

"Yes, we do." Shane said and pulled me backwards. "Listen to me." He pushed me against the bathroom wall and held my wrists down. "That night at the CDC-"

"Oh, when you tried to rape me?" I cut him off and his glared at me.

"I'm not liking this attitude, Elizabeth. Daryl is rubbing off onto you."

"Does it matter?"

"I don't like bein' disrespected, especially by a woman." I didn't respond so he continued. "I think we both know how hard it is to keep up a relationship."

"And?"

"That night, I think we should finish it." He paused. "We have nothing left to loose, what with the world turning to shit." I went to break free from him, but his grip was too strong.

"Fuck no!" I snarled. "You tried raping me against my will! I don't want to 'finish it', all I want is for you to get you're dirty hands off of me!" I shouted and his face turned red.

"Keep you're mouth shut!" He hissed and I had memories of the CDC come back.

"Get off of me.. now!" He wouldn't listen. One hand went and locked the bathroom door, while the other pinned my arms above my body. "Shane.. SHANE!" I screamed against his mouth that sat on mine. His other hand trailed up my shirt and to my bra, I struggled against him which only made him tighten his grip.

"I've wanted this for so long.." Shane mumbled and his hand that was on my breasts trailed down to my pants, unbuttoning them. I let out a muffled scream as his hand slipped down the waistband. "Stop moving." He told me. I quit struggling, knowing it was a failure to even try. His grip on me was deadly and strong, and his mouth on mine blocked all sounds I made. When my pants fell, he went to unbuckle his but his grip slipped and I elbowed him in the eye. "Fuck!" He screamed as I ran to the door, struggling with the lock. "You little bitch, get you're ass over here!" Shane gripped my hair and drug me backwards. "Don't ruin my fun!"

"Help-" Shane slammed my head against the counter.

"Be. Quiet." He snarled into my ear, black dots swarming my vision. No.. no I can't black out..

My head hurt, and my eyes stung from unshed tears when I woke. I was laying on a bed in a secluded bedroom. I could hear people shuffling about in the kitchen nearby, and Carl's muffled and weak voice talking. Sitting up, I noticed that I was fully naked and I immediately pulled the covers up. Bad thoughts swirled my head and I knew something had happened after I blacked out. As I moaned about my head, the door opened and Patricia walked in.

"Oh thank God.." She mumbled and ran to my side. "How do you feel?"

"Like shit.." I answered.

"Here, let's get you dressed." She handed me my clothes and helped me put them on, my face red the whole time. "Lay down, you're head must hurt an awful lot." She left the room and I heard her shouting for someone. "She's up! Come! Come!" When she did return, it was with Hershel and Daryl. I couldn't stare at Daryl because his intense eyes were burning a hole in my side.

"You must feel sore?" Hershel asked quietly and I nodded. "You had quite a hit to the head again. Concussion, possibly."

"What happened?" I asked and Hershel and Patricia stared at each other before looking back at me.

"We'll leave you two be." Hershel stated and left the room with Patricia, shutting the door. Daryl stepped forward and sat at the edge of my bed.

"What happened? Tell me, please." I pleaded to him, taking his hand in mine.

"Beth.. h-he.." He trailed off.

"What?"

**LEAVE COMMENTS/REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	11. Near Death Experience

_Relief_

**ReedusLover3**

Home is behind

The world ahead

And there are many paths to tread

Through shadow

To the edge of night

Until the stars are all alight

Mist and shadow

Cloud and shade

All shall fade

All shall fade- Pippin's song, Lord of the Rings 3

_**Fun Fact of the day:**_

_**Pilgrims ate popcorn at the First Thanksgiving Dinner**_

"What did he do, Daryl?" I asked, worried. All the bad thoughts were running through my head. "Daryl? What did he do?" I watched him sigh before messing with the bed covers.

"He.. he was close to raping you, Beth. So close." Daryl told me and I let out a huge breath. "Luckily Jimmy heard you calling out and broke down the door. Shane, he.. he was almost ready to-"

"It's fine." I said and Daryl looked up. "Where's Shane now?"

"Well, after Jimmy beat the shit out of him, Rick took him around back and had a very long talk with him." Daryl finally looked at me. "Then once they were done I about beat the shit outta him." I glanced up to see him staring at me with a dark look. "That fucker should be dead. Fucking Hershel stopped me.. said something about no fights on his property. Fuck that shit!"

"It's alright.. he-"

"Don't you say it's alright, Elizabeth!" He snapped at me and I cowered slightly, his expression immediately softened. "I'm sorry. Alls I'm saying is that Shane is nothing but trouble."

"I know. Does anyone else know?" I asked and leaned back into the headboard.

"Only Daryl, Hershel, and Jimmy know. Patricia and everyone else thinks you slipped getting out of the shower and hit your head." I nodded and then began thinking.

"Why do you care?" I asked.

"What?" That caught him off guard.

"Why do you care so much about me? I am nothing special, Daryl, i'm just like the others."

"No you're not. You're not like them, and we both know that."

"Why do you care? Tell me." I demanded, he never showed any other of the emotions he showed me to anyone else.

"Beth, there's something about you." He paused and stared at me. "I can't explain.. you know I can't."

"Daryl-" I was stopped when he got on his knees and crawled closer to me. His hands gripped my face and he stared into my eyes. Before I could say anything his head swooped down and he kissed me gently. He was acting like I was a piece of glass, like I could break any second. He leaned his forhead against mine and then rubbed his calloused thumb over my bottom lip. He looked like he was going to kiss me again when the door opened and Hershel stepped in. Seeing the position we were in, he coughed and looked at the floor.

"Excuse me, I need to check you're head Miss Parrish." Hershel told me.

"Please call me Elizabeth, sir." He nodded and then looked at Daryl who hadn't moved yet.

"If you could please leave." Hershel asked Daryl who gave a scowl but left without a word and I sighed. "You had a nasty hit to you're head, mighty fine cut you got as well." Hershel said as he unwrapped the bandage on my head. "You have gotten quite a knocking I hear. Maggie said you had hit you're head when she saved you?" I nodded. "Well, we'll have to watch you closely. Don't want any permanent brain damage." Hershel touched the cut that was on my temple, it stung really bad. "Hm not bad, 'bout four inches long. Might scar over. Well, it seems fit to be left unbandaged. You probably want out of that bed, correct?"

"Yes."

"I'll help you out to the porch to sit out there. Before we go I need to ask you something."

"What?"

"That Shane man, I have asked that no one know about him trying to sexually harass you."

"Why?"

"It will only cause problems here and I do not need that. I have asked the men who know that they shouldn't tell anyone. Shane has been reprimanded and will not be allowed to touch you and such. Now come along." I nodded and slid to the edge of the bed, I noticed someone had re-dressed me in the clothes I had chosen. Hershel wrapped an arm around me and helped me walked outside to the porch. I was angry that Shane wasn't punished more but I dealt with it. I sat on the rocking chair and Hershel went over to the men- Rick, Daryl and Shane who were around the hood of Carol's car. They looked to be consulting and I noticed how Rick and Shane looked discouraged, probably due to the fact they both were incapable of searching. As they went on talking, Rick pulled out his gun and sat it on the hood. Shane did the same with hesitation, and I was slightly happy he wasn't armed.

"Hey." I heard a male voice and jumped to see Jimmy standing at the entrance to the house.

"Hi, Jimmy." I nodded and saw him run a hand through his hair.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine, not feeling the best though."

"I see, you had been shoved around a lot when I found you.."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Saving me, from Shane." Jimmy nodded and eyed Shane who was still around the hood talking to everyone.

"Bastard.." Jimmy muttered. "He should be dead."

"That's what Daryl said."

"You should of seen him, Daryl, he about did kill him." Jimmy stuck his hands in his pockets. "I wouldn't of stopped him, but ya know, Rick's his best friend and obviously doesn't want him dead." I nodded at his words, understanding how Rick felt. "Well, i'll be going. Holler if ya need anything, Elizabeth." Jimmy walked into the house and I gave a small smile. Everyone dispersed from the hood of the car and I noticed Daryl walking towards me. When he was close enough, he leaned against the railing and watched me.

"You searching?" I asked him.

"Yeah, be back later tonight. Maybe for dinner." He answered.

"Be safe." Daryl came closer and ran his fingers through my auburn hair.

"I will." He ran a thumb against my cheek and turned away. "Don't go near _him_." Daryl spat and I knew he meant Shane.

"I won't." I watched him walk across the front yard and towards the woods. I had never met anyone like him besides my brother who nearly just like him. Daryl was stubborn, hard-headed, surly, an ass, but yet so perfect. I saw T-Dog and Dale preparing to get water so I called out to them. Dale came forward and smiled.

"Finally out and about, huh?" Dale grinned. "What do you need?"

"Can I come with you to get water?" I asked. "I need to move around, i'm tried to sitting." Dale thought about this before holding a hand out.

"Off we go." He smiled as we walked away from the house.

As we made our way to the pump, I stepped towards the well opening and stared around. It was so beautiful here.

"Say, you think there's a snowball chance we'll actually find the little girl?" I heard T-Dog asked and I sighed, of course we would. Daryl would find her.

"For the first time in my life i'm betting on the snowball." Dale answered.

"Yeah me too." T-Dog sighed, that's when I heard the snarling. Dale stepped forward next to me. "Do whatever we have to. I don't care if I have to comb the woods like Rambo or fetch a pail of water. Everyone kicks in, does their part." Dale and I leaned over the edge and peered down. My head spun and I fell backwards with a choked scream. "Am I right? Do your part, don't complain. That's what I always-" Dale ran forward and ripped the latel filled with water from T-Dog, he was about to drink it.

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you." Dale stated and T-Dog's eyes widened as he looked over at the well. It wasn't long before our whole group knew about the well, I was just surprised Hershel didn't know about it. Standing around the opening and looking down inside, we all stared at a water-logged walker. His skin was swollen and had been puckered up from being in the well too long. "Looks like we got a swimmer." Dale told us.

"How long do you think it's been down there?" Asked Glenn.

"Long enough to grow gills." Andrea commented.

"We can't just leave it down there. God knows what it's doing to the water." Lori stated as she stared down at the hissing walker.

"We gotta get it out." Shane looked around at us.

"Easy, put a bullet in it's head." T-Dog told Shane. "I'll get a rope."

"Whoa, whoa, guys. No." Maggie said, stopping all movement.

"Why not? It's a good plan." Glenn said, staring at her.

"It's a stupid plan." Andrea told him, annoyed. "If that thing hasn't contaminated the water yet, blowing it's brains out will finish the job."

"She's right, can't risk it." Shane glanced down at the pathetic thing.

"So it has to come out alive?" T-Dog asked, looking perplexed.

"So to speak."

"How do we do that?" I asked and everyone looked at me. Someone went off to get some meat and attached it to a rope and slowly let it hang into the well. The walker stared at it but made no move to even try to eat it.

"He's not going for it." Dale muttered.

"Maybe 'cause canned ham don't kick and scream when you try to eat it." T-Dog mumbled.

"he's right, there's a reason the dead didn't come back to life if they're raiding our cupboards." Andrea said. "We need live bait." Everyone looked at Glenn and he swallowed.

"No.. no, no. Not happening." Glenn told us.

"Come on, Glenn, we need to get it out. You're not heavy so we can lift you out if anything happens." Andrea told him and I stepped forward.

"I'll do it." I told everyone who chuckled. I had to do something for the group, I had been nothing but a problem it seemed. And Glenn always had to do everything, whether it was risking his life for his group or going out alone to get supplies for us.

"No, if we strung you up and flung you down there and that son of a bitch bit you.. Daryl would kill us all." T-Dog said and everyone made sounds of agreement.

"Come on, i'm lighter than Glenn." I whined. "Let me do it."

"Do what the woman says." Shane muttered and I glared at him.

"Obviously you never listen to what I say." I snapped back, reminding him of when he almost raped me and I begged him to stop.

"Now listen here-" Shane looked up and glared at me.

"Now, now." Dale, always the mediator, said and looked at us. "Let her do it." I nodded and gave him a tiny smile. If only they knew what Shane had done to me. I sat on the edge of the well and leaned my feet against the metal bar in the middle. Glenn and T-Dog helped knot a rope around my waist and hips, making sure it was secure.

"We're gonna get you out of here in one piece." I heard Shane tell me, his words forced, but I didn't care what he had to say.

"Living." I said. "I want to get out in a living piece." I hissed at the group. They wrapped the other end the rope around the pump and everyone held it tightly.

"Nice and slow, please." I asked.

"We got you." Andrea stated.

"Oh you people are crazy." Maggie muttered, nervous.

"You wanna get it out of your well or not?" Shane called out to her.

"Give us an eye there, Maggie." Dale muttered, and she stepped closer to the well to peer down. I started pulling myself down and let go of the metal pipe in the middle. Gripping the rope I held my breath as the people above me supported my weight. Shining a light on the walker, I watched as I got closer and closer to it. The snarls were loud and I let out a shaky breath.

"Doing okay?" I heard Maggie shout down at me.

"Doing great. Just peachy." I told her, swinging the other rope in my hand I tried to hook it around it's neck.

"Little lower, little more." Maggie told the others and I kept going further down, my feet dangling precariously above the walker. Almost getting the walker in the noose, the rope holding me suddenly got loose and I dropped a foot or two. Letting out a scream, I began kicking my legs in order to keep the walker away from them.

"Get it!"

"Grab it! Grab it!"

"Elizabeth!"

"Shit! No! No!" Everyones screams above me were heard, I was dropped even further and I let out a bloodcurdled scream.

"Fuck! Help!" I shouted upwards and felt some tears fall down my face. "Get me out of here!" I kicked and swung around the cement pit with the walker's arms trying to grab at me. I let out more screams and cuss words, trying to get my legs away from the snarling monster below me. "Get it off! Get it off!" I shouted upward, in hope someone would help me. "GET ME OUT!"

"Hang out!"

"Wait, hold on, Elizabeth!" People shouted back at me.

"This is bad.. oh god, get me out!" I cried out, kicking even harder. "Come on you fuckers! Get me out NOW!" I kept my hands on the wells side and kept kicking, I stared upwards to see nothing but the blue sky. "No, no! Help!"

"Pull! Pull harder!"

"PULL!"

"Let's go! Pull! Pull!" The group above kept shouting and I felt myself be lifted somewhat.

"Get me up, get me up!" I screamed and began trying to climb up my rope as they pulled. "Oh my God!" The snarling was getting louder and I felt the walker grip my legs. "Pull me up!" I shouted. "Harder!" I screamed, as I was being pulled harder towards the opening. When I reached the top I gripped the metal bar and heaved myself upwards. Shane ran forward and flung me away from the hole and everyone crowded around me. I slapped Shane away from me, remembering he wasn't suppose to touch me, he stumbled a few paces away. I glared at him.

"Are you okay?" I heard multiple people ask as I panted into the ground.

"Get off me." I hissed and sat up. "Here." I handed them the rope that held the walker, I had managed to somehow get the thing hooked around it. I stood up and stumbled away, trying to catch my breath. "Thank me later." I waved them off and limped back to the house. Damn, that wore me out. What would Daryl of said if he found out?


	12. Roses and Ridges

_Roses and Ridges_

**By ReedusLover3**

***Sorry for the confusion last chapter.. Note that ONLY Daryl, Rick, Jimmy and Hershel know about Shane trying to rape Elizabeth. Everyone else thinks she hit her head from slipping as she got out of the shower. As for using herself as bait.. She felt like she wasn't helping the group best to her abilities. So instead of letting Glenn do it (since he is almost always used for bait/put in danger for the group) she offered. No one wanted her to do it but Shane did because he had a thought she would get bitten and he would be rid of her (sorry I forgot to add that, but it's in Elizabeth's POV). If there is anymore confusion I will fix it to the best of my abilities and try to make it more understandable. Criticism is welcomed because I want to be a better writer, so please, state your opinion and ideas! Thank you.***

I walked back to my tent which was slightly away from the group, Daryl had said we were going to share one which I didn't mind since we were close. I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. Something must be up with him, only due to the fact he rarely ever showed any emotion except indifference or anger. Entering the tent, I saw two sleeping bags positioned next to each other, a small electric latern in the middle and both of our bags in the corner. It wasn't big but it was cozy. I sat down on a random sleeping bag and laid my head down on the pillow, trying to rest. I had overworked myself from my adventure in the well. I was so close to being bitten, what if I was? What would Daryl say? Or even Rick or Hershel? Obviously Shane would welcome the fact that he had the chance to blow my brains out, and Rick would let me live to the last second. The thing is, if I was ever bitten I would want to die right away. I do not want to go through the pain of becoming a walker, ever. As I dozed off I heard the zipper move around and the flap to be lowered. I panicked. Shane, it could be him. I jumped up and grabbed the nearest object which was the latern. I prepared myself and almost slammed the latern in the Daryl's face but he gripped my wrist before I did.

"Whoa.. Relax, it's just me." Daryl stated and loosened his grip on my wrist.

"Sorry, I thought you were.. uhm, Shane." I admitted.

"Has he talked to you?" Daryl asked in a hard tone, his eyes growing dark.

"Once, just a small comment but it was nothing." Daryl nodded but his eyes didn't grow soft.

"Why are you soaking wet?"

"Uhm, there was a walker in the well so they lowered me down into it to try and lure it out."

"They forced you?! Those motherfu-" I grabbed his face and he immediately stopped talking.

"Shh." I muttered and stepped closer. "I offered."

"Why the hell would you do that?! You could of been bit or hurt!" He ripped his face away from my hands and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Calm down, I wasn't-"

"There was a chance, Beth, that you could of been bit." Daryl growled. "I do **not** want to have to see you shot because of a damn bite. Ya' hear?" I nodded.

"I'm sorry.."

"Did you get it?"

"What?"

"The walker, did you get it out?"

"Yeah, I did. I wrapped a noose around it and the lifted up." Daryl gave a small smile. "Apparenly it's lower half fell into the water, so we can't drink from it."

"Damn." He sighed and sat down on a sleeping bag and beckoned me to come over to him. "Come 'ere." I sat down next to him and he pulled me closer. "Here." He handed me a white flower with a yellow middle. "I found 'em when I was searching, I gave one to Carol too. Cherokee Rose, sign of hope I believe, for finding Sophia." I nodded and took the beautiful flower from him.

"That was very nice of ya'." I grinned and fiddled with the petals, I sat it in an empty bottle that was laying around and admired it. "Thank you."

"Welcome." He sighed and I leaned back against him. "I didn't find anything.." No. We had to find her, Sophia, she was the only thing keeping Carol from breaking. "I want you to come with me next time, possibly tomorrow."

"I will."

"Do you feel alright? Head hurt?"

"Not at all, I think I am alright to go help tomorrow." I felt him nod his head. "I'm gonna go to the restroom."

"I'll be here." Daryl called out to me and I smiled as I unzipped the tent and stood in the slightly chilly air. I heard some rustling to to my right and I saw Lori squatting in the ground. What was she doing? I walked up behind her and coughed lightly. She jolted up and I stared at what she held in her hand.. a pregnancy test.

"Lori?" I stepped closer as I saw her sob slightly. "Lori, what is it?" She didn't answer so I took her other hand in mine and stared at her. "Is it positive?" She nodded and I sighed, oh no. I heard her sob again so I held her tightly as she dropped the test to the ground. "It'll be alright, it's going to be fine."

"N-no.. how do I tell Rick?" She questioned.

"You don't have to do it alone."

"No, you can't be there with me. I have to handle this.. I have to be an adult."

"Lori, sometimes we need someone else to help us through the tough times. You and everyone have been so.. kind to me." I struggled to get that out.

"You're telling me something. What is it?" She asked, worried.

"We're talking about you, not me."

"Elizabeth, I can help you too." Lori pulled away from our embrace. "You have more than just Daryl here for you. You need a woman to talk to."

"Shane.. h-he tried to rape me." I whispered.

"W-what?"

"Two times. Once at the CDC and yesterday."

"He didn't rape you?"

"No, like I said, he tried. Daryl saved me the first time and Jimmy came just at the right time to help me." I paused. "I wasn't awake when Shane tried the second time, he hit my head against the counter so I didn't struggle."

"Who knows?"

"Jimmy, Daryl, Hershel and Rick."

"Rick didn't tell me.."

"They didn't want anyone to know. Rick didn't want this ruining the group."

"Shane tried to have his way with me too..at the CDC."

"He was drunk?" Lori nodded. "He tried to rape you before he tried with me.." Lori grabbed me before I fell to the ground with sobs wracking my body. "H-he's an asshole.."

"Sh, here, let's get you back to Daryl." Lori helped me walk to the tent but before we got close she stopped me. "Don't tell anyone about the pregnancy. I want it to stay a secret between us, I can't have everyone trying to change my decisions." I nodded and wiped a few stray tears away. "Be safe, Elizabeth." She left me outside the tent, and I shut my eyes. I felt that I was on a new level with Lori now, we understood each other and could possibly help the other through this turmoil. I unzipped the tent and Daryl looked at me.

"That was a damn long piss, what the-" He saw my eyes and jumped up. "What's wrong? What happened? Did Shane-"

"No... I was just talking with Lori about Shane." I took a deep breath. "I needed to tell her, someone else- a woman, needed to know."

"Beth.." Daryl sighed and wiped my tears away with his thumbs. "Come on, let's get some rest." We both laid down on the sleeping bags and I tried to stop sobs from leaving my body, but I couldn't. Daryl turned the latern off and drug my bag over to him so he could wrap his arms around me. I soon slept peacefully with Daryl's protective arms around me. He had a way of making me feel comforted..

I woke up before Daryl and changed into some ripped skinny jeans and a maroon colored top. I slipped on my black combat boots and left the tent quietly, not wanting to wake Daryl up. I found Carol out hanging laundry so I began helping her.

"Morning." Carol greeted.

"Mornin'. Where is everyone?" I asked as I hung some clothes up.

"The men are inside the house with Carl and Hershel, Andrea is with Maggie and Beth, and Lori is still sleeping."

"I can start on breakfast?"

"Sure, we have some leftover eggs over in that basket and some vegtables."

"I'll make eggs." She nodded and I made my way to the fire and began cracking the eggs into a pan. Swirling the eggs around to mix them together, I added some lettuce, and broccoli also. Sitting the pan over the fire, I let it heat up before taking a spatula and moving it around. I heard a tent open and looked up to see Daryl exiting out tent.

"Hey." I called out as he walked towards me. "Breakfast will be done soon, make sure to tell the others if you see them."

"Where are they?"

"In the house I think."

"I'll be back in a little bit, we're going out searching, remember?"

"Yes, I do." I smiled. "I'll be ready." Nodding he came closer and tangled his hand in my hair and leaned down to lightly kiss my forehead. Carol wasn't paying attention so it went unnoticed. He walked away towards the house and I grinned to myself. I scrambled the eggs and put some on a plate before making one last batch for everyone. I heard another tent open that was closer to me and I knew it was Lori.

"I can't believe I slept in." She commented to Carol and I.

"You must of needed it." Carol told her, as Lori began helping her hang the laundry out. "Feeling alright?"

"Next time wake me, alright? Especially on laundry day."

"I can manage. I had an idea I wanted to run by you and Elizabeth." I perked up at my name and walked over to them.

"What's that?" Lori and I asked at the same time.

"That big kitchen of theirs got me thinking. I wouldn't mind cooking in a real kitchen again, maybe we could all pitch in and cook dinner for Hershel and his family tonight. Kind of looking for things to keep my mind occupied."

"After everything they've done for us, seems like the least we could do." Lori commented.

"You mind extending the invitation?"

"Would just feel more right coming from you." I looked down at the ground and sighed, poor Carol.

"How so?"

"You're Rick's wife. Sort of makes you unofficial First Lady."

"She's right." I told Lori and saw her look at us funny. I went back to the eggs and began spooning them on to plates and handing them to people who stood nearby.

"Morning, let's get going." Rick called out to us. "Got a lot of ground to cover." Daryl motioned me towards the hood of Carol's car where everyone was gathering to prepare to search. "We're getting new search grids today. If she made it as far as the farmhouse Daryl found, she might of gone further east than we've been." I saw Shane roll his eyes and I shot a glare his way.

"I'd like to help." Jimmy stepped forward. "I know the are pretty well." I smiled at him then looked over to see Daryl slipping on a flannel shirt, he never wore long sleeve shirts. I couldn't help but stare.

"Hershel's alright with this?"

"Yeah, he said I should ask you." I could tell he was lying but didn't point it out.

"Alright then, thanks." Rick nodded at him.

"Nothing about what Daryl found screams Sophia to me." Shane commented from his spot in the passenger seat. "Anyone could have been holed up in that farmhouse."

"Anybody includes her, right?" Andrea asked him.

"Whoever slept in that cupboard was no bigger than yay-high." Daryl made a motion to his waist height.

"It had to be someone small, nothing bigger could of fit in a cupboard." I commented and Andrea nodded at me.

"It's a good lead." Andrea smiled.

"Maybe we'll pick up her trail again."

"No maybe about it. We're-" He motioned to me and him. "gonna borrow a horse, head up this ridge here, take a bird's-eye view of the whole grid." Daryl pointed at a spot on the map. Dale came up to us and dropped the bag of guns on the hood. "If she's up there, we'll spot her."

"Good idea." T-Dog looked at us. "Maybe you'll see your chupacabra up there too."

"Chupacabra?" Rick asked, looking amused.

"You never heard this?" Dale asked and smiled. "Our first night in camp, Daryl tells us that the whole thing reminds him of a time when he went squirrel hunting and he saw a chupacabra." Dale said slightly sarcastic and handed Rick a shot-gun, Jimmy began chuckling.

"What are you braying at, jackass?" Daryl hissed at Jimmy and I put my hand on his back to calm him down slightly.

"So you believe in a blood-sucking dog?"

"Do you believe in dead people walking around?" Daryl commented and I stiffled my laughter. Jimmy went silent and went to grab at the gun.

"Hey now, ever fire one before?" Rick asked, taking the gun under his arm.

"Well if i'm going out, I want one." Jimmy told us.

"Yeah," Daryl slung his bow over his shoulder and grabbed mine from me, "and people in hell want Slurpees." Daryl hissed and walked away with me following behind him.

We made our way to the barn with the horses and he saddled one.

"Just one?" I asked.

"We're riding together." Daryl smirked at me and handed me my arrow and bows. Climbing on the saddle, he held out his hand to me and helped me up behind him. When were settled we set off into the woods together, silent. Along the way, Daryl caught some squirrels for dinner and made me hold them in my bag so we didn't lose them. "Ever think we'll find a cure?"

"A cure? Possibly, if someone is still alive in a CDC out there." I sighed. "And possibly not since they all opted out, like Jenner said they did."

"Damn fuckers.." Daryl muttered and took one hand off the reins and laid it on my knee that was around his thighs. I blushed, happy he couldn't see it since I was behind him. His hand slid further up my leg as we walked along the ridge and I shuffled lightly in the saddle. I heard him laugh, obviously liking the effect he had on me. "Whoa." He slowed the horse as we came next to a river. His hand on my leg pointed to something on a log in the river, a doll. Sophia! Daryl jumped off the horse and then gripped my waist and helped me off of it. Tying a rope to a tree so the horse wouldn't bolt, we climbed down the ridge together towards the doll. I grabbed the doll and stared at it, it was sopping wet but it looked like it hadn't been there long. "Sophia!" Nothing, silence. Sighing we climbed back up the ridge and climbed back on the horse. I was happy we found her doll, she couldn't be far! Daryl's hand immediately went back to my knee as we rode further into the woods. Birds flew past us in a scared rush which startled the horse slightly. "Whoa.. easy." Daryl looked around and then tapped the reins lightly. "Come on." He made a kissing noise and the horse resumed walking. Little did we know the snake that sat in the middle of the path we were on, the horse began bucking and whinnying. "Whoa! Whoa, whoa!" Daryl shouted, the horse did a final bucking motion and flung Daryl and I off and down the cliffside. Hitting rocks, and sliding down into the water I cried out in pain as I landed on my side. Damn, that hurt.

"Daryl..." I cried out from where I laid in the cold water.

"Son of a bitch." He panted, I painfully turned over to see him holding his side. He had an arrow from his crossbow imbedded into his side. Slowly standing up he made his way to the bank of the river. "Elizabeth," he called out, "can you make it to the bank?"

"Y-yeah." I crawled to him and landed on my back, panting. Daryl took his knife and tore off the sleeves of his flannel. Tying them together, he wrapped it like a tourniquet around his waist. He glanced up at the ridge we had to climb to get back to the path. Let's just say, it was high and steep with many boulders jutting out. This was going to be a bitch to climb with Daryl hurt worse than I was..


	13. Geek Ears

_Geek Ears_

**By ReedusLover3**

*** I will try and change up the story, I don't want it to be EXACTLY like the actual show. I will add some other stuff that will happen and change the lifes of everyone.. we'll see in due time. Thanks for the comments, I do look at them :) ***

When I was little we (my brothers' and I) would climb cliffs and ridges. For fun, and to test our strength. I made it up them, but I would be last only considering my brothers' were older and stronger than I was. Over time I got taller and thinned out, so I began working out- weight lifting and such so I could be able to use my bow better. Any old fool could use a bow, but having great strength and aim is an advantage. As high school went by, I found myself stronger and was able to climb up the cliff and not be last. I was so proud of myself that I had finally beaten my brothers, that I had been better than them at something.

Right now, I wasn't climbing the cliff for fun. This was different. Daryl fished his crossbow from the water and painfully made his way towards the side of the ridge. He was way stronger than I was and could have climbed easily up it, but he was injured. There was no way he would be able to climb it fast. We were wasting time and I had to find a way to get him up there.

"Shit.." I muttered as I lifted myself up on a rock that jutted out. I was sore from the fall but it didn't affect how well I could lift myself and climb. "You okay?" I called down to Daryl who was grunting as he tried lifting himself. He was using a strong branch to get leverage but he was in such pain, and was weak that it barely helped.

"Peachy." He panted out and I watched him groan as he tried crawling further up.

"I think I need to go back and get help." I called down to him. "I can run all the way back, no sweat and grab another horse and rope?"

"Go.. go.."

"Will you be fine?"

"Fuckin' leave already!" He ground out and I nodded, slightly saddened at his tone. I couldn't let that get to me, so I began climbing the side of the cliff and used all my strength to reach the top. I looked down to see Daryl inching his way up. He could make it, maybe. I gave him one last look and began running full speed the way we came from. It was far, but not too far so it wasn't long before I saw the small dot in the distance that was the Green residence. I sprinted all out- ignoring the burn in my lungs and the protest of my sore muscles. I couldn't let that stop me. I saw Lori and Rick talking, and Glenn pacing around the camp. Lori and Rick looked up and saw me running full speed toward them.

"Elizabeth?!" I heard Rick yell and begin running towards me. "What's wrong? Where's Daryl?!"

"Did something happen?" I heard Lori shout.

"Daryl.. he's injured.. we fell off a cliff." I panted. "He needs help.. I ran as fast, I need a horse."

"Lori! Help her!" Rick shouted and she ran towards the horse barn as I followed. Lori went to saddle a horse but I stopped her.

"No, no saddle. It'll take to long." Flinging a rope over my shoulder, I swung my leg over the horse and heaved myself up quickly. "I'll be back. Hyah!" I kicked my heels into the horse and gripped it's mane, making it gallop all the way back to Daryl. When I made it back where we fell, I felt like my heart was being torn out. Daryl lay on the bank again, and a walker was about ready to gnaw off his foot. I prepared my compound bow and rushed to the edge of the cliff, trying to get a good aim. "DARYL!" I watched at Daryl began whimpering as he kicked the walker from his foot and tried holding it from ripping his face off. My hand twitched as I held the string that could fatally kill either Daryl or the walker if I miscalculated the shot. Daryl gained the upper hand as he stabbed the walker's arm and kept aiming for his head. They rolled for a minute and Daryl shoved the walker down and bashed it's head in with his large stick. I began to slide down the cliff, hoping to not fall and hurt myself as I tried to make my way down to Daryl. Another walker came forward and Daryl made a quick decision and pulled the arrow out of his side. Taking labored breaths, he loaded his crossbow and shot it at the walker's head. Tripping on a root I fell forward and landed on my side once again in the water. "Fuck!" I stumbled to stand up, I crawled over to Daryl's body and fell onto his chest. "Daryl.." I sobbed as the tears fell, he was so close to dying. "I should of stayed." I muttered.

"Shut up." He growled and then panted, trying to catch his breath. "Just let me breathe.." I felt his one hand slide under my shirt and rest on the small of my back, making me shiver. "Fuck.. that was too close."

"You got that right." I nodded at him and sat up, his hand fell from my shirt and landed on my lap. "We have to move." I told him and helped him stand up. Taking his flannel off, he wrapped it around his wound and then cut off the walker's ears and strung them on a leather cord. "That's what you get." He hissed and slung them over his neck. "Climb back up, and throw that rope down." He ordered me and I curtly nodded and effortlessy climbed back up and wrapped the rope around a tree before dropping it down to him. "Ready?" He called up and I grunted in response and held the rope tight on the other side of the tree. I felt the rope tighten from his weight and it began dragging across my hands as he dragged himself upwards. It dug into my skin and I could see my blood seeping into the rope. No time to worry about that, I thought. The dug my heels into the ground and used my weight as a force to hold the rope in place. My palms stung but I knew it was helping. "Merle was right, that fucking dick." I heard Daryl say and I furrowed my eyebrows. I grunted and pulled the rope harder.

"Almost there?!" I shouted out, holding back a cry of pain.

"Close." I heard him pant, and soon enough his hands began to show at the top of the cliff.

"I'm going to start to pull you." I called out and began to walk backwards, my arms shaking from his weight that was on the rope. Daryl's head popped into view, his arms grabbed a root and he lfted himself up the side of the cliff. When he was fully on the top, I let go of the rope and stared at my bloody and skinned hands. Daryl glanced at me and then stood weakly.

"Hands?" He asked me and I held them out for him to inspect. "Damn.. come on." He led me to the horse and we got on it together, hoping this one wouldn't buck us off again. We hurried back to the farm and I galloped towards the RV but Andrea had other plans. From how far away we were, it must have seemed that Daryl had been bitten due to all the dirt and blood he had on him. She aimed her rifle and shot, I heard Daryl grunt in pain and I ducked down and landed on the ground. The horse panicked and Daryl was bucked off- once again. Andrea will be punched directly in the face next time I see her.

"That's the last time I get on a fucking, god damn horse again." I shouted and saw Rick, Glenn, Shane, and T-Dog rushing towards us.

"Elizabeth?! Daryl?!" I heard Rick shout out.

"Yeah?" I wheezed as I stood up.

"Was he bit?"

"No.. almost but he saved himself." I called out, as they picked up the now unconscienous Daryl.

"Why does he have geek ears on him?" Glenn questioned and Shane ripped them from Daryl's neck and shoved them in his pocket.

"We don't tell anyone about that." Shane told us. I was just happy Daryl was still alive.

"Get him help.. please." I muttered as I closely followed behind them. I was glared at Andrea as we passed her and knew that I would have a long talk with her about shooting at us, even if he looked bit. Damn, what a day.

**** THE WALKING DEAD SEASON 3! FUCKING AMAZING! Just saying! I am planning on going over the eight months that they spent in the winter before they go in the prison since I want to keep the story going on! ****


	14. Tension

_Tension_

**ReedusLover3**

*** Sorry if the Andrea shooting Daryl part was off.. I was trying to work about the horse thing and I couldn't think of anything. ***

I sat outside the room Daryl was in, I knew he must have been awake since his pain filled grunts and indifferent answers were heard. I felt some tears slip down my cheeks and fall onto my stained hands, stinging them even more. I was just happy Daryl wasn't dead from that shot.

"Elizabeth?" I heard Lori ask, and saw her kneel down in front of me. "Your hands?" She questioned and gently took them in her soft ones. "Oh.. Come on, we need to get these cleaned up." She stood and helped me up.

"I need to stay, to see if Daryl-" I tried to protest.

"He'll be fine." Lori drug me towards the kitchen where Patricia helped Carol chop food. "Patricia?" The older blonde woman turned around and gave a light smile.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Can you help clean up her hands?" Lori pointed at me.

"Of course, follow me to the bathroom please." We all walked to the bathroom where Shane had tried to rape me, and I sat on the toilet holding my hands out. "Let's take a look." Patricia peered at my palms and gave a tiny gasp at them. "Oh dear, that looks painful. Well, we could-"

"Pour alcohol on it." I told her.

"What?"

"Pour some whiskey or something on it."

"I don't think-"

"Do it." I demanded and Patricia quickly left and returned with a small bottle of whiskey.

"This is going to burn."

"I know." I shut my eyes and held my hands over the sink, waiting for her to pour it. When she did, my hands felt on fire and I screamed loudly.

"Fuck!" I shouted and earned a deadly glare from Lori because Carl was outside the room. "Sorry.. that stung like a bitch." I gave a small laugh, and Patricia put my hands under cold water to get the alcohol off after she let it sit for a few minutes.

"Alright, we'll just wrap them up and change the bandages every day." I nodded at her words, watching her prepare to wrap my hands. I leaned back on the toilet and let Patricia do her work on my stinging hands. When she was done, I stood up and looked at Lori and Carol.

"Sorry I can't help with dinner." I muttered, feeling bad since Carol had asked Lori and I to help ealier this morning.

"I'd rather let you heal then have you work." Carol smiled slightly. "Relax, go see Daryl." She winked and I gave a small blush. I walked down the hallway with Lori to see Rick and Shane leaving the room.

"He'll be alright." Rick told us both.

"I hate to say it, but Hershel's right." Shane began. "Can't keep going out there, not after this."

"You'd quit now?" Rick asked. "Daryl just risked his life to bring back the first hard evidence we've had." I coughed slightly but both men didn't awknowledge me.

"The way I see it, Daryl almost died today for a doll."

"Yeah, I know how you see it." Rick spat, and I coughed louder. "What, Elizabeth?" Rick asked annoyed and I backed up a step. What happened to the nice leader Rick?

"Fuck you all, I risked my life too. Not just Daryl, I _saved_ his life." I hissed. "If I didn't run all the way back to the farm and gotten some rope and a horse, Daryl would have died. You all think that women can't do anything, well screw you all. I do just as much as Daryl does."

"Elizabeth-" Rick began, obviously not enjoying my speel on how I looked for Sophia too.

"No, Rick, don't even speak." I snarled and pushed past him towards Daryl's door. "And you," I shoved a finger into Shane's chest, "Daryl found something you could of never found even if you tried. We have a lead to finding that little girl, what have you found to help her?" Shane looked like he was about to snap, a vein pulsed in his forhead.

"Listen here, you have no right to yell at us." Shane told me and I scoffed.

"I see how it is. If Shane or Rick don't like what someone else has to say they are immediately reprimanded." Shane grabbed my arm in a viselike grip and I panicked.

"No.." I shouted and Rick rushed forward and shoved Shane into the wall. Lori pulled me away from the men.

"You touch her again, and I will shoot you, Shane." Rick hissed to his bestfriend. "We talked about this," his words were quiet, "you are not allowed to even touch her."

"She is a-" Shane was about to spew out a colorful speech about me but Lori glared at him.

"Shane, be quiet." Lori told him. "Rick said you can't touch her, not after what you did to her."

"You k-know?" Shane gulped.

"She told me, thanks for mentioning it to me, Rick." Lori said, with an edge to her voice.

"That was suppose to be a secret, Elizabeth." Rick looked at me, still holding his friend back.

"I needed to tell a woman, I can't have just men to talk to." I said.

"You bitch! You're turning everyone against me!" Shane ground out and tried to make a move towards me.

"You brough that upon yourself!"

"Oh, you'll have something coming onto you too when the time comes." Shane's threat sent shivers up my spine and Rick pushed Shane further into the wall.

"Shane.." Rick warned. No one could say anything else because Hershel walked out of Daryl's room.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" Hershel complained. "No fighting on my property, I don't need blood spilled on my soil." Everyone nodded and Hershel looked at me. "He's asking for you, more like demanding I drag you into his room." I nodded and gave Shane and Rick one last look before entering Daryl's room. I made my way to his bed and sat on the edge, facing the door.

"What happened?" Daryl demanded to know.

"Nothing, just a midunderstanding." I told him.

"Misunderstanding my ass. Tell me what happened, I heard you're shouting." He paused, "I heard you loud and clear, everything." I sighed.

"Great, you probably think i'm a psycho bitch." I mumbled.

"No, I think you are brave for standing up to Rick.. and Shane. You're stupid, but brave. No woman has ever told off them, not even Lori."

"Really?" I turned to look at him. He was shirtless and covered with a thin sheet, he had bandages around his head and ribs from his wounds.

"Did he grab you?" Daryl asked, changing the subject.

"What?"

"Shane, did he touch you, Elizabeth?"

"He took my arm but Rick slammed him into the wall and yelled at him." I paused. "Shane threatened me."

"He did what?!" Daryl shouted. "That son of a bitch, i'll kill him."

"Daryl, it's what is expected from him. He thinks I am making everyone turn against him because he tried to rape me."

"Still, I should have killed him awhile ago. The first time he tired."

"Daryl-"

"Come here." I slid over and his hand gripped my thigh that was closest to him. He began rubbing up and down my thigh, making me tremble in pleasure.

"S-stop.."

"Stop what?" He asked nonchalantly and I gritted my teeth. He smirked at my reaction. "Oh this?" He stopped the movement of his hand and I nodded. "Too bad." He began the movement again and I groaned out loud, more from pleasure but some from annoyance. "You're hands fine?" He asked.

"Yeah, stung like a bitch when alcohol was poured on it." I nodded. "Overall it was alright, gotta change the bandages every day though."

"Can I ask you a question?" Daryl asked me and I nodded. "About the other night, when you were injured from Shane."

"When you kissed me?"

"Yeah, about that.. It was spur of the moment sorta thing." My heart dropped and he saw my expression. "I mean, I liked it, I wasn't sure if you liked it though." I let a sigh of relief.

"I did."

"Thank the lord.. I thought you were disgusted by it."

"No, why would I be?"

"Well it's just that I'm-" The door opened and we were cut off by Carol standing in the doorway.

"Oh, i'm sorry! I was just coming to tell Elizabeth that dinner is ready." I nodded and looked at Daryl.

"Can we finish this later?" I asked and he nodded quickly. Standing up, I joined Carol at the doorway and we walked to the dining room together. They had kept a spot open for me at the main table, which I was grateful for. Shane was all the way at the other end so I didn't need to worry about him, Rick was next to me though and I felt a tension between us. I saw Lori giving me a tiny, encouraging smile and I felt relieved that she wasn't angry at me at all. The table was quiet except for the sound of forks hitting plates.

"Does anyone know how to play guitar?" Glenn broke the silence, turning to look at us from the smaller table where Maggie, Jimmy, Beth and him sat. Everyone stopped eating and Hershel looked over at Glenn with a slight look of disapproval. "Dale found a cool one. Somebody has to know how to play."

"Otis did." Patricia whispered and I saw Shane look at his plate quickly.

"Yes, and he was very good too." Hershel said quickly, everyone got silent again.

"I do.." I said quietly and everyone stared at me, I gulped. "I can, uhm, play some songs later tonight if that's what ya'll like?"

"That sounds nice, Elizabeth." Carol told me and I saw Patricia look at me kindly.

"I would love to hear you play." I nodded and then kept eating, hoping that I broke some of the tension away from the group. I noticed Hershel and Dale looking at Glenn and Maggie and I immediately knew why. They had a thing going on, a relationship that obviously Hershel did not approve of. When dinner was done and the dishes were cleared, a group of people made their way to the living room and sat around me. I couldn't play because of my hands, so I show someone the cords to play which were easy. Once the person got the cords down, I began to sing the song "Black is the Colour", and old Irish song.

_"But Black is the colour of my true love's hair._

_His face is like some rosy fair, _

_The prettiest face and the neatest hands, _

_I love the ground whereon he stands. _

_I love my love and well he knows _

_I love the ground whereon he goes _

_If you no more on earth I see, _

_I can't serve you as you have me. _

_The winter's passed and the leaves are green _

_The time is passed that we have seen, _

_But still I hope the time will come _

_When you and I shall be as one. "_ I stopped singing after the first few verses since it was a slow song. When the guitar finished the last cords, the whole group looked at me in awe and then clapped quietly. I thanked them and the person who played the guitar.

"That was very good singing, bad you couldn't play." I heard Patricia say and I nodded lightly before making my way to Daryl's room. I heard people dispersing in the living room, and some people clanking unwashed dishes in the sink. Peace and quiet. Daryl was dozing when I entered his room, he jolted slightly when he heard me enter.

"It's just me." I muttered and laid on the bed next to him on his good side. "Did you enjoy your food?" I asked.

"It was alright." He muttered and I flipped the switch for the light off.

"Mind if I sleep here too?" I asked, and I saw Daryl nod his head. I was in jeans still but I delt with it, considering it would be awkward to sleep in my underwear with Daryl in the room. I slipped into the bed with him and his good arm wrapped under my neck and his leg spooned mine. "Night Daryl." I whispered.

"Night, Beth." He mumbled and soon, he was asleep. I couldn't help but think what was to come these next few days. Would we find Sophia? Would Shane retaliate against me? And more importantly, would Daryl be healed to go looking again?


	15. Solo

_Solo_

**ReedusLover3**

Daryl and I were woken by Hershel banging on the door, telling us we needed to wake up and move back to our own tent. Groaning, I cracked my back and stretched, putting my arms above my head. I noticed Daryl staring at me while I did this.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." I smirked and stood up to see him scowling. "Oh come on, it's a joke."

"Whatever." He motioned me to help him up and I did so, wrapping my arm around his waist. We made our way down the hallway, out to the porch and to our tent we shared that was about twenty feet away from the others. Daryl plopped down onto his sleeping bag and put his arms under his head for support. "What are you doing today?" He asked me.

"Gonna go look for Sophia a little bit, be back after lunch." I told him and he nodded.

"I'll be here." I smiled at him, and leaned down to kiss his cheek but he turned his head so I kissed his lips. My eyes popped open.

"Smooth." I commented, making him smirk. I slung my bow over my shoulder with my arrows, and slipped a hunting knife in my boot. I left the tent without any other words and made my way over to where Rick was. Shane stood next to him and I stiffened before going on Rick's other side. "Can I help today?" I asked Rick.

"Sure." Rick answered, smiling at me slightly. "So the creek flows south past the farmhouse Daryl found. Maybe Sophia dropped her doll there and the current took it downstream."

"So you think she took this road here and went north?" Shane pointed at the map and I leaned on the car, wishing I could just figure out where to go and search.

"Yeah, what's up that way?" Rick asked Jimmy who was leaning next to me.

"A housing development. It went in maybe ten years ago." Jimmy shrugged.

"Take a run up there after gun practice." Rick told Shane. "I'll hold down the fort, but take back up." I saw Shane glance at me and a shiver went down my spine. "After what went down with Daryl, I don't want anyone going out alone. He was lucky Elizabeth went with him, we stay in pairs like they did."

"I'll take suggestions on a partner." Shane stated and I looked down at the map, ignoring him.

"See how they do on the range, then take your pick." Rick turned to see Glenn come up behind us with a basket of fruit and jerky. I grabbed an apple, and Jimmy grabbed a peach. I noticed Glenn kept staring at Rick and then looking at Lori, I stepped on Glenn's toe slightly. Hoping he got my hint on not to say anything to Rick. Everyone looked at Glenn who was fidgeting.

"My binoculars?" Shane asked, well more like demanded to know where they were.

"Oh, yeah." Glenn quickly handed Shane the pair on his neck. "Bye." He said as he walked away, and I let out a breath.

"We'd like to join you for gun training today." I heard Beth say from behind me, I turned around to see her and Patricia.

"Hershel's been very clear. I can't involve any of you what we do without his okay." Rick told them with a slightly agitated tone. Obviously all these rules were making him on edge.

"He doesn't like it, but he consented."

"Otis was the only one who knew guns." Patricia added. "Now he's gone, we gotta learn to protect ourselves. Her father saw the sense in that."

"No offense, but i'll ask Hershel myself." Rick nodded, not trusting their words. "Elizabeth, youcan go searching for a little bit. Be back by lunchtime. I know I said we can only go in pairs, but I am trusting you. Take a horse, and go to the farmhouse and back." I nodded at him and then thought about the last two times I rode a horse. I was bucked off both times, and my stomach clenched at the thought of riding another one. I turned to Patricia.

"Can you wrap my hands up?" I asked Patricia.

"Sure, follow me." We entered the house and she unwrapped my hands and cleaned them out, before rewrapping them. "They are healing nicely, should be a day or so before you can take the bandages off."

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

"No problem." She walked off and I sighed. I needed to change into clean clothes before I went searching. Walking back to the tent where Daryl was, I slipped in and went to my bag and searched through it.

"You going out?" I heard him ask.

"Yeah, by myself." I didn't look at him, but I heard him give a noise of disapproval. "What?"

"You sure that's a good idea, Beth?"

"Yeah, i'm not going far. Just to the farmhouse and back on a horse."

"Fine, what are you doing?" He questioned.

"I gotta change." I turned around to see him staring at me. "Mind shuting your eyes?" He nodded and shut his eyes and turned on his side away from me. I quickly took off the shirt I was wearing and slid on a gray tank top. When I turned back to Daryl, he still had his eyes closed. "You can open." I grabbed a gray and black flannel and slid it over my tank top, and tied the ends at my waist. I went to leave and gave a backwards wave at Daryl before going to find Hershel. He was sitting on the porch watching everyone move about. "Hershel?"

"Yes, dear?" He asked.

"Can I borrow a horse? One that isn't spooked as much?"

"Sure, the last one on the left. Names Gale, he is a tough one." I nodded and thanked him. When I got to the stable, I found Gale. He was a large, black stallion with a white spot on his forhead. I saddled him, and shakily made my up.

The forest was quiet and it seemed nothing was out and about today. I looked around for any signs of someone moving around in the forest, my bow ready at my hip just in case. When I made it to the farmhouse, I tied the horse to a tree and entered the house with my bow up. Daryl was right. That cupboard was too small to house an adult. Everything looked unkempt, and the cupboard looked like no one had used it in awhile. Exiting the house I saw the bush to flowers that Daryl had found the Cherokee Rose. I picked a fresh one and put it behind my ear before climbing back on Gale and following my trail back to the house. I was slightly angry I didn't find anything other than the Cherokee Rose, but I knew it was bad to dwell on things. I slowly made my way back to the Greene's house, hoping I wouldn't have to go back and sit. When I was little I was always subjected to making dinner and cleaning with my mother since my brothers and father were hunting and doing farm work. It made me angry. I wanted to hunt, to get down and dirty doing farm work. Making a last minute decision I turned the horse around and went back towards the forest and decided to hunt. Since Daryl was out due to his injury I wanted to get some dinner for us.

I wandered around and caught some squirrels, they were fast little buggers. Sticking them into my bag, I decided on heading back to the house knowing Rick would probably be angry if I didn't return. As I was heading back my arm was tugged back by something and my horse whinnyed and started to run off. I wasn't properly holding the reins since my arm was being pulled by something so I fell off the horse- for the third time. Ducking and rolling so I didn't injure anything else I swung around to see a lone walker stuck trying to get a bite at my legs.

"Fuck!" I pulled back an arm and shot one off, missing it's head by an inch. I scrambled backwards, trying to prepare another bow but the walker was fast. In a matter of seconds it was on top of me, it's rotting face and teeth in my vision. My knife, I kicked the walker off of me in a spur if adreneline and reached down for my knife. Tugging it free I flung it at the walker and prayed it hit the bullseye. Luckily it hit it directly in the eye and I sighed a breathe of relief and tore the knife out. Finding my missing arrow, I began my trek to the farm without a horse. Yep, never getting on another one. I know I said that last time but this time it was true, damn horses. Even if they are strong and tough horses, they are spooked by the most obvious things. I kept a close eye out for any more walkers, it was likely there would be none but I had to make sure since I almost got my face ripped off by one. The Greene house was close by now and I saw Rick standing by my horse with an angry look.

"What did I say about coming right back?" He asked, annoyed.

"I wasn't far. I got dinner." I held up the five squirrels I had killed.

"Elizabeth, you disobeyed me." He sighed. "You can't go out searching for awhile."

"What?! You're not my father, Rick, you can't punish me!"

"Just for a few days, I promise." Rick looked around. "Just until Daryl is better to go out, I only trust him and I know he trusts you."

"This is so stupid.."

"Please, don't start a fight with me. I had to deal with you last night and I don't want to right now."

"Maybe I don't belong here." I muttered.

"What was that?"

"I don't want to be someone's problem, Rick. I obviously am a problem to you, so I should leave." I ran a hand over my face. "We're never going to agree on anything and I am causing a tension between you, Shane and Lori."

"Elizabeth, you're not a problem to me. I care about you and your safety." Rick lowered his voice and stepped closer to me. "And god forbid if I let anything happen to you, Daryl would skin me alive. Just please stay, we need someone like you here. Someone who isn't afraid to speak their mind, and is brave enough to risk their life." I nodded and looked down.

"I won't go out, I'll help clean and cook." I muttered, "Sorry for starting a fight with you last night and today."

"It's alright." He put a hand on my shoulder. "Just remember that you're just as valuable as Daryl or Shane. You're opinion matters to me, maybe not to Shane, but to me it does."

"Thanks." I smiled up at him and walked past him with the squirrels in my hands. Carol came up to me and I gave her my kills. "Dinner." I smiled.

"Thank you, I will clean it later." Carol took them and walked to the fire that was dying slowly. I wiped my hands on my pants and unzipped the tents flap and entered. Daryl was reading what looked like a book on his side when I laid down on my sleeping bag. I let out a long breath and shut my eyes, trying to doze. I had a major headache.

"You alright?" I heard Daryl ask.

"Could be worse." I answered without opening my eyes.

"Something happen?" I turned to look at Daryl who was now looking at me.

"Nah, just got into a fight with Rick again." He nodded. "I'm not allowed to search for a few days, or until you are better to go with me."

"What did you do?" Daryl sighed and I looked away.

"I was suppose to come right back, I went hunting instead." Daryl nodded and went back to his book.

"Catch some squirrels?"

"Five of 'em." I saw him smirk.

"Anything else happen?" He asked, and I looked away.

"A walker.. bout tore my face off. I killed him though." That made Daryl throw his book at the tent wall.

"What?"

"It wasn't bad, I'm alive."

"God damnit, Beth!" Daryl sat up painfully. "You always seem to attract trouble."

"I can't help that!"

"I know you can't." He sighed and then laid back again, obviously calming down somewhat. "You worry me, one second you're fine and the next you're nearly dead." I froze at his words.

"You worry about me?"

"That's what I said, didn't I?"

"Daryl-"

"You're the only person next to Merle and Rick that I can trust, Beth." I was stunned by that, he trusted me? It had only been nearly a week since I met Daryl Dixon and it seemed that we had formed an odd relationship. "I can't lose you. I already lost Merle, I'm not willing to lose another person I.. I care for." He had trouble saying that, mainly due to the fact he wasn't a mushy type of guy. I crawled to his side and held his face in my hands before kissing him hard. He responded back after a moment of shock, and his arm snaked around my waist. My one hand gripped his brown hair and I heard him let out a feral moan. His hand on my back gripped my shirt tightly and I hovered over him, afraid of putting any weight on his injury. I nipped at his lip and smirked when I felt his arousal. When I pulled away, he had a dark look in his eyes and I smiled slightly. Always afraid to show emotion. I laid back on my sleeping bag and sighed.

"So.." I said.

"So." He repeated and smirked at me. "You damn tease." He snarled and turned to his side away from me.

"Aw, someones angry." I laughed.

"Damn right." I heard him mutter before I put my headphones into my ears and played some I, The Breather songs. Today was a good day.

**** Sorry it was short. This was just a filler since I didn't have a lot of time! Hope it kept you somewhat entertained! I hope to make it more action filled soon! ****


	16. The Barn

_The Barn_

**ReedusLover3**

*** TO CLEAR UP ANY CONFUSION! SHANE DID ****NOT**** RAPE ELIZABETH! HE CAME CLOSE TO DOING IT BUT JIMMY STOPPED IT! ***

It was nearly dinner time when I had stretched out my muscles from laying on the lumpy floor too long. My iPod was dying so I slipped it into my bag before crawling over to Daryl who was staring at the ceiling.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him as I hovered over his face.

"Nothing much, just thinkin' bout everything." He muttered and his eyes focused on mine. "You alright?"

"Great." I smiled big and saw him crack a tiny smile, one that was usually rare. "I'm starving, so I'm gonna check on dinner and then come back." He nodded at me, so I stood up and left the tent. Dale was sitting around the fire, making some meat so I knew dinner was being prepared. Shane's green SUV pulled up the drive and him and Andrea exited the car with small smirks. Damn him, I knew exactly what he had done. Carol stood in the doorway of the RV, her eyes holding a deep sadness.

"Anything?" Carol asked them.

"Not today." Shane sighed as he walked up next to Dale.

"I'm so sorry." Andrea told Carol as she walked up to her. "We'll cover more ground tomorrow." Carol nodded.

"What happened out there?" Dale asked, worried.

"Um, I-" Andrea was at a loss for words and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Place was overrun." Shane answered for her.

"Yeah." Andrea sighed and the two looked at each other with a certain lustful look.

"Let's go get you cleaned up." Carol took Andrea by the arm and I followed them into the RV. Carol grabbed a wash cloth from the sink and wet it down before handing it to Andrea. I sat in the driver's seat, turned slightly and watched them.

"I'll handle it Carol. Why don't you check on dinner, maybe?" I asked Carol, and made sure a pleading look was in my eyes.

"Um, sure." Carol gave a small smile and exited the RV and shut the door.

"Andrea-" I began.

"What? You here to chew me out for shooting you're boyfriend?" Andrea asked annoyed.

"No, not at all."

"Then what? I obviously did something wrong, and you want to correct me."

"What is wrong with you?" I questioned her. "You act like I'm here to get rid of you."

"Possibly, ever since you came here everybody has changed. Rick and Shane are pissed all the time, Hershel acts like you're made of glass, Lori is you're new best friend." She told me. "Daryl."

"What about Daryl?"

"He has never showed an ounce of emotion except anger until you showed up."

"At least he is showing emotion!"

"Yeah, but having you here makes him have his guard down."

"What?" I was confused.

"He cares for you, so he is always there to protect you. He should be worrying about his group instead of the girl he's fucking."

"Hey now, Daryl and I haven't done anything of the sort." I hissed annoyed. She was jumping to conclusions. "What about you and Shane?"

"Huh?" She looked away and I knew I hit her sore spot.

"What actually happened when you went searching?"

"Nothing, like he said, the place was overrun."

"What about after?"

"We drove back here."

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." She gave me an exasperated look.

"Andrea, I need you to tell me if Shane tried anything with you." I saw her face go pale slightly. "Please."

"Why? You screwing him too? Does Daryl know?" There she goes again, making accusations.

"Fuck no, Andrea, stop making me sound like a bad guy! Just answer my question."

"He didn't try anything." She told me. "I made the first move." She mumbled.

"Okay, thank you." I mumbled back and went to stand, but he hand gripped my arm.

"Why? Why did you want to know?" I looked out the window at Shane and Dale arguing.

"'Cause Shane isn't a nice guy like you think he is."

"Elizabeth?" Andrea sounded worried now, wow, she surprises me. One minute she hates me and the next she acts like we're best friends and I can tell her anything. "What's wrong?"

"He, Shane, tried to uhm.. rape me." I whispered the last part and I felt Andrea's hand go slack.

"When?"

"When I first got here, and once at the CDC."

"Oh God.."

"I wasn't trying to correct you on anything. I accept whatever you do, but I just wanted to make sure he didn't do anything that you didn't want." I saw her nod slightly.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For making accusations. I was out of place." She stood up and put her hands on my shoulders. "I'm just angry that anything I do is considered wrong here. I'm an adult."

"I know, I'm sorry for barging in on you're group."

"No, no don't say that-"

"It's true, I'm causing changes that are unwanted in this group."

"Elizabeth, I was just angry, don't take me seriously."

"No, it's alright." I moved out of her grasp and walked to the door. "Just remember that Shane is two-faced and unexpectable." She nodded and mouthed a thanks before I left the RV. As I was walking back to the tent I caught the ends of Shane and Dale's conversation.

"I know what kind of man you are." Dale told Shane. I watched as Shane's face grew dark and his eyes swirled with rage.

"You think I'd shoot Rick?" Shane asked lowly. "That is my best friend. That's the man that I love. I love him like he's my brother. You think that's the kind of man I am?"

"That's right." Dale nodded, not breaking eye contact with Shane.

"Well maybe we ought to just think that through. Say i'm the kind of man who'd gun down his own best friend. What do you think I'd do to some guy that I don't even like when he starts throwing accusations my way? What do you think?" Shane stepped closer to Dale and I froze at my position in front of my tent. Shane smirked and walked away leaving a wide eyed Dale standing alone. Panic raced through my veins and I quickly unzipped the tent and rushed in. Daryl jolted from his spot, concerned and tried to sit up.

"Elizabeth? What's wrong?!" Daryl hissed and struggled to sit up in pain. I gently pushed him down and sat at his feet.

"Nothing, just thought I saw something." I whispered.

"Elizabeth." Daryl said sternly.

"Andrea and Shane had quite a good time on their search trip. I had to tell her about him trying to rape me." I partially lied, not wanting him to know about the conversation I just heard.

"That's not all is it?" I shook my head, knowing he knew I was lying.

"Shane threatened Dale." Daryl nodded at my words and stared at the ceiling.

"That fucker should be gone already. Damn Rick won't let me at him because Shane is his _best friend_." Daryl hissed. "He's a danger to our whole camp."

"Why didn't Rick tell anyone about what he tried to do?"

"Because it would make the group go into chaos, that's what he said. A revolt, a riot. Whatever."

"That's really dumb. He's risking everyone."

"Rick just doesn't know what Shane is capable of." I nodded and crawled into the sleeping bag with Daryl. "What are ya' doin'?" He asked as his arm wrapped around me.

"I don't want to be alone." I whispered and snuggled my head into his chest, I felt him stiffen. He wasn't use to this, hell, I wasn't even use to it. I only had one boyfriend in my entire life. We dated for two years without doing anything but making out, and then he dumped me when he went off to college. Guess what happened next, he got some girl pregnant a few months later. That was off topic though. Daryl probably had girlfriends, he most likely didn't allow any mushy type stuff like snuggling. "Relax." I told him and he did, relaxing into my body. "You're always so tense."

"I'm not use to it, alright." He muttered and rested his chin on my head which made me smile.

"I know." I sighed.

"It's been a few years since I ever dated someone." He told me. "Nothing serious." He added.

"Same." I wrapped my arms around his neck and stared at up him.

"You can barely have one now, what with all the dead things walking around."

"Lori and Rick have kept theirs up."

"Barely. They seem to be on edge lately, that's what I have noticed."

"You observe things a lot." I smiled at him.

"I'm a hunter, I observe everything." He sounded proud. "I have observed that you don't like being submissive, being controlled by others. You have a tendency to tap you're foot when you are thinking or when you are angry. You hate sleeping alone, obviously, and you like to cuddle up to things when you sleep." I stared at him in awe.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. You like to tease people," he glared at me. "and try to be nice to anyone despite how angry they make you. You like to distract me when I'm angry."

"I do that a lot, it's only because you are angry half the time." I pouted slightly.

"Only because you seem to get yourself into trouble every minute."

"You babysit me." I said and turned away from him, thinking about what Andrea had said. _Yeah, but having you here makes him have his guard down. _

"What's wrong?" He asked me and I felt his hand stroke my hip.

"Just something Andrea told me."

"What was that?"

"She said I make you have you're guard down because you always have to save me." I summarized the conversation I had with Andrea.

"Don't listen to her."

"Is it true?"

"No, my guard is always up whether you're with me or not." He told me with pure honesty. "It's my job to protect everyone in this group, and you. I will always put you first because I care for you, but the group comes second and I can never forget about them." I nodded and I felt Daryl's lips kiss the spot where my shoulder blade met my neck and I gasped. Wiggling around in the sleeping bag I felt him keep kissing and sucking there.

"Stop.."

"I see I found you're weak spot." He laughed, I felt he could use that to his advantage.

"Please, stop.." I felt myself getting aroused.

"Someone likes this." He commented, and kept ignoring my pleas. When I relaxed and succumbed to the pleasure, he stopped and laughed at my sad expression.

"Revenge for last night." He smirked and I glowered at him.

"Whatever." I muttered, cracking a small smile before laying my head back on his chest.

When morning came the next day, Daryl was able to leave our tent and walk around. He sat in a folding chair and I sat leaning against his legs, his one hand tangled in my hair. I finished my breakfast and was watching the group. Shane stood off to the side and watched Andrea sharpen a knife. Rick, Lori and Carl sat on a log across from Daryl and I. Dale was standing by the fire with T-Dog watching Glenn who seemed torn between something. Carol was passing food out, and cooking the rest. Glenn stood and came up to the middle of the group, hands in his pockets.

"Um, guys." Glenn began shakily, that got everyone's attention. Daryl's hand left my hair so he could eat his food and I laid my head back on his knees and watched Glenn. "So.. the barn is full of walkers." I felt Daryl stiffen at those words, and everyone stopped what they were doing to look up.

"What the fuck!?" I shouted, and Daryl's free hand immediatly went into my hair to massage my scalp. Everyone dropped their plates and began to make their way to the barn. Standing up with Daryl, we all stood a few feet from the barn.

"You cannot tell me you're alright with this!" Shane commented.

"No, i'm not, but we're guests here. This isn't our land." Rick told him.

"God this is our lives!"

"Lower your voice." Glenn told the men, glancing at the house with worry etched into his face.

"We can't just sweep this under the rug." Andrea stated.

"It ain't right, not remotely." Shane said to all of us, pacing back and forth. "We've got to go in there, we've got to make things right or we've just got to go. Now we have been talking about Fort Benning for a long time."

"We can't go." Rick said harshly.

"Why, Rick? Why?"

"Because my daughter is still out there." Carol answered for Rick, stepping forward.

"Okay." Shane sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. "Okay, I think it's time that we all start to just consider the other possibility." I glared at Shane.

"Shane, we're not leaving Sophia behind." Rick said at the same time I shouted at Shane.

"Fuck you Shane! We're not going without the little girl!" I screamed.

"I'm close to finding this girl." Daryl exclaimed walking forward. "I just found her damn doll two days ago!"

"You found her doll, Daryl." Shane laughed. "That's what you did. You found _a doll_."

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

"I'm just saying what needs to be said. You get a good lead, it's in the first 48 hours!"

"Shane, stop." Rick tried to keep the peace which obviously didn't work since Daryl and Shane were staring daggers at each other.

"Let me tell you something else, man. If she was alive out there and saw you coming all methed out with your buck knife and geek ears 'round your neck, she would run in the other direction!" Shane hissed.

"Shut your mouth!" Daryl went to get in the face of Shane, but Rick pulled him back.

"Wait!" Rick shouted at them, trying to hold the men back. Daryl made his way around Rick and went straight at Shane with an angry look. "Hey! Hey, hey!" Rick grappled with the men. Rick and I held Shane back, while Glenn and Andrea took Daryl by the arms.

"What are you doing?! Don't come at me, man!" Shane snarled at Daryl.

"Calm down!" Rick hissed at Shane.

"Shane!" I shouted at the red faced man with the shaved head.

"Back off!" Rick shoved Rick back while I held his arm.

"Keep your hands off me!" Shane shoved me backwards into Rick as he walked away. Rick stabilized me as we stared at the retreating Shane.

"Don't you fucking touch her, bastard!" I heard Daryl shout out as he grabbed me from Rick and held me to his side.

"Just let me talk to Hershel, let me figure it out." Rick told Shane.

"What are you gonna figure out?!" Shane screamed at Rick.

"If we're gonna stay, if we're gonna clear this barn, I have to talk to him. This is his land!"

"Hershel sees those things in there as people- sick people- his wife, his stepson." Dale stepped up calmly.

"You knew?" Rick asked exasperated.

"Yesterday I talked to Hershel." Dale nodded.

"And you waited the night?" Shane asked, angry.

"I thought we could survive one more night." Dale told him honestly. "We did. I was waiting till this morning to say something. But Glenn wanted to be the one."

"The man is crazy Rick, if Hershel thinks those things are alive or no." Shane shouted as he stepped closer to Rick. He was cut off by the sounds of chains rattling, and snarling from the walkers in the barn.

"We'll deal with this later." Rick told us and stepped away, Shane and Lori followed with Carl close behind them. The others dispersed and Daryl and I walked behind them all, his arm still around me. What were we going to do?


	17. Once it's dead, it's dead

_Once it's dead, it's dead.._

**ReedusLover3**

"What are we going to do?" I asked Daryl as he walked with me towards the stables. He had been deadly quiet since the incident with Shane and him, only answering with some grunts and shrugs. I sighed when he didn't answer, so I stopped him by putting my hand on his bicep and trailing it downward. He turned to stare at me with his intense blue eyes and then looked at my hand that was now intertwined with his. "If you don't want me to go searching with you, I'll go wait in our tent." He didn't say anything so I turned and went to leave when I felt his hand on the back of my neck.

"Stay." His gruff voice told me and I nodded and we walked towards the stables again, his hand still on my neck gently. When we reached the stables, Daryl went for a saddle and had trouble lifting it. Grunting he threw it to the ground and I saw Carol jog into the stables.

"You can't." Carol told us.

"I'm fine." Daryl grunted.

"Hershel said you need to heal."

"Yeah, I don't care." Daryl grabbed a bridle for the horse and opened up a stall and went to work. I stood in the doorway of the stall, listening to Carol talk to him.

"Well, I do." Carol responded. "Rick's going out later to follow the trail."

"Yeah well I ain't gonna sit around and do nothin'."

"No, you're gonna go out there and get yourself hurt even worse." Daryl didn't say a word and Carol looked at me. "We don't know if we're gonna find her, Daryl. We don't." That made Daryl stop what he was doing and look back at her. "I don't." Daryl stepped forward towards her and I stepped behind him, putting a hand on his back.

"What?"

"Can't lose you, too." Daryl glared at her before walking past her and throwing the saddle which made him moan in pain. Carol and I ran to him.

"Are you all right?"

"Just leave me be." Daryl moved away from us. "Stupid bitch." Daryl muttered walking away which made Carol stop.

"It'll be fine, i'll talk to him." I put a hand on Carol's shoulder and jogged after Daryl. He was quite a ways ahead, walking towards the fields. "Daryl!" He didn't even turn to look at me. "God damn it, Daryl, stop!" I saw him pause and glance at me before walking still. "You're such a stubborn ass." I commented.

"What was that?" Daryl turned around with a deadly look.

"That was not very nice of you Daryl." I put my hands on my hips. "You know how fragile Carol is right now, why would you yell at her like that?" Daryl gave me an agitated look.

"Why can't you women just leave me be?" He asked, annoyed.

"I care about you." That made him stop and stare. "Carol cares about you. Daryl, you have people who care about you."

"So?"

"You just are too prideful to have people help you." I said and looked at the field behind him. "You're hard as a rock."

"You have to be now, you can't be soft, Beth."

"I know, but you're on a different level. You are a stubborn, prideful, and a surly bastard." I honestly told him.

"Yeah and you're a nosy, and annoying bitch." It didn't affect me, it was the spur of the moment type of thing.

"Oh relax, asshole. You're being overdramatic, you know what i'm saying is true." Daryl didn't respond so I smirked. "See, that just proves it. So why don't you go back to the stables and apolog-" I was cut off by Daryl kissing me roughly. His hands cupped my face, and mine rested on his chest. The kiss wasn't like out normal ones, it was rough and passionate. Biting my lip, he pulled away and glared at me.

"That's one way to shut you up." He muttered and I laughed.

"You feel better now?"

"What? After you called me a stubborn bastard? No. But I do feel better that I got you to stop being annoying." I punched his shoulder and he smirked. "Was that suppose to hurt?"

"Maybe.." I trailed off and pecked his lips before turning away.

"Where the hell are ya' goin'?" He asked.

"The stables." I called back to him as I took my time walking there. I heard his steps behind me, not close but not too far away. Carol wasn't in the barn so I bent down to pick up the saddle that Daryl threw when I felt his hand slide up my back. "Okay, so are we going?" I asked him, and Daryl shook his head, his hand going under my shirt, making me shiver.

"Naw, I'd rather not have Carol chew me out." Daryl told me.

"Aw, is someone scared of her?" I laughed and Daryl's hand lightly scratched my back, letting me know he wasn't happy. "Sorry." I told him and lifted the saddle up and sat it back with the others. When I turned around to ask him something he was right behind me, merely inches away. "Uhm.." He walked towards me until my back hit the wall and I gulped. His heads went above my head and his body leaned against mine, his nose almost touching mine. His lips found mine and it was a gentle kiss this time, he broke away and began kissing my jaw and then he went to the same spot that he had found yesterday. "D-Daryl.." I whispered and he kissed my lips again. For only have a few girl friends like he said, he was pretty exprienced. His tongue slipped into my mouth and I gasped at how dominant he was being. It was true, he was a dominant person but I sure as hell wasn't submissive. Gripping his hair in my hands I tugged on it and our tongues fought for dominance. It was getting pretty heated when someone cleared their throats. Daryl broke away panting and turned to look at the person who interrupted up. T-Dog.

"I need to see Elizabeth." I nodded and slipped under Daryl's arms and walked up to T-Dog.

"Yeah?" I asked, breathless.

"I need your help getting water." I glanced back at Daryl who was glaring at T-Dog.

"I'll be there in a second." He nodded and began walking off. "I'll be back later." Daryl gave a curt nod, glaring at the ground. "Calm down, it's fine." I took his face in my hands and kissed him roughly before walking off. T-Dog was waiting about a few feet away and smirked at me.

"Get some." He laughed at me and I punched his shoulder.

"Ass." He grinned before handing me a large bucket.

"Well number one we're going too." He told me.

"The farthest one?" he nodded, "Taking the car?"

"Yeah it'll be faster." Climbing into a pick up truck, we made our way on the short ride to the well that was all the way at the end of the farm. When we arrived there, we made sure to check if any walkers were in this one. We could never be too sure. T-Dog began pumping the water into the multiple jugs we had, taking a sip or few along the way. "Hey you alright?" I glanced up at T-Dog who was still pumping the water.

"I'm good. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it just seems like you and Shane have some tension.. If you get my drift."

"He's an asshole and that's the end of it." I muttered and looked away.

"But he does so much for the group."

"I know he does, but he's just not a nice guy." I noticed T-Dog was done with the water so I grabbed two jugs and carried both to the end of the truck and shoved them into it. "Ready?" I asked as he carried the last two with slight hesitation due to his injured arm.

"Yeah, sure." He climbed into the passenger side while I drove back. It was awkwardly silent. "Thanks, Elizabeth." He smiled at me as we- well mostly I, carried the jugs back to the camp and sat them in shade for everyone. I saw Glenn ontop if the RV so I climbed up, slipped my black cowboy hat on and sat next to him.

"Know where Daryl went?" I asked, not looking at Glenn but staring at the empty fields.

"Yeah, he went to that pond with Carol. I think he wanted to show her something." Glenn cautiously told me, I nodded. He was probably apologizing like I told him to.

"Thanks, I'm gonna practice shooting out in the fields. If anyone asks, that is." I said and climbed off the roof and slung my compound bow over my shoulder and treked to an far away field. I had slipped my headphones in and was listening to dubstep. Music always had a way of calming me and making me more aware of my surroundings. I aimed at a post that held the fence up and began shooting off my arrows, all hitting my mark. Pulling them out, I aimed for a harder spot and kept shooting. I felt a presence behind me and spun around with my bow ready. Daryl didn't even flinch, my hand twitched so I relaxed my hold on my bow. "You apologize?" I asked.

"Yeah, and made her believe we will find her daughter." Daryl told me and I nodded at his words. I walked away to retrieve my bows that were lodged in the post and Daryl followed me. "You got a good shot."

"You do too." I smiled at him, he nodded at me.

"Ready to go back?" He asked and I nodded, he took my hand which surprised me- he barely showed affection, only when we were alone. We walked hand in hand and before we reached out camp, he let my hand go and I frowned. He was so awkward when it came to PDA. Rick was nowhere to be found, and Hershel and Jimmy were gone also. I found Beth and Patricia who were on the porch chatting.

"Ya'll know where Hershel or Rick is?" I asked, slightly worried. The ladies looked at each other and back at me.

"No." Beth answered quietly.

"Must be roaming around.." Patricia told me, she knew where they were.

"You got something you need to tell me?" I asked Patricia, "I'm here if you need to talk, you know that."

"I know, but I have nothing to say." Patricia stood up and entered the house quickly and Beth glanced at me.

"She's just been tense lately, what with Otis' death." I nodded at Beth's words, "Don't take anything personally." I gave a small smile, then sat on the porch railing. Lori and Carl had made their way over here and Carl was playing chess with Patricia- who came back out, and Beth. Glenn and Maggie sat on the steps talking and smiling at each other, obviously they had worked something out in their relationship.

"Do you know what's goin' on?" T-Dog asked as he came up to us with Andrea.

"Where is everyone?" Andrea asked, surveying who was on the porch.

"You haven't seen Rick?" Glenn asked them.

"He left with Hershel, we were supposed to leave a couple of hours ago."

"Yeah, you were." Daryl commented as he walked up to the group with Carol and stood next to me. "What the hell?"

"Rick told us you were going out." Carol said.

"Damn it. Isn't anybody taking this seriously? We got us a damn trail," he pointed to the woods, "here we go." Daryl walked up to Shane who was carrying the bag of guns. "What's all this?" He pointed at the guns, still tense and angry about his 'arguement' with Shane this morning.

"You with me man?" Shane asked Daryl and handed him a shot gun.

"Yeah.." Daryl muttered and I glared at him, he was taking sides with Shane!?

"Time to grow up." Shane told everyone. "You already got yours?" He asked Andrea.

"Yeah, where's Dale?" She asked worried.

"He's on his way."

"We can't carry them." T-Dog said when Shane handed him a gun.

"Yeah, well we can and we have to. Look, it was one thing sitting around and picking dasies when we thought this place was supposed to be safe. Now we know it ain't. How bout you man?" Shane asked Glenn, Glenn stared at the shot gun before taking it. "That's it. Can you shot?" He asked Maggie.

"Can you stop? You do this, you hand out these guns, my dad will make you leave tonight." Maggie hissed at him, Shane stopped in front of me. I saw Daryl stiffen but he didn't make a move since Shane wasn't doing anything wrong.

"You take this, Elizabeth." Shane told me and held out another shot gun in front of me.

"Why should I?" I asked, defiantly.

"We need all the power we have, if we want to survive." Shane said, almost pleading me to get over what he did for one minute and help protect the camp. I nodded and took the gun from his grasp and walked over to Daryl after cocking it.

"We have to stay Shane!" Carl piped up as he walked towards us.

"We are staying. Now look, Hershel, don't understand. Okay? He's gonna have to." Shane knelt in front of Carl. "We need to find Sophia, am I right? Huh? Now I want you to take this. You take it Carl, and you keep your mother safe. You do whatever it take, go on, take the gun." Lori stepped in front of Carl.

"Rick said no guns." She snarled at him. "This is not your call, this is not your decision to make."

"Oh shit!" We all turned at T-Dog's shout, what we saw made us shiver in fear. There was Rick and Hershel, holding walkers with long sticks and leading them to the barn. Daryl and I glanced at each other before sprinting with Shane towards the barn. When we reached them, Shane barreled through the gate.

"What the hell you doin'!?" Shane shouted.

"Shane, just back off." Rick told him as we ran around them.

"Why do you're people have guns?" Hershel asked, not worried about the fact that he had a walker only three feet away from him.

"Are you kidding me? You see what you're holding on to!?" Shane hissed as he walked around the men with walkers.

"I see who I'm holding onto." Hershel retorted as we all crowded around to watch. Daryl and I were readied with our guns, pointing at the walkers.

"Shane, just let us do this and then we can talk." Rick pleaded.

"What you wanna talk about Rick? Huh?" Shane demanded. "These things ain't sick, they're not people. They're dead, ain't got to feel for, 'cause all they do is kill. This things right here, they're the things that killed Amy! That killed Otis! They're gonna kill all of us."

"Shane, shut up!"

"Hey Hershel, man, let me ask you something. Could a living breathing person walk away from this?" Shane asked as he shot the walker that Hershel held, in the stomach three times.

"Stop it!"

"Could someone who's alive take that? Why is it still coming?" He shot more. "That's it heart, it's lungs. Why is it still coming!?"

"Shane enough!"

"Yeah you're right man, it is enough." Shane walked up to the walker and let off a bullet into it's head. The walker fell and Hershel went with him, going into shock after what Shane did. "Enough risking our lives for a little girl who's GONE! Enough living next to a barn full of things that can kill us. Enough. Rick it isn't like it was before." Shane said and everyone grew deadly silent. "Now if ya'll want to live, if you wanna survive you gotta fight for it! I'm talking about fight, right now!" Shane ran towards the barn and took a pick axe to the padlocks. Rick was begging Hershel who still sat in shock to take the walker he was holding.

"No, Shane! Do not do this!" Rick began yelling.

"Shane!"

"Stop!" More people pleaded while Shane ripped open the doors. Walkers began stumbling out. Andrea, T-Dog and I ran next to Shane and prepared out weapons to kill them. After a few were killed, Daryl and Glenn joined us in the massacre of the walkers. When they all seemed to be dead, we lowered out weapons and surveyed the damage. That was when we heard the snarling from the barn and another walker emerged. I felt tears well in my eyes when I saw who it was. Little Sophia. She was dirty, and her eyes seemed lifeless as she limped from the barn. She snarled at us and her eyes flickered around the group, looking for a meal.

"Sophia! Sophia!" Carol ran forward crying. Daryl turned around and stopped her with his arm, dropping his gun in the process. Carol began sobbing and I couldn't take it anymore. Sophia, the little girl we had been searching for for nearly a week had been dead in this barn. She walked forward and I saw Rick come up behind me, planning on shooting her.

"Let me do it." I whispered, he nodded knowing that I had been pent up on finding her so much that it made me break to see her like this. I took a deep breath, nodded at Daryl and cocked my gun as I stepped forward. Aiming, I took a moment of waiting to fully take it what I was about to do before shooting Sophia. Tears streamed down my face as I watched her drop to the ground, dead forever now. Dropping my gun I turned away from her and stumbled away in a hurry. Falling into T-Dog's arms, my sobs matched Carol's. What I did was horrible, but it needed to happen.


	18. Broken

_Broken_

**ReedusLover3**

"Don't look, don't look." Daryl told Carol as he lifted her up to turn her away. She let out another sob and shoved him away, as she retreated back towards the house. Everyone was silent except for Beth and I, our sobs were low but quite loud. T-Dog held me to his chest and sighed, he didn't move or say a word, he just sat there with me. Beth ran forward to the walkers and fell to her knees next to one- which I assumed was her step-mother. Beth began screaming as the walker- who wasn't dead, began grabbing at her. Everyone panicked and tried pulling her away. T-Dog dropped me to the ground to help and Andrea took an axe and swung it into the walker's head. I lay on the ground, just staring at Sophia's dead body. Everyone began going on their own ways, trying to forget what just happened. I felt someone's hand touch my shoulder and I shoved it off, not wanting to move. "Beth.." I heard Daryl say and I looked up to see him standing above me, worried. "You have to get up." He knelt down and wrapped his arms under my waist and pulled me up. "Come on." Leading me away from the dead walkers and Sophia, we walked towards the RV where Carol was. When we entered, Daryl sat me down across from Carol who ignored us. He sat on the counter in between us two and watched us quietly. Carol didn't say anything and neither did I. I missed with a napkin on table, trying to think about something else when Lori came into the RV.

"We're ready." She stated and I stood up, ready to go out to the burial of Sophia, and Hershel's step-wife and son. Carol shook her head, not looking at us. "Come on."

"Why?" Carol asked, barely audible.

"'Cause that's your little girl." Daryl told her and she looked up at us.

"That's not my little girl. It's some other.. _thing_." I saw Daryl clench his jaw as Carol looked out the window. "My Sophia was alone in the woods. All this time I thought.. She didn't cry herself to sleep, she didn't go hungry. She didn't try to find her way back home. Sophia died a long time ago." Carol nodded. No one spoke after what Carol said, Lori excused herself quickly and I walked to the door- trying to not let the tears fall. Daryl stood up from the counter, made an angry grunt and followed me out to the make-shift graves. We all said something about the people who were being buried and then a moment of silence before we all went on out own ways. Carol had left the RV at some point of time and went down to the pond, while everyone was mourning. Daryl went into our tent and began clearing his stuff out and I stared at him.

"What are you doing?" I asked quietly, Daryl paused and looked up at me.

"Moving away from these people." He responded and I nodded. "Well come on now, get your stuff. We're moving all they way out there." He pointed into the distance at a stone structure in the middle of a field. I nodded and wrapped my sleeping bag, and clothes up before helping Daryl take down our tent. When we got everything ready, we made our way out to the stone structure and set up our tent once again. Once everything was settled, Daryl began sharpening his arrows and I laid on the ground at his feet, staring at the cloudy sky.

"Do you think it'll ever get better?" I asked Daryl, his sharpening didn't stop.

"Maybe, depends." He answered me.

"What happens.. if it doesn't get better?"

"Then we'll survive. That's what we've been doing, and we've been doing a hell of a fine job if you ask me." I didn't say anything so Daryl stopped what he was doing and stared at me. "Don't worry about Carol, she will be fine." It was like he could read my thoughts.

"I know, will she forgive me? For shooting Sophia?"

"She will, you did what had to be done. Anyone would of done the same thing." I nodded and sat up to face him. "You need to relax, you are too tense." Daryl muttered and ran one of his hands through my auburn locks. I leaned back against his legs and he went back to sharpening his arrows, I smiled. He was so simple and that's what I needed.

Time passed and I had gotten up from my position against Daryl and walked around the area we were in. I could see the house in the distance, it was farther away than I thought it was. The RV and the other tents were hidden by trees, so I couldn't see anything over there.

"You two moving to the suburbs?" I heard Lori call out to us, Daryl didn't even look up. "Listen, Beth is in some kind of catatonic shock. We need Hershel."

"Yeah, so what?" Daryl asked, still working on his arrows.

"So I need you to run into town real quick, and bring him back." He didn't say anything. "Daryl?"

"Your bitch went shopping. You want him? Get him yourself." Daryl stated. "I got better things to do."

"What's the matter with you? Why would you be so selfish?" That threw Daryl off the edge, he stood up angry.

"Selfish? Listen to me olive oil, I was out there looking for that little girl every single day. I took a bullet and an arrow in the process, don't you tell me about getting my hands dirty! You want those two idiots? Have a nice ride, I'm done looking for people." Daryl sat down, annoyed and Lori walked off. I sighed and sat down next to Daryl, one of my hands on his knee.

"It's fine-"

"No, it's not. Those damn people think I'm some sort of lackey, well I'm not." Daryl hissed.

"Shh." I muttered and leaned my head back on the stone structure, my hand rubbing his knee. "I understand." I told him and I felt him relax slightly, his eyes never leaving his arrow. It was going to be a long day.

Daryl had gone out hunting so I stayed back at out camp and prepared a fire, and changed into different clothes. When Daryl returned, it was nearly night time. He had caught four squirrels and hung them on a tree, while I kept the fire. Quietly, I slipped into the tent and began searching my bag for the water bottle I put in there

"What are you doing?" I heard Daryl's hard voice and I froze, my hand still in my bag.

"Keeping an eye on you." I heard Carol's voice say.

"Ain't you a peach."

"I'm not going to let you pull away, you earned your place." She paused. "What about Elizabeth? You forcing her to stay away from the group too?"

"If you spent half your time minding your daughter's business instead of sticking your nose into everybody elses, she'd still be alive!" I exited the tent and came up to the two, worried.

"Go ahead."

"Go ahead and what?" Carol didn't answer. "Just go! I don't want you here!" When she didn't move, Daryl walked closer to her. "You're a real piece of work, lady. What, you gonna make this about my dad or some crap? You don't know jack. You're afraid 'cause you're all alone. You got no husband, no daughter. You don't know what to do with yourself." Daryl hissed and I grabbed his elbow, hoping he would calm down. "And you ain't my problem! Sophia wasn't mine! Why didn't you keep an eye on her!?" He took a step closer and Carol flinched and shut her eyes. They looked at each other silently, and Carol let out a small whimper.

"Daryl.." I whispered and tugged on his elbow slightly. "Calm down." He shoved past me and faced the fire. "Carol-"

"You don't have to stay here with him, you can come back and stay with us." She grabbed my arm and tried to pull me with her. "Please-"

"Don't you touch her!" Daryl snarled and pulled me away from Carol's grasp. "Go on, get away from us!" Carol nodded and left quickly, making me sigh.

"Daryl-" I began.

"Please go away." He muttered.

"What?"

"I'm not in the mood to talk, get away from me." He stated and walked off, leaving me confused. I left and trudged towards the house, feeling tired. When I got to the driveway, the mint green car was pulling up and Lori and Shane got out. Lori was all dirty, and covered in blood.

"Oh my god, Lori?!" I asked and rushed to her as everyone else- excluding Daryl, Carol, Rick, Glenn and Hershel.

"What happened?" Andrea asked as she went on the other side of Lori.

"An accident, i'm fine. I really am." Lori said, sounding tired. "Where's Rick?" Everyone grew silent and Shane backed away from her slightly. "They're not back?" No said anything. "Where are they?"

"Look, I had to get you back here." Shane told her.

"You asshole!" Lori muttered to Shane and started shoving him.

"Lori, I will find him! Hey!" Lori shoved herself away from his grasp. "Look, first things first I gotta look after you. I gotta make sure the baby is alright." I gasped and glared at Shane. Everyone looked at Lori, shocked.

"Shane.." Lori whispered.

"You're having a baby?!" Carl asked as he ran up to his mother, I ran a hand thorugh my hair exasperated. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I-I.." Lori was at a loss for words.

"Let's make sure you're alright." Dale beckoned Lori to follow him to the house. When everyone was gone, I glared at Shane.

"That was a secret." I hissed at him. "You had no right to tell everyone, especially Carl."

"I don't need you're added comments, Elizabeth." Shane told me and walked off.

"I hope you're happy." I called out to him. "I don't see you telling everyone that you tried to rape me!" Shane immediately turned around and faced me.

"You just shut your mouth. You have no right to tell anyone that."

"Yeah, just like you had no right to tell everyone Lori is pregnant." That made Shane shut up. "Andrea knows." I told him before walking away, leaving him staring at me. When I returned back to my tent, Daryl was cooking some squirrel quietly. He looked up at me when I sat down across from him, watching the fire glow.

"I'm sorry." Daryl told me and I nodded. "You know I would never hurt you right?"

"Yes." I answered.

"If you don't want to stay here with me, you can go back and stay with Carol." Daryl looked away from me.

"I want to stay." That made his head pop up. I smiled. "I would never leave you."

**** Short but it was a filler chapter again... I had to have another one since nothing big has happened since Sophia died ****


	19. Some Alone Time

_Some Alone Time_

**ReedusLover3**

When morning came around, we all gathered around Shane's car and were talking. Well, Daryl and I talked while T-Dog and Shane made small talk. Daryl wasn't on good terms with Shane yet and still resented him, but I noticed that he had to deal with Shane if he wanted to keep the group safe. Another thing I noticed was Andrea keeping her distance from Shane after I told her what Shane did to me. It was a slight relief since I didn't want her getting hurt at all.

"Guys, look." I heard Andrea say and we all glanced up to see a car coming our way. Rick, Glenn and hopefully Hershel. Everyone gathered outside the car, greeting the others will high hopes that nothing went wrong.

"You're okay!" I heard Maggie yell as she ran straight past her father- who looked surprised, and into Glenn's arms. Hershel walked straight past us, looking peeved.

"Patricia, prepare the shed for surgery." Hershel ordered harshly, Patricia nodded and looked confused and led Jimmy back into the house. People began talking and chatting when T-Dog pointed at the car.

"Who the hell is that?!" He asked and we all looked at the young boy- who was near my age. He was pale, with brown curly hair and had a blindfold over his eyes.

"That's Randall." Glenn stated simply as we walked closer to get a better look.

"Rick?" I asked worried and stared at him, he motioned for us to enter the house and we followed his orders into the dining room. "Mind tellin' us why there is some kid named Randall getting operated on?" I asked, leaning against the wall.

"We couldn't of just left him behind, he would of bled out." Rick argued. "If he lived that long.. He was with four others, they attacked us. We had no other option but to fight back. We lost three of them in the fray. One because he broke his spinal cord and it was better to not have him suffer."

"It's gotten bad in town." Glenn added.

"What do we do with him?" Andrea piped up right as Hershel walked in, wiping his hands on a rag.

"I repaired his calf muscle as best as I can, but he'll probably have nerve damage." Hershel told all of us. "Won't be on his feet for a least a week."

"When he is, we give him a canteen, take him out to the main road and send him on his way." Rick said afterwards.

"Isn't that the same as leaving him for the walkers?" Andrea asked. I noticed Daryl come in and nod at Carol who had a shy yet guilty look on her face.

"Just gonna let him go? He knows where we are." Shane stated.

"He was blindfolded the whole way here. He's not a threat." Rick told Shane in an annoyed voice.

"Not a threat." Shane repeated. "How many of them were there? You killed three of their men, you took one of them hostage, but they just ain't gonna come looking for him?" Shane asked as he rolled his eyes.

"They left him for dead. No one is looking."

"We should still post a guard." T-Dog said sensibly.

"He's out cold, will be for hours." Hershel added to the conversation.

"Ya know, I'm gonna go get him some flowers and candy." Shane scoffed and shoved past me, making me trip slightly. "Look at this folks- we back in Fantasyland."

"You know, we haven't dealt with what you did at _my_ barn." Hershel hissed and made Shane stop in his tracks. "Let me make this perfectly clear once and for all- this is my farm. Now I wanted you gone. Rick talked me out of it, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. So do us both a favor, keep your mouth shut." I inwardly appaluded Hershel for standing up to Shane.

"Thank you, Hershel." I muttered lowly, but it still earned the attention of those nearby like Rick and Carol who glanced at me.

"Look we're not gonna do anything about it today. Let's just cool off." Rick told Hershel but I think he was referring to me aswell. I got up from my position on the wall and walked out of the house, slamming the door with Daryl following me. Walking to our camp by the stone structure, I sat on the edge of it and leaned my head back.

"You alright?" Daryl asked me as he stood in front of me and stared down at me.

"Peachy." I told him.

"What's got you in a bad mood?"

"Oh you know, Shane." I saw Daryl's hands clench.

"Has he said anything to you?"

"Nothing that didn't pertain to protecting the group." I lied, mainly because I didn't want him to know about the conversation I had with Shane about my rape.

"Good." I nodded and Daryl's hands unclenched and I smiled. "Wanna go on a walk?" He asked and I glanced up slightly surprised. Nodding I stood up and followed him towards the forest. When we were in the cover of the trees I grabbed his hand on impulse and intertwined them. He glanced at our hands and didn't make a sound of anything so I assumed he was fine with it. We walked for awhile before we found ourselves at the pond. Sitting on the edge of the dock, I stared at the murky water that seemed like the only beautiful thing left on earth. We sat in silence, not needing to talk. Daryl's hand found my knee and he squeezed it. I finally broke the silence.

"I'm happy I found you." I stated, Daryl raised his eyebrow. "I'm just saying, I am happy I met someone I can talk to. Before I was all alone." Daryl nodded at my words. "Thank you for being here for me, and keeping me safe."

"You're safety means the world to me." Daryl lowly said to me.

"I know.. I care about you too, you know that right?" Daryl didn't say anything. "I do." I faced him and kissed him softly, he reacted slow but eventually kissed me back. As I went to pull away, Daryl gripped the back of my head and brought me back to him and kissed me harder this time. Pulling me on to his lap, we made out for what seemed like hours until he pulled away for a breath. "Damn.." I whispered, making him smirk. His hands were on my waist which currently was showing since my shirt had rode up. My hands lay on his chest, resting comfortably there. I moved around so I was straddling him before kissing him again, this went on for awhile and soon I felt my back hit the dock as Daryl hovered over me. His kisses were now trailing from my temple, down my cheekbone and across my jaw line. Going lower to where my shoulder met my neck, he began sucking there- knowing that was a weak spot. Squirming slightly made him pin my down a little bit harder so he could finish the mark he was making. Biting down slightly I let out a loud moan which echoed around the empty pond. Growing red at the noise I heard Daryl laugh before bringing his lips back to mine. My hands slid under his shirt and lifted it over his head, exposing his body which wasn't that bad to look at. Let's admit, he didn't have a six pack but he was well toned and don't get me started on his arms. They were delicious looking. My hands roamed his bare chest and ran over his tattoos on his arms.

"Shit.. Beth." He muttered, and kissed my jaw.

"What?" I asked innocently, trying to contain my excitement at what was happening.

"You're a damn tease.." He hissed and kissed my mouth hard now, with a fiery passion. His tongue dipped into my open mouth and massaged mine which only made me moan louder. When my hands went to his belt buckle, he stopped me. "No, Beth, I can't."

"Why?" I asked, staring up at him.

"What if you're not ready after what Shane almost did.. I don't want to push you." I nodded at his words and sat up.

"Thank you." I was grateful of his thoughts toward my well-being. "I do want too, just maybe not right now." I admitted.

"That's what I thought." He gave a small smile. "I'll wait." He mumbled quietly making me smile.

"Come on, the other's are probably worried sick." I tugged him up to stand.

"Probably not, they don't really care about what I do." Daryl told me as he wrapped an arm around my waist and led me back towards our tent.

"They should, you are just as important as anyone else in this group."

"Well, some of them think I'm just there to help when shit goes down."

"I don't." I grinned at him and looked at the open fields. "I think you're important."

"Of course you do." He grinned and kissed me one last time before dropping his arms and grabbing a water bottle from the ground. "Why don't you go get dinner started?" He suggested and I nodded.

"Sounds good." I turned around and prepared to leave when I felt a smack against my bum. "Did you just slap my ass?" I asked with a smirk.

"Maybe, maybe not." Daryl said with an innocent look before sitting on the stone structure and watching me. This was the Daryl I liked, the care free one. I wish he would stay for awhile..


	20. Some Cuts Never Heal

_Some Cuts never Heal_

**ReedusLover3**

**** Sorry for the long wait.. I have been busy! I hope to get this one slightly longer. Sorry for the confusion on which Beth is which. I totally forgot their was another Beth in TWD! Whoops.. Just remember that Daryl only calls Elizabeth 'Beth'. All the others call her by her full name. Contains SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, AND SUCH, do not read if uncomfortable ****

I found myself standing in Hershel's kitchen with Lori. Daryl was out hunting or doing whatever he did in the woods for hours. She was duty to watch Beth, who had woken up but was in a depressed state. When Hershel came back, Bth woke from her catatonic shock which was lucky. I knew what she was going through considering I was depressed before this whole apocolypse thing happened. Then I realized that dying was not something I wanted, I wanted to live.

"She'll get out of this." I told Lori. "She will fight."

"You sound so sure. How do you know?" Lori asked as she ate a slice of cucumber.

"I understand how she feels." I leaned against the counter. "I was depressed before this all happened, this walker thing. I felt the only way out was to kill myself, but then I realized that dying- it wasn't something I wanted. I thought about how everyone would feel, my parents, brothers.. If I died, they would be devastated. It's easy to kill yourself, but I knew that that's not how life works. You can't just take the easy way out, it comes with consequences."

"You tried?"

"Twice. One time with pills, the last with drowning." I saw Lori take an intake of breath. "My brothers stopped me before I could do anything, luckily."

"Do you think Beth would try?"

"It's hard to say, I don't think she will. She values family too much that I don't think she could do it." Lori nodded, "Let's check if she's eaten." We walked the short length to the room Beth was in and peered in. Her plate still full, untouched.

"Haven't eaten a thing, huh?" Lori asked. "You're gonna-" She stopped upon hearing Beth's sobs. I walked inside the room with Lori and sat on the edge of her bed. "I know how hard it is. I tried for days to reach my mom and get her on the phone. I can only assume-"

"it's just so pointless." Beth ground out between sobs.

"Oh honey, you have Maggie and your father, Patrica and Jimmy. You gotta stay strong for them. I wish I could promise you it would be all right in the end. I can't, but we can make now all right. And we have to."

"Thank you." Beth said quietly, looking at Lori through glassy eyes.

"I'll be right back and we'll take a walk." Lori patted her knee and stood. Taking the plate out, Lori went to empty the dishes but I stopped her.

"The knife. She has it." Lori and I glanced at each other and I ran towards Beth's room quickly. "Beth?" I asked, as I barged in. She lay on her side facing away from us, her sobs were nonexistant now. Looking around the knife was no where to be seen, I sighed.

"You have to give that back right now, Beth." Lori told her sternly. Beth didn't say anything but handed us the knife that glinted in the light. Glancing at Lori who was looking at the knife, I sat it on the kitchen counter.

"I need to find Hershel, or Maggie.." Lori stated and ran off, leaving me in the kitchen. I sighed and walked back into Beth's room, sitting on her bed.

"Beth, I know how you feel. I was in the state too." I looked out the window. "I wanted nothing but to die, and I tried." I saw Beth turn to look at me. "I almost did two times but someone stopped me. After the second time I figured out something. Life may be hard, but killing yourself isn't an option. Everyone has problems they are dealing with, mine being the abuse of my boyfriend.. yours the death of you're mother. I'm not going to give you the 'You have everyhting to live for' speech because I know how angry it made me when everyone told me it. Let me just say this, I hope you chose wisely because this is something that will affect everything and everyone. Imagine what Hershel or Maggie would do, what about Jimmy? Just think about that." I stood up just as Maggie ran into the room with a wild look in her eye. "I'll be in the kitchen, holler if you need me." I told them and walked into the kitchen where Lori and Andrea were. Not only a few minutes later did yelling begin in the room, what I expected.

"Where's Hershel?" Lori asked.

"Maggie doesn't want him to find out yet." Andrea told her.

"It's a family affair, we'll let them work it out."

"That's working it out?" Andrea asked and motioned towards the closed door.

"When Beth stops fighting, that's when it's time to worry."

"This could have been handled better. You shouldn't have taken the knife away." Lori stopped what she was doing and looked up.

"'Scuse me?" Lori asked, looking appalled.

"You were wrong. Like Dale taking my gun, that wasn't your decision." I nodded at Andrea's point. "She has to choose to live on her own, she has to find her own reasons."

"Want me to tie a noose for her?"

"If she's serious, she'll figure out a way."

"She's right, Lori." I added making Andrea give a small smile my way and Lori to glare at me. "Beth is nearly an adult, she can make her own life decisions."

"Doesn't mean I can't stop her, or let her know that I care." Lori stated.

"That has nothing to do with it, Lori. She only has so many choices in front of her, and she believes the best one is suicide."

"That is not an option."

"Of course it is. She doesn't need to be yelled at or treated like a child."

"She needs a loaded gun right? You'll understand if I don't send you in there." Andrea glared at her.

"I came through it." Andrea pointed out.

"And became such a productive member of the group. Let Maggie handle this her way."

"I contribute. I help keep this place safe."

"The men can handle this on their own. They don't need your help." That was a slap to the face. Andrea and I both were glaring now, Lori was my friend but right now she was being a bitch.

"Excuse me?" I asked but was cut in by Andrea.

"I'm sorry. What would you have me do?"

"Oh, there's plenty of work to go around."

"Are you serious?" Andrea asked, annoyed. "Everything falls apart, you're in my face over skipping laundry?"

"Puts a burden on the rest of us, on me and Carol and Patricia and Maggie. Cooking and cleaning and caring for Beth. And you- you don't care about anyone but yourself. You sit up on that RV, working on your tan with a shot gun in your lap."

"No, I am on watch against Walkers. That is what matter, not fresh mint leaves in the lemonade."

"And we are providing stability. We are trying to create a life worth living."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Look I went after Rick, took down two walkers-"

"After crashing Maggie's car. Ever apologize for that?"

"Crashing her- You're insane." Lori sighed.

"No you are." Andrea retorted back at her. "And you're the one that's self-centered, the way to take it all for granted!"

"My husband is out there for the hundreth time. My son was shot. Don't you dare tell me I take this for granted!"

"You don't get it do you? You husband came back from the dead, your son too. And now you've got a baby on the way. The rest of us have piled up our losses- me, Carol, Elizabeth, Beth- but you keep on keeping on."

"We have all suffered."

"Playing house, acting like the queen bee, laying down rules for everybody but yourself. You know what? Go ahead. Go in there and tell that little girl that everything's going to be okay, just like it is for you. She'll get a husband, a son, a baby, boyfriend." Andrea nearly spat out the last word, making Lori look up at her. "She just has to look on the bright side." Andrea mocked Lori as she walked from the room. I sighed and leaned against the counter watching Lori.

"Can you believe her?" Lori asked me, angry. "She thinks I'm going to let her off the hook for not doing her share of work. All she does it sit and she expects to help Beth? I mean, did she really think I was going to send her in there to talk to Beth? To persuade her to kill herself?" Lori looked at me for confimation. "Right?"

"Lori, Andrea is right." I told her which made Lori do a double take.

"What?"

"Beth has a choice, it's hers to make not mine, not yours and definitely not Maggie's. It's Beth's, and you took away her choice." I picked up the knife from the counter. "You don't know what it feels like to be in a dark place, where you can't find a way out except death." I put the knife to my wrist. "She made a choice to do this-" I made a cut on my wrist and watched the blood flow freely. "To escape. I'm not saying I want her to die, no, I want her to live. Lori, you are being selfish." Lori rushed forward and took the knife away from me, throwing it in the sink. "And to say that Andrea isn't allowed in there, that is rude. You let me in there and I was in the same circumstance as Andrea. I wanted to die, Lori, but I made my choice that I was going to live for the sake of others. I wasn't forced, I made that decision on my own."

"Are you...still depressed?" Of course she would switch topics.

"Of course I am. Depression never goes away, it just fades into the back of your mind like an annoying pest. It begs- begs you to slit your wrist, it begs you to take some pills, it begs you to slip that noose around you're throat and kick the stool from under you." I sighed and held my cut I made, feeling the normal and somewhat welcomed stinging. "Andrea fought it hard like I did and look at us now. You have no right to tell us that we are not allowed to talk to Beth because we might try to tell her to kill herself." Lori was speechless. "I already talked to Beth by the way, while you were out." Lori looked like she was slapped as I walked out of the house and into Andrea who was on the porch.

"What did you say to her?" Andrea demanded to know, but was distracted by the blood dripping from my wrist. "Elizabeth-"

"I showed her what Beth wants to do." I told her. "I told Lori that Beth has a choice, and her choice was to do this but it was take away from her. I told her that depression will never go away, it will always be there, demanding for you to let it free." Andrea nodded and examined my arm.

"Let's clean it up." I nodded and followed her to the RV where she cleaned off my cut and wrapped it up.

"I talked to Beth, before Lori came back with Maggie." Andrea looked up happy.

"You did?"

"I made sure to tell her she had a choice, and that whatever she did would affect everyone somehow." Andrea nodded at my words. "I- We know how she feels."

"Thank you." Andrea told me honestly. "She needed to know that. It never goes away does it?"

"Like I said to Lori, it just fades.. it comes back, worse, but it fades."

"You.. you don't want to try to kill yourself again?"

"No. I made my choice to live, and I've found something that makes my life better." I smiled at the thought.

"Daryl?"

"Yes," I nodded, "Daryl makes me happy and makes me not want to ever leave this world unless it's with him." I saw Andrea look down at the ground. "Thank you for helping me, I'm going to go now." I left the RV and walked around the house, not wanting to go far. Daryl wouldn't be back for a couple more hours so I decided to lounge around and see if Beth or Andrea needed me. I saw Andrea make her way in the house and Maggie exit, obviously Maggie didn't know Lori forbid Andrea or I to go in with Beth. After a few minutes Andrea exited and walked up to me.

"She's making her choice." I nodded at her words knowing that even though we were going behind Lori, this is what was right. "Now we wait." When Maggie entered the house, we could hear her calling for Beth and shouting. Soon it quieted down and Maggie and Lori exited the house looking angry. Jogging up to them, Maggie glared at Andrea.

"Where were you?" Maggie asked.

"I heard, is she alright?" Andrea asked.

"She would be if you had stayed with her. Where were you?" Maggie glanced at me. "Were you keeping her behind? Huh?"

"How bad is she?"

"It wasn't deep."

"She wants to live, she made her decision." Andrea sighed and nodded.

"She tried to kill herself!"

"No, she didn't." I told Maggie.

"My father is stitching up her wrist right now!"

"She'll live." Andrea added as she tried to walk past Maggie into the house.

"Stay away from her." Maggie blocked her. "From both of us. Don't you dare step foot in this house again." Andrea nodded and walked away.

"Let me check on her." I told Maggie and went to get past her.

"No, you probably plotted this with her! You told her to do this, and now look what it's done!" Maggie shouted. "You too, I don't want you anywhere near us. I mean look at you're arm! You're suicidal too, Beth doesn't need you influencing her to do anymore."

"You don't understand-" I tried to explain but she cut me off.

"Get away from here." I nodded and took one last look at Lori before walking towards my tent. Daryl was waiting for me with squirrels on his shoulders hanging from a rope. When he saw my wrist, his face grew dark.

**** Had to do that, it's always been about Daryl and Elizabeth so I wanted to make one about the woman today. Next chapter will be more of a Daryl one! Thanks for reading! ****


	21. We're All Broken

_We're all Broken_

**ReedusLover3**

**** Hope that last chapter was good, had some more personal issues that were not known until now! Let's hope this one is good also, thanks for reading ****

Daryl's eyes grew dark and I saw him set his crossbow down, and take long strides to me. His hands gripped my wrist and I sighed, knowing I would have to explain. There was no way getting past this.

"What the fuck is this? What happened?" Daryl asked, trying to hold in his anger. "Beth."

"Nothing, it's fine." I answered him, hoping he would let it go. Knowing Daryl, though, he would never let anything go since he was such a hard-head. Without any word he began ripping the bandage off to reveal my shallow cut I made to prove a point to Lori about how easy it was to hurt yourself.

"Did you fucking do this to yourself?"

"I was proving a point."

"To who?" His anger was evident because a vein was buldging on his neck and his jaw was clenched.

"Lori."

"That fucking woman, always messing shit up-" I stopped Daryl mid rant by walking away from him. "Wait! Where do you think you're going?" He asked me.

"Away from you." Daryl glared at me and walked over to me, taking my arm back in his hand. "I didn't do it on purpose. She was being unreasonable so I showed her what Andrea, Beth and I are going through or were going through."

"You..." He was at a loss of words, great.

"I was depressed before this happened. I'm over that now." I told him honestly. "I am over how I felt before, I was just trying to help Andrea and Beth. Lori and Maggie weren't helping at all, and I felt like I needed-"

"I understand." Daryl ran a light finger over my cut, making me hiss from the sting. "Let's go wrap it back up." It was amazing how much of an effect I had on Daryl. One minute he was angry and then a minute later after I talked to him, he was completely calm. He walked me back to the RV, his hand still gently holding my forearm. Andrea sat up on the RV and nodded at us when we passed by. Carol was sitting in the back room and walked towards us when she saw us come in.

"Here, let me do it-" Carol tried to take my arm away but Daryl pulled me from her grasp.

"No, i'll do it." Daryl told her, making her nod and flinch slightly. "It's nothing personal, Carol."

"I know." She said as she pushed past us and slammed the RV door shut behind her.

"She is just trying to help." I told him, sitting down and holding my arm out for him. Daryl grunted in response and put some hydrogen peroxcide on my cut before wrapping it up. When he finished, I ran a hand through his hair. "Thank you." He gave a rare smile to me and pulled me up to stand next to him. Wrapping me up in an embrace I laid my head on his chest, it was times like this that I adored. When he showed random acts of affection which was barely. Daryl was a shelled man, someone who rarely showed emotions unless needed too. I felt his lips kiss my hair before pulling away.

"Come on now." He allowed me to walk out first. "Beth-" He was cut off by the sound of gravel being thrown everywhere. Looking up at the green car that barrelled up the driveway, Daryl and I watched Shane and Rick escort Randall out of it. "Damn it." Daryl sighed and looked at me. "I'll be back later." I nodded and watched him jog to the men. "What the hell?! You were suppose to get rid of him! What's he doing here?" Daryl's voice was the loudest.

"Plans changed, he'll be here for a couple of days again." Rick said, barely audible.

"I'll take him, let me handle it." Daryl went to grab at Randall.

"No, no. Shane and I will do it, then you can talk to him. We don't need any fighting now."

"Fuck that." Daryl hissed and followed the men away. I sighed and climbed the steps to the RV rooftop and sat next to Andrea. I slipped my black cowboy hat on, and stared at the house where Hershel and Maggie sat, talking and occasionally looking at Andrea and I.

"They hate us." I heard Andrea mutter as she tipped her tan cowboy hat down, over her eyes. "I can just tell, we did what was right."

"They'll get over it." I stated and started twirling my knife in my hand, watching the blade glint in the light. My father had given me this very knife when I first began hunting. My brothers had made sure to teach me how to shoot, how to use a bow and arrow and then how to gut animals for food. My mother always wished I wouldn't be interested in hunting and such- getting down and dirty. She always wanted me to wear dresses, bake, and clean the house. My mother also wanted me to marry a nice guy- she kept begging me to marry a man named Jay Soar, but I was never interested in him. I was never interested in anything she wished upon me. I still loved her, with all my heart.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Hm?" I asked and looked up.

"You zoned out."

"I was thinking about my family, my mother- I miss them."

"We all miss our families, we're in the same ship."

"A ship that hasn't left the dock. It's like all we've done is make bad decisions that put us in a rut."

"Don't say that, we'll find a way out. We always do." I nodded and stood up, staring at the men who were outside the barn talking.

"I'll see you later, I want to see what the men are up to."

"Don't let Lori catch you. She might complain that you aren't doing laundry." I didn't say anything as my feet hit the ground. I made my way to the three men and nodded to each of them.

"Elizabeth." Rick greeted warmly to me, Daryl gave me a flash of a smile and Shane barely nodded. "You need something?"

"Let me help you wih Randall." I said, hands on hips.

"I don't think-" Rick was beginning to disagree.

"He needs some medical help which I can do. Hershel is having some issues with his family right now so I am offering to help."

"That's sweet, but I think this is more of a man's job. You shouldn't waste you're time doing this when you could be cleaning or something for Lori." Shane said lightly and I glared at him.

"Not everything with a vagina cooks and cleans, asshole." I said and watched Shane's face grow dark and Rick to gape at me. "Lori thinks all the woman need to clean, cook, and wash shit. Not me, I contribute just as much as you do. Now let me help him."

"Now listen here, you bi-" Shane began but Daryl stepped forward.

"You don't talk about her like that." Daryl snarled at Shane.

"You need to keep you're woman in check, Dixon."

"You need to keep you're words in check, Walsh." The men stared each other down and I rolled my eyes.

"Now that that's settled, I am going to check him." I pushed past them and nodded at Rick who nodded back.

"Hey, you can't just go in there! Rick, tell her she's not allowed." Shane pleaded to his best friend and I smirked, what a baby. I heard footsteps behind me and I knew it was Daryl because they were barely audible. I flung open the doors and walked into the small barn to find Randall sitting on a log, tied and chained. His eyes roamed my body, making me falter but I ignored it.

"Hands." I told him and he lifted them up to show me. They were cut up and dirty from probably falling on concrete and not being able to stop his fall. "Daryl, can you get me peroxcide, and some gauze?" I asked and turned around to look at him. He glanced at Randall for a moment and nodded, his eyes telling me he would be quick. When Daryl was out of sight, Randall began talking.

"Finally, someone much nicer looking." He commented and I glared at him. "How 'bout you let me out of these chains. Make me comfortable?" I ignored him as he kept on talking. "You dating that redneck?" He asked. "When I leave this shit hole, you should ditch him and hang with me. We'd be good together." He smirked and that's when I snapped.

"What makes you think you'll leave this shit hole alive?" I asked in a cold tone. "I bet you won't even last another day here. I mean, that redneck is a violent bastard."

"You sure of that?" Randall paled slightly but kept up his cocky attitude.

"I'm more than sure, I am positive that you'll be dead. Gutted by a him, or maybe a walker."

"You're fiesty, I see why that redneck probably likes to fuck you." It didn't take me a second to back hand Randall, making him fall over due to his limited balance and movement since he was chained. "Bitch!"

"You listen to me, you have no fucking right to talk about me or that 'redneck'. You say one more word and I will personally gut you myself, no walker or redneck needed." I heard someone growl behind me, I turned and took the supplies out of Daryl's hands. "Thanks." I poured the peroxcide on Randall's hands, making him flinch and then roughly put guaze over them. "You're welcome." I hissed and gave a sickly sweet smile.

"Whore." I heard him murmur under his breath and was about to lash out at him when Daryl took him by the shoulders and shoved him against the wall.

"Say that once more to her face." Daryl growled. "Do it, I dare you." I saw a predatory look in his eyes, the same one he got when he was killing walkers or hunting. Randall bit his lip and refrained from saying anything. "That's what I thought." Daryl dropped him, letting him fall on the ground. "Go see if Rick needs help with anything, I want to have a chat with our friend." Daryl told me and one of his hands grabbed a lock of my hair before he turned away from me. I left, waiting a little longer outside the door to listen to their conversation. "You think you can talk to a woman like that, asshole? Huh?!"

"N-no, I-" Randall tried to explain.

"Don't even bother explaining yourself." I heard Daryl hiss and then the sound of flesh hitting flesh, and Randall's whimpers of pain. I quickly walked away not needing to hear Daryl torture him for answers. The whole group- Lori, Andrea, Glenn, T-Dog, Dale, Carol- suprisingly, Rick and Shane were all waiting around the fire. I stood next to Andrea with my arms crossed.

"So what are you gonna do?" Lori asked Rick and Shane. "We'd all feel beter if we knew the plan."

"Is there a plan?" Andrea asked.

"We gonna keep him here?" Glenn piped up, worried.

"We'll know soon enough." Rick stated after he glanced at Shane. I looked up to see Daryl walking towards us with his crossbow over his shoulder.

"Boy there's got a gang, bout thirty men." Daryl stated as he came to a stop in front of us. "They got heavy artillery and they ain't looking to make friends. They roll through her, our boys are dead. And our woman, they're gonna- they're gonna wish they're dead." Daryl trailed off and looked up at me, his blue eyes smoldering.

"What did you do?" Carol asked quietly.

"Had a little chat."

"No one goes near this guy." Rick sternly told us, meaning he wasn't joking. Daryl walked up to me and stood behind me, his hand on my back. "He's a threat, we have to eliminate the threat."

"You're just gonna kill him?" Dale asked, looking annoyed.

"it's settled, I'll do it today." Rick walked away from his wife and everyone else, and Dale was right on his heels- trying to sway him not to kill Randall. As the group dispersed, Daryl leaned into my ear.

"You don't even think about going near him." His hot breath fanned my ear. "He's dangerous, and I'm not willing to let you get hurt." I nodded and turned to face him, my nose nearly touching his. "Promise me."

"I promise." I firmly nodded at him and then looked at his hands that were covered in dry blood. Randall's blood. I indicated towards the well near the house and Daryl followed me closely. Pumping it, I wet a cloth and then began wiping down his hands. Gently I cleaned all the blood off and the worked on his arms to clean them, knowing he hadn't bathed in days. He had scars on his knuckles from beating Randall. "There." I smiled at his now clean hands and arms before dropping the cloth and turning around to dump the bucket of dirty water. Arms snaked around my waist and I felt Daryl's head lean against my neck. "What?"

"You know I would never let anyone hurt you, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, I know." I stated.

"I just want you to know that." I smiled and then unwrapped his arms.

"Come on big boy, let's go rest. You've had a long day." We walked back to our tent at the stone structure and I sat down on the ground while Daryl messed with his arrows again. After half an hour of us just talking about random stuff, Dale came walking up to us making Daryl scoff.

"The whole point of us coming up here is to get away from you people." Daryl told Dale.

"Gonna take more than that." Dale stated.

"Carol send you?" I gave a small smile at Dale when he looked over at my spot next to Daryl's feet.

"Carol's not the only one concerned about you, your new role in the group."

"Oh man, I don't need my head shrunk. This group's broken." Daryl looked at Dale. "I'm better off fending for myself and Elizabeth."

"You act like you don't care."

"Yeah, it's cause I don't." Daryl grabbed a long sleeve denim shirt and slipped it on.

"So live or die, you don't care what happens to Randall?" Daryl then put on his leather vest with the wings on the back.

"Nope."

"Then why not stand with me, try to save the kid's life. If it really doesn't matter one way or the other?"

"Didn't peg you for a desperate son of a bitch." Daryl, without a word, leaned down and grabbed me by my arms and lifted me up to stand with him.

"Your opinion makes a difference."

"Man, ain't nobody looking at me for nothing."

"Carol is, and I am right now." Daryl walked away with me in tow. "I know Elizabeth does." I turned to look at Dale. "You obviously have Rick's ear."

"Rick just looks to Shane." Daryl hissed. "Let him."

"You cared about what happened to Sophia.. cared what it meant to the group. Torturing people? That isn't you! You're a decent man, so is Rick." There was a pause and Dale pointed back at the house. "Shane is different."

"Why's that? Cause he killed Otis?" That made Dale stop his ranting in shock, I gripped his bicep- knowing what he said was true yet uncalled for.

"He tell you that?"

"He told some fake story about how Otis covered him, saved his ass. He showed up with a dead guy's gun. Rick ain't stupid. If he didn't figure that out, it's 'cause he didn't wanna." Daryl turned away from Dale. "Like I said- this group's broken." Daryl and I walked away leaving a stunned Dale behind us. He was right though, we were broken and there was nothing to do about it.


	22. Fare Thee Well

_Fare Thee Well_

**ReedusLover3**

*** Sorry for the long waits, I am busy and do have school I have to go to everyday. I am looking for a job which will probably make is worse to write, and then I have driving class next week and the week after that so it'll be tough to write then. I also have exams the week after this coming one so I'll be pressed for time. Bear with me, I will try to update as much as I can! Thanks for reading and commenting ***

Daryl and I hadn't gone far, just into the woods. He hunted and then helped me practice shooting his crossbow, since I had never used one before. It wasn't that hard to learn, but you had to have good aim and precision and then at least some strength to pull the string back. I caught on after awhile and then when Daryl seemed to cool off slightly from his talk with Dale, we started walking back to the camp. As we walked back Daryl grabbed my hand and held it tightly and I looked at him.

"Daryl?" I asked but he didn't say anything, just looked ahead at the path and then every so often around him. I smiled at this, knowing that he was always observing everything. It was getting late when we returned back to our makeshift campsite. Daryl strung his kills over a tree branch and I prepared the fire to make some dinner when Andrea ran up to me. "Andrea, something wrong?" I asked.

"Can we talk?" She asked and then glanced at Daryl. "In private?" I nodded and walked away, knowing Daryl's eyes were watching us as we went far off.

"What's up?" I asked, looking back at Daryl who a small black dot in the distance.

"Shane nearly killed Randall today.." My blood boiled because Shane never gave a second thought to what he was doing. And also because Randall probably brought it upon himself since he was a little bastard.

"Isn't Rick planning on killing him anyway?" I asked.

"He's deciding, Dale somehow persuded him to rethink his decision. Now Dale is going around trying to convince everyone Randall deserves to live."

"I think we should drop Randall off again in a secluded down. Make it quick, just a drop off and leave."

"We all know how that went.." Andrea sighed.

"Shane was being an asshole. That's why they had to bring Randall back, I think Rick and someone other than his right hand man should drop him off. So there are no fights or arguments."

"You should go."

"Huh?"

"You and Rick should go and drop Randall off, you won't get into a fight with Rick." My mind reeled back to the time when I got angry at Rick the one time when Daryl was hurt. "Right?"

"Uhm, right.. We'll see what happens." I stated and then looked down at my wrist that was wrapped. "Has Lori even said a word to you?" I asked.

"Yeah, she said that I was right that Beth did want to live. She didn't think it was right to leave her alone though.." Andrea told me. "She hasn't even mentioned the kitchen conversation, which makes me angry somewhat. Lori was out of line." I nodded.

"She'll get around to it, she is just angry that someone is defying her. No one has done that- we know Carol wouldn't have the guts to. Lori is like the first lady of this misfit group."

"That's true." Andrea and I lapsed into silence. "I am happy you're part of the group, Elizabeth." I looked up shocked. "What? You don't think I appreciate you here?"

"No.. I didn't think anyone except Daryl and Carol liked me here." I admitted.

"I think everyone is happy you are here. You aren't afraid to stand up to anyone, to show them how you feel."

"Thank you." I quickly embraced her, happy someone else was happy I was here. Andrea hadn't been my favorite person in the camp but now after I got to know her, my opinion changed. She is a strong-willed woman, who has a heart of gold and isn't afraid to speak her mind. I admit it, I did like her presence now. She was a new friend next to Lori and Daryl.

"I think we're going to have a talk with Hershel today, about Randall and other things. We can bring up you're idea." I nodded at her. "I'll see you tonight." She smiled and walked off, leaving me staring after her. Making my way back to Daryl, he met me halfway.

"You take a gun?" I looked up at him.

"No. I haven't touched one since before I met you guys." I answered and he pointed back at our camp.

"You sure? I was going through my saddlebags and I'm missin' a gun."

"Yeah i'm sure," I cross my arms, "I have never been in them. I have no need for a gun, I can handle myself without one."

"Damn it, someone took it."

"Well.. maybe Shane? Or someone else?"

"No, Shane knows better than to go through my bags. If he did I would skin his ass."

"I have no idea then, it'll show up somewhere." I leaned back on my heels and stretched. "I'm sure it hasn't gone far."

"The damn thing don't have legs.." Daryl muttered, making me laugh.

"Relax, you have more." I smiled. "And you have that sexy crossbow, so you'll be fine." I saw him smirk at me after I said that. Daryl walked closer and wrapped his arms around me, bringing me up against his chest tightly. I laid my head on his collarbone, and I felt his chin land on my head- resting there. His hands slowly moved down from my ribcage to the small of my back, nearly on my butt.

"So i'm sexy, eh?" He laughed and his chest vibrated.

"Nah, just you're crossbow. I might just steal it, and run off." I joked.

"You wouldn't even make it across the field before I got ya."

"I'm a pretty fast runner, don't underestimate me."

"I'm not." He paused and looked down at me. "I'm just sayin' that I'm faster than you." I pushed away from him and gave his chest a light punch.

"You're so sure of yourself, Dixon." He laughed and dipped his head for a kiss when someone called out to us from the house.

"Dixon! Parrish!" Daryl snarled at the interruption and we looked back to see Shane waving at us to come to the house. "Now!"

"Someone always interrupts, of course it's fucking Shane this time." Daryl grunted and pulled me along to the house, where Lori and Rick stood with Carl. What made me do a double take was how dirty Carl was. His pants and shoes were muddy, and some wet leaves stuck to his shirt. What did he do? Daryl and I walked into the house and leaned up against the wall together away from everyone, eyeing every person in the group who was waiting for this 'meeting' to start. Maggie was here but Jimmy and Beth weren't, they were with Beth and Carl. When everyone was present, Glenn started talking.

"So how do we do this? Just take a vote?" Glenn asked, and stared at everyone.

"Does it have to be unanimous?" Andrea questioned, she was standing next to Dale.

"How bout majority rules?" Lori asked the group, her arms crossed.

"Let's just see where everybody stands then we can talk through the options." Rick cut in and looked around at everyone.

"Hell, the way I see it, there's only one way to move forward." Shane shrugged.

"Killing him, right?" Dale asked in a sharp tone. "I mean, why even bother to take a vote? It's clear which way the wind's blowing."

"Well, if people believe we should spare him, I want to know." Rick told Dale.

"I can tell you it's a small group- maybe just me and Glenn." Dale stated and I saw Glenn glance up.

"Look, I think you're pretty much right about everything, all the time but this-" Glenn was cut off by Dale.

"They've got you scared!"

"He's not one of us." Glenn shot back. "And we've lost too many people already." Dale wrung his hat in his hands and then pointed at Maggie.

"How about you? Do you agree with this?"

"Couldn't we continue keeping him prisoner?" She asked looking at everyone.

"Just another mouth to feed." Daryl stated lowly.

"It may be a lean winter." Hershel said wisely.

"We could ration better." Lori added.

"Well, he could be an asset. Give him a chance to prove himself." Dale told all of us.

"Put him to work?" Glenn questioned.

"We're not letting him walk around." Rick said sternly.

"We could put an escort on him." Maggie piped up.

"Who wants to volunteer for that duty?" Shane snorted, thinking all of this was a joke.

"I will." Dale stated firmly, making Shane roll his eyes.

"I don't think any of us should be walking around with this guy." Rick sighed and I felt Daryl slightly tense next to me.

"Rick's right. I wouldn't feel safe unless he was tied up." Lori agreeded with her husband.

"He's a danger to us. He was bein' fresh with Beth when she helped him today. I don't want him near her or any other person in this camp." Daryl growled making everyone look over at us.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rick asked annoyed and worried.

"I handled it." Daryl held up his bruised hands to show them.

"Oh, so by handling it you tortured him?" Dale asked.

"You listen here, old man. He fucking deserved it, you don't mess with anyone I care-" Daryl stopped mid-sentence and looked away, knowing he just showed too much emotion. My hand slid under his shirt and rested on his back to calm him. No one said anything for a moment. They stared at Daryl shocked that he actually admitted he cared for someone.

"Ahem. We can't just put chains around his ankles, sentence him to hard labor." Andrea broke the tense silence.

"Look, say we let him join us, right?" Shane began. "Maybe he's helpful, maybe he's nice. We let our guard down and maybe he runs off, brings back his thirty men. If he does, then maybe he'll just kill us and have his men rape our women.." Shane looked up at me, and I moved behind Daryl slightly.

"So the answer is to kill him to prevent a crime that he may never attempt?" Dale shot back at Shane. "If we do this, we're saying there's no hope. Rule of law is dead, there is no civilization. "

"Oh my God.." Shane mumbled and looked away, annoyed.

"Could you drive him further out? Leave him like you planned?" Hershel asked and I smiled at Andrea, knowing he was on the same page as us.

"You barely came back this time. There are walkers. You could break down." Lori said with disapproval in her voice. "You could get lost."

"Or ambushed." Daryl added.

"There are going to be walkers anywhere you go, Lori, you just have to take that risk." I told her which made he give me a slight glare.

"She's right, we should not put our own people at risk." Glenn stated.

"We're at risk everyday." I ground out. "You can't go anywhere without having the threat of walkers. It's just something you have to deal with. Glenn, you put yourself at risk when you go out to get supplies. Here you are saying we shouldn't put ourselves at risk just because of a walkers?"

"She has a point." Andrea stated to the group.

"If you went through with it, how would you do it?" Patricia asked. "Would he suffer?"

"We could hang him, snap his neck?" Shane asked and I saw the sadistic glint in his eyes.

"I thought about that. Shooting may be more humane." Rick stated.

"What about the body? Do we bury him?" T-Dog rubbed his chin.

"Hold on, hold on!" Dale shouted. "You're talking about this like we've already decided."

"You've been talking all day, going 'round in circles." Daryl told Dale making a motion of spinning with his hands. "You just wanna go 'round in circles again?"

"This is a young man's life and it is worth more than a five minute conversation!" Dale snapped at us. "Is this what it's come to? We kill someone because we can't decide what else to do with him? You saved him and now look at us! He's been tortured-" Dale pointed at Daryl," and now he's gonna be executed. How are we any better than those people that we're so afraid of?"

"We all know what needs to be done." Shane stated quietly, not even thinking about what Dale just said.

"No, Dale is right." Rick told is best friend. "We can't leave any stone unturned here. We have a responsibility-"

"So what's the other solution?" Andrea butted in but Lori glared at her.

"Let's Rick finish." Lori hissed from he spot next to Rick.

"We haven't come up with a single viable option yet. I wish we could." Andrea ignored Lori and kept going.

"So let's work on it!" Dale shouted.

"We are." Rick told him.

"Stop it, just stop it." Carol said quietly from the door. "I'm sick of everybody arguing and fighting. I didn't ask for this. You can't ask us to decide something like this. Please decide- either of you, both of you- but leave me out."

"Not speaking out or killing him yourself- there's no difference." Dale told Carol, a slight grim smile on his face.

"That's enough." Rick sternly said to Dale. "Anybody who wants the floor before we make a final decision has the chance."

"You once said that we don't kill the living."

"Well that was before the living tried to kill us."

"But don't you see? If we do this, the people that we were- the world we knew is dead. And this new world is ugly, it's harsh. It's survival of the fittest. And that's a world I don't want to live in and I don't believe any of you do. I can't, please, let's just do what's right." Dale looked on the verge of tears knowing that Randall was proabably going to end up dead. No one said anything. "Isn't there anybody else who's gonna stand with me?"

"He's right." Andrea said after a moment of long silence. "We should try to find another way."

"Anybody else?" Rick asked. No one said anything and I looked over to see Daryl glaring at the ground. Dale let out a bark of laughter.

"Are ya'll gonna watch too?" He asked sarcastically. "No, you'll go hide in you're tents and try to forget that we're slaughtering a human being. Whoa," he shook his head, "I won't be a party to it." He walked out, but not before he clapped a hand on Daryl and my shoulders. "You two are right, this group is broken."

I watched as Daryl, Rick and Shane took Randall down to the barn to end him. I stood near where Randall once use to stay, in the old stables. The chains still intact and dried blood littered the floor. This wasn't right, but I knew they were going to kill him any way. A bad feeling churned in my stomach and I found myself vomiting in the hay bales, coughing and sputtering. The thought of an innocent boy dying.. then I thought about the damage he could cause if he was alive. It was for the better if he was dead.

"Move along." I heard Daryl's angry voice tell someone and I looked up to see him shoving Randall back into the stables. Daryl saw me leaning over the hay bales and wiping my mouth, concern etched his face but he quickly chained Randall up and tore his blindfold off. "Happy?" Daryl asked him and Randall just shook and stared at me with pain filled eyes. More vomit rose in my throat and I let it out once again in the hay bales. Daryl held my hair up and led me from the stables, and into the open air. "What's wrong?"

"Just..Nothing, it's nothing. Just a bad stomach." I moaned as he led me back to our tent after he made sure Randall was chained tightly. That's when the screams were heard, Dale's screams. "Dale!" I shouted and Daryl and I began sprinting across the fields towards the screams. Andrea, Shane, Glenn, T-Dog and Rick were all ahead of us to help Dale who was being attack by a walker. From what it looked like the walker was tearing his stomach open with his hands.

"DALE!" Andrea screamed.

"No, no no! Dale!" My screams were the loudest as Rick shoved the walker off of Dale.

"Help! Over here!" Rick screamed.

"Where? Where is he?" T-Dog shouted with a shot gun in his hands.

"Help! Run! Hang in there buddy." Rick tried to calm Dale down as we ran forward towards them.

"Who is it? Rick?" Lori called out as she ran into the field.

"Just listen to my voice. Listen to me alright? Just listen to me, all right? Hold on, get Hershel!" Rick screamed back at us. "He needs blood, we have to operate."

"Hang on, Dale. Hang on." Andrea soothed Dale, staring at his torn stomach.

"Listen to me, please. Hershel! We need Hershel!" Rick yelled again as we crowded around Dale. I fell to my knees at his head and ran a hand over his forhead.

"Sh, Dale. It's Elizabeth, it'll be fine. You need to stay awake, look into my eyes. Do not close them." I whispered to him, holding eye contact.

"Hold on, Dale, we're here. Just hold on." Rick said frantically.

"What happened?" Herhsel asked as he ran up to us.

"What can we do?" Rick asked while I rubbed Dale's head, smiling at him.

"You'll be alright." I whispered.

"Can we move him." Rick asked Hershel.

"He won't make the trip." Hershel stated.

"You have to do the operation here."

"Rick, no." Hershel shook his head and Rick looked around.

"No! No!" Rick screamed while Andrea cried.

"He's suffering." Andrea sobbed. "Do something."

"S-sing.. please, for me. Sing for me." Dale gurgled to me, blood falling from his mouth. I nodded.

_"It's a nice place to be on a fine summer's day_

_Watching all the wild flowers that ne'er do decay_

_Oh the hares and the loft pheasants are plain to be seen_

_Making homes for their young round the cliffs of Dooneen_

_Fare thee well to Dooneen, fare thee well for awhile_

_And to all the kind people I'm leaving behind_

_To the streams and the meadows where late I have been_

_And the high rocky slopes round the cliffs of Dooneen."_ I sung to Dale, ignoring all the crying of the others and stared into his eyes, seeing him in pain. When I finished the last few verses of The Cliffs of Dooneen, an old Irish song, I saw Rick hold his gun up. I backed away from Dale and felt tears rush from my eyes. "Fare thee well." I whispered to him and watched Rick hesitate to shoot. Daryl came up next to him and held out his gun, telling Rick silently that he wanted to do it. Kneeling down next to Dale and cocking the gun, Daryl watched Dale cough and gurgle before saying the final words he would ever hear.

"Sorry brother." Daryl said and pulled the trigger, making blood splatter over me and the ground.


	23. Deceived

_Deceived _

**ReedusLover3**

"Dale could get under your skin. He sure got under mine." Rick paused and gave tiny, sad chuckle. "He wasn't afraid to say exactly what he thought, how he felt. That kind of honesty is rare and brave. Whenever I'd make a decision, I'd look at Dale. He'd be looking back at me with that look he had. We've all seen it one time or another. I couldn't always read him, but he could read us. He saw people for who they were. He knew things about us- the truth, who we really are. In the end he was talking about losing our humanity. He said this group was broken. The best way to honor him is to unbreak it. Set aside our differences and pull together, stop feeling sorry for ourselves and take control of our lives, our safety.. our future. We're not broken. W're gonna prove him wrong. From now on we're gonna do it his way. That is how we honor Dale." No one said anything after Rick's speech. We all stared at the new grave that lay alongside Sophia and the others who meant something to our group. The sun was rising and no one had any time to sleep after the night's events. Dale was gone, for good. I think just now everyone was thinking about how much he meant to the group, how much he helped out. His opinion mattered but no one ever actually took him seriously, they all thought he was some crazy old man. When everyone dispersed and went off to grieve awhile longer, Daryl decided to go out and make sure everything was secure around the farm. T-Dog, Andrea, Shane, and me all volunteered to go with him.

I leaned my head back against the glass window of the truck we rode in. Andrea and Shane sat up front, while T-Dog, Daryl and I sat in the bed of the truck. I messed with an arrow, making sure it was still intact and good to use. When we made it to the fences,we began checking their sturdiness and if they had any holes. When those were fit we went to the fields and killed off walkers that were eating a dead cow. Afterwards we made our way through the perimeter of the forest to find any stragglers. Daryl led the group as we came to a muddy bank.

"See that?" I asked and pointed at the two holes in the mud. "Bastard got stuck, must of gotten himself out." I eyed the surrounding ground.

"Let's keep moving." Shane urged us, trying to get this over with fast. My eyes caught something that made my heart skip a beat, a gun. Leaning over and grabbing the gun I called back out to Daryl.

"I think I found your gun." I shakily told him and held it out to him. Daryl gripped it in his hand and let out a growl.

"Fuck.. It is." Daryl slid it into the waist band of his jeans.

"What's the problem?" Shane asked, glaring at me. Daryl moved in front of me for protection- a ntaural reaction since he still didn't trust Shane that well.

"This gun was stolen from my bag a yesterday." Daryl told everyone.

"So?"

"Whoever took this gun and dropped it here, probably was the one that helped the walker who killed Dale escape." Shane moved closer so he could see me.

"You take that gun, Elizabeth?" Shane accused me and I pushed past Daryl to face Shane.

"Of course you automatically accuse me." I snarled at him. "That gun was in his bags when we left yesterday to hunt. When we got back it was gone. I haven't touched a gun since I left Lousiana, I have no need for it."

"For all we know you could have slipped it in you're waistband when he wasn't looking." Shane gripped my hand that was pointing at him. He squeezed tightly and I bit back a whimper.

"Why would I want to kill Dale? Huh? I didn't have any beef with him."

"What does that mean?" His grip grew viselike and I heard something pop.

"You know what I mean. That day you threatened Dale that you could kill him-" I heard a crack and pain erupted in my hand. "Fuck!" I shouted and Daryl punched Shane in the face, making his grip on me go away. Cradling my hand to my chest, I felt Andrea's arm go around me as Daryl kicked Shane.

"You fuckin' bastard!" Daryl shouted. "You're lucky there is other people around or I would kill you for breaking her hand. And for talking to her like that." Daryl turned around and gently took my hand and prodded it. I let out a whimper and he sighed. "Sh, darlin', it'll be alright." He whispered to me quietly before whipping around to see Shane getting up. "You can take the lead." He hissed to Shane. Without protest he walked forward with T-Dog next to him and Andrea quickly followed after Daryl gave her a gesture to go. When they were ahead, Daryl pulled me to his chest and leaned his forhead against mine. "We'll get that checked out." I nodded and laid my head in the crook of his neck, liking the comforting I was getting.

"I'm sorry I cause so many issues 'round here." I stated and Daryl snarled at my statement.

"Don't apologize. It's not you're fault Shane is an asshole." Daryl muttered. "Besides, I like protecting you." I grinned into his shoulder and laughed.

"Of course you do." I leaned back and kissed him on the lips. He gently took my lip between his teeth and pulled. "Come on, my hand hurts like a bitch." We walked back to the truck where T-Dog, Andrea and Shane were waiting. The ride back to the farm was quiet, like it was before. Hershel wrapped my hand up in tight tape and guaze while he made arrangements for the winter with Rick.

"Gonna be tight with fourteen people in the house." Rick mentioned to Hershel.

"Don't worry about that. With teh swamp hardening, the creek drying up.." Hershel trailed off.

"With fifty head of cattle on the property, we might as well be ringing a damn dinner bell." Maggie added.

"She's right. We should've moved you in awhile ago."

"All right, let's move the vehicles near each of the doors facing out towards the road." Rick told everyone. "We'll build a lookout in the windmill, another in the barn loft. That should give us sightlines both sides of the property." Everyone began moving about. "T-Dog, you take the perimeter around the house. Keep track of everyone coming and going."

"What about standing guards?" T-Dog asked.

"I need you and Daryl on double duty."

"Gotcha." T-Dog turned around and walked towards the edge of the farm. Daryl and I stood at the edge of the truck watching everyone move about.

"I'll stock the basement with food and water, enough that we can survive there a few days." Hershel walked past carrying boxes.

"What about patrols?" Andrea asked.

"Let's get this area locked down first." Rick told her. "After that Shane'll assign shifts while me, Elizabeth, and Daryl take Randall offsite and cut him loose."

"We're back to that now?" Shane asked from his spot leaning against the truck.

"It was the right plan first time around. Poor execution."

"That's a slight understatement."

"You don't agree but this is what's happening. Swallow it. Move on." I smirked at Rick's harsh words to his best friend.

"You know that Dale's death and the prisoner- that's two seperate things, right? You wanna take Daryl as your wingman and Elizabeth to supervise, be my guest." Shane muttered and I glared at the back of his head.

"Thank you." Rick called over his shoulder as he strided away.

"You got it." Daryl pulled me away from the truck and we walked to our campsite.

"Might as well pack up, we'll be livin' in the house for the winter." Daryl admitted.

"Ready to join the group again?" I asked as I leaned down and rolled our sleeping bags up, and folded the blankets to the best of my ability with my hand. Daryl took them from me and finished the job, then slung my bag over his shoulder.

"Not looking forward to it. Rick needs my help, he needs your's too."

"It'll be tough livin' with all those people.." I trailed off.

"If you're talkin' bout privacy, no worries. Hershel has enough rooms so we'll double up." Daryl began taking teh tent down with his back to mine. I didn't respond so he turned around and smirked. "I'll let you know I'm quiet when it comes to priavcy." I knew the double meaning behind it and shook my head.

"Of course you are, but I'm a screamer." I smirked and saw him grin. "Come on now, let's stop flirtin'. We gotta get our shit together and move in." We moved swiftly and soon I was riding behind Daryl on his motercycle to the two-story house. Maggie led Daryl and me to a room on the second story. It was the last one at the end of the hallway with a lot of privacy which surprised me. The room was painted yellow and had white curtains covering the one window. The bed was a queen size with white bed sheets, and a wooden set of dressers and nightstands were in the room also. Setting my bag on the bed I stared out the window at everyone that was milling around and moving stuff inside the house. It was going to be a long winter. Arms wrapped around my waist and I felt Daryl's hard chest press against my back.

"You must be tired." He stated and I nodded.

"Haven't gotten an ounce of sleep since Dale.." I admitted.

"Sleep." I shook my head.

"I want to go with you and Rick."

"I'll wake you before we go, darlin'." He kissed my cheek and I nodded. Turning around I slipped out of my shirt and pants, not minding if Daryl was around as I slipped under the bed. "Sleep good." He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss before leaving the room and shutting the door quietly.

Something pressed against my cheeks, then my nose, and then neck making me wake up. I opened my eyes to see Daryl hovering over me with a slight smile.

"Come on, Beth, time to go." I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lifted me, making me laugh. "You're way too lazy." He laughed and grabbed my bow and arrows while I changed, before following him down the hallway and stairs. Daryl moved some stuff around in the truck bed and I leaned up against it, fiddling with an arrow.

"Only got so many arrows." T-Dog walked up to us and handed Daryl a gun.

"That Dale's gun?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah. Wish I knew where the hell mine was." T-Dog muttered to us as Rick walked up.

"Ready?" He asked and Daryl and I responded with quick head nods.

"I'll get the package." T-Dog walked over after Rick said thanks. One of Daryl's hands slid under my top and rubbed at my skin. "He's gone." T-Dog ran back yelling at us. Daryl's hand moved out of my shirt as he walked closer to him.

"What?"

"He's gone! Randall, I went to the barn and he wasn't there." Daryl and Rick looked at each other and we all ran to the barn to search for him. Everyone soon caught on to what was happening and people began panicking.

"His cuffs are still hooked." Rick muttered as we left the barn. "Must of slipped them."

"Is that possible?" Carol asked breathless.

"It is if you got nothing to lose." Andrea told her as she climbed out from the barn.

"The door was secured from the outside." Hershel muttered.

"Rick! Rick!" We all turned to see Shane walking towards us, blood running from his face and dirt on him.

"What happened!?" Lori called out to him.

"He's armed!" Shane shouted back. "He's got my gun!"

"Are you okay?" Carl asked.

"I'm fine, little bastard snuck up on me. Clocked me in the face." Shane snarled and my heart beat sped up.

"Hershel, T-Dog, get everybody back in the house." Rick ordered. "Glenn, Daryl, come with us." Daryl loaded his crossbow and Shane pointed at T-Dog.

"T, I'm gonna need that gun."

"Just let him go." Carol insisted. "That was the plan, wasn't it, to just let him go?"

"The plan was to cut him loose far away from here, not on our front step with a gun." Rick snarled.

"Don't go out there. Ya'll know what can happen." Carol called out to them and I turned to Daryl and nodded.

"Be safe." I told him and he quickly kissed my cheek before leaving quickly.

"Get everybody in the house. Lock all the doors and stay put!" Rick shouted back at us. Everyone began running towards the house, trying to keep calm. When we were settled people sat around the living and dining room, while Patricia and Maggie were in the kitchen making something for everyone to eat. I stared out the window of Daryl and my room, hoping to see him, Glenn, Shane and Rick to exit the forest. A knock made me jump and I looked over to see Lori standing in the doorway.

"Hey." I smiled at her and then went back to looking out the window.

"You know he'll be fine." Lori commented. "Daryl can handle himself, no need to worry." She stood next to me, hand on her stomach that seemed just a little bit larger.

"I know. Someone has to worry bout him."

"You really like him."

"I do." I looked down as I said this.

"He does too, everyone can see it." That made me look up. "Daryl has never shown any other emotion besides anger until you came into our lives. He cares for you, he protects you."

"Really?"

"Daryl is a complicated man." Lori put a hand on my shoulder and smiled. "Come on, Patricia has some food. You must be hungry." As we turned a gun shot echoed through the night, making Lori and I stare wide eyed at each other.


	24. With Fire On Our Heels

_With Fire On Our Heels_

**ReedusLover3**

**THEME SONG FOR THE WHOLE STORY:**

**_Break Your Knees_ by Flyleaf**

**** Last chapter before the epilogue! This is so surreal that I have managed to finish this much and that it has gotten a lot of good reviews! I plan on writing a sequel called "What Is There Left To Loose". It'll focus on Elizabeth and Daryl's relationship and I will be covering the extent of the eight months they had in the winter before the third season. No worries, things will get steamy soon between the two.. Well here we go! ****

Another gunshot echoed and Lori and I ran down the stairs in a flash and went to lock the doors when T-Dog and Hershel stopped us.

"Let us through!" I yelled.

"Elizabeth, sh." Hershel told me. "You have to stay here, relax." I struggled against his hold but gave up when Lori did. Everyone gathered in the living room, waiting for the men to return. No one said anything, just held their breath and crossed their fingers worried.

"I'm going after them." Andrea went to stand.

"I am too." I stood up after Andrea and we crossed the room.

"Don't. They could be anywhere." Lori told us, "And if Randall comes back we're gonna need you two here." Right as she said that, the back door flung open making everyone jump. Daryl and Glenn rushed in, glanced around and frowned.

"Rick and Shane ain't back?" Daryl asked.

"No." Lori stated.

"We heard a shot."

"Maybe they found Randall."

"We found him." Daryl said.

"Is he back in the shed?" Maggie asked.

"He's a walker."

"Did you find the walker that bit him?" Hershel asked.

"No, the weird thing is, he wasn't bit." Glenn told everyone.

"His neck was broke." Daryl said and I frowned at his words.

"So he fought back?" Patricia asked timidly.

"The thing is, Shane and Randall's tracks were right on top of each other. And Shane ain't no tracker, so he didn't come up behind him. They were together."

"Would you please get back out there and find Rick and Shane?" Lori demanded. "And find out what on earth is going on."

"You got it." Daryl nodded and motioned for me to follow him.

"Thanks." She said relieved. Daryl led me out on the porch and gripped my shoulders and went to say something but faint snarls echoed from the fields. Hershel, Patricia, Glenn and Andrea all ran out to the porch and Hershel gasped.

"Patricia, kill the lights." He ordered.

"I'll get the guns." Andrea told everyone.

"Maybe they'll just pass, like the herd on the highway." Glenn suggested. "Should we just go inside?"

"Not unless there's a tunnel downstairs I don't know bout." Daryl muttered. "A herd that size will rip the house down." Everyone grew silent as we stared at the herd that was on the field.

"Carl's gone!" Lori ran out, worried.

"What?" I asked and stepped forward.

"He-he was upstairs and I can't find him anymore." She said breathlessly.

"Maybe he's hiding?" Glenn suggested and glanced back at the walkers that were breaking through the fences.

"He's supposed to be upstairs!" Lori stated and I rolled my eyes slightly. This was so Carl, he would be told to stay somewhere and then poof, he disappeared in thin air. "I'm not leaving without my boy!"

"We're not." Carol insisted. "We're gonna look again, and we're going to find him."

"So many." Daryl muttered as he looked at the walkers that were stumbling closer.

"Shit, we better find Carl. I am not being part of dinner." I told Glenn, Maggie and him.

"Move, get you're stuff ready to leave." Daryl ordered the people standing on the porch. "Can you get my stuff?" Daryl asked me as everyone moved about and rushed inside.

"Yes, I will." I told him with a curt nod and ran up the flight of stairs and down the hallway to my room. I began stuffing my bag with new clothes that Beth had given me, we wore the same size. After that I made sure my weapons were ready to go, and then started packing Daryl's clothes in a hurry. No time to waste. Slinging both packs over my shoulders, I hurried back down the stairs- nearly running into poor Patricia who was shaking in fear. When I got back out to the porch Maggie had a bag of guns by her feet and was handing her father one.

"Maggie.." Glenn trailed off, surprised.

"You grow up county, you pick up a thing or two." She said quickly while Hershel cocked his gun.

"They got the numbers, it's no use." Daryl told them as I handed his bag to him.

"You can go if you want." Hershel told us.

"You gonna take 'em all?"

"We have guns. We have cars."

"Kill as many as we can," Maggie began cocking a gun, "then we use the cars to lead the rest of them off the farm."

"Are you serious?" Daryl stated doubtful of their plan.

"This is my farm. I'll die here." Hershel said with a hard edge to his voice.

"Alright. It's as good a night as any." Daryl muttered then motioned for me to follow him to his motorcycle. We got on quickly then we were off towards the barn which was now engulfed in flames. Daryl slowed down to shoot some walkers that were roaming around the outside. When they became attracted to the sound, Daryl rode off towards the RV.

"Yo! Must of been Rick or Shane that started that fire." Daryl called up. "Maybe they're trying to get out back. Why don't you circle around?"

"Got it!" Jimmy shouted back.

"Go!" The RV rolled forward out of sight as Daryl turned us around and went away from the farm towards the house.

"I'm going to get the woman." I told Daryl and hopped off the motorcycle. "If things get bad go, leave me behind." I told him.

"Beth, no." Daryl growled. "Get on the motorcycle, now!"

"Daryl, someone has to get Hershel and the others." I stated. "I'll be quick." I pleaded and Daryl gave a curt nod before shooting more walkers away from us. Running towards the white house, dodging walkers left and right I found Lori shooting and calling for Carl. "It's time to go. Now, Lori!" I shouted.

"Carol, get Patricia and Beth!" Lori called to Carol who quickly herded the two blonde woman outside.

"Get behind me and stay behind me." I ordered and started jogging off the side of the porch towards the stables. "Move it!" I yelled, looking back I noticed Patricia and Beth far back. I had to get them. "Beth-" I began shouting but my yells were cut off by Patricia's screams of pain. A walker had her arm in it's mouth, tearing flesh off.

"No!" Beth screamed and tried dragging her away from it as it tore from her neck now. Sprinting back towards them I took my knife from my hip and stuck it in the walker's eye. Lori began dragging Beth away as I fought off the walker's trying to eat Patricia.

"Elizabeth!" Lori called out to me. "ELIZABETH! MOVE!" She screamed, turning around I dodged a walker about to bite my neck and stabbed it in it's eye. I gave Patricia one last glance as the light faded from her eyes.

"You will be remembered!" I told her as I ran off behind Lori, Beth and Carol. A blue truck rammed into walkers, and someone shot from the window.

"Get it!" T-Dog yelled and ushered Lori inside with Beth, and Carol flung herself into the back with them. I gladly took the shot gun Andrea handed me.

"Go!" I shouted down at T-Dog and began shooting walkers that were too close for comfort. "ANDREA!" I screamed as walkers grew closer to her, I aimed at them but it was too late. A walker tackled Andrea to the ground and I let out a scream.

"They got them!" T-Dog shouted as Andrea and I were surrounded by a bunch of walkers.

"We go to go! Dog, now!" Lori pleaded to him from the cab. The truck flew away with gravel spewing from the ground. I couldn't see Andrea so I ran as fast as my legs would take me, shooting any walker in my way. Where was Daryl? Everyone was gone and I was alone, running like hell with fire on my heels.

"Fuck!" I shouted, shooting another walker that was too close to my back. I heard an engine revving and I looked up to see Daryl skidding to a stop close to me.

"Get on, I ain't got all day!" He yelled to me, as I slid on and stuffed my shot gun in his saddlebags. My arms wrapped around his waist and soon we were off, the farm nothing but a memory.

Daryl circled back to the highway, thinking maybe the rest of the group had the same idea. As we approached, we noticed three figures standing next to a red tuck. Rick, Herhsel and Carl! We had found the vehicle Maggie and Glenn were in and then T-Dog, Lori, Carol and Beth in their blue truck and led them to the highway. Daryl parked his bike and Rick automatically shook his hand, happy he was alright. Rick's hand landed on my shoulder and he held my gaze with a happy smile. Lori, Carl and Rick embraced- joyful that they were all alright. Beth, Maggie and Herhsel hugged. They all had thought each was dead, lucky this wasn't the case.

"Where'd you find everyone?" Rick asked Daryl.

"Well, this guys' tail lights zigzagging all over the road- figured he had to be Asian, driving like that." Daryl joked.

"Good one." Glenn stated sarcastically after a small chuckle.

"Where's the rest of us?" Daryl asked, his arm wrapped around me, and I knew this was a sign of happiness.

"We're the only ones who made it so far." Rick said quietly.

"Shane?" Lori asked worried and Rick shook his head no, sadly.

"Andrea?" Glenn piped up.

"She saved me and then I lost her, she was tackled to the ground in a group of walkers.." I said, making Glenn look down.

"We saw her go down." T-Dog added.

"Patricia?" Hershel asked, stepping forward.

"They got her too." Beth whispered, tears rolling down her face. "Took her out from me. I was- I was holding onto her, Daddy. She just-" Her sobs stopped her from saying anything. "What about Jimmy? Did you see Jimmy?" She asked abruptly.

"He was in the RV. It got overrun." Rick told Beth.

"You definitely saw Andrea? There were walker's everywhere." Lori asked me.

"Did you see her?" Carol asked, everyone looked at me.

"She was on the ground and I lost her." I asnwered.

"I'm gonna go back." Daryl went to make a move towards his bike.

"No." Rick stated.

"We can't just leave her."

"We don't even know if she's there." Lori argued.

"She isn't there. She isn't." Rick added. "She's somewhere else, or she's dead. There's no way to find her."

"So we're ot even gonne look for her?" Glenn asked annoyed, and scared that his friend was back at the farm.

"We got to keep moving. There have been walkers crawling all over here." Rick told him.

"I say head east." T-Dog suggested.

"Stay off the main roads." Daryl added. "The bigger the roads, the more walkers, more assholes like this one. I got him." Daryl aimed his crossbow and let an arrow out at a stray walker's head, killing it. Daryl and I climbed back onto his motorcycle and soon enough we were back tracking down the highway east. As we drove along a back road, a horn honked and we all stopped and made our way to talk to each other.

"You out?" Daryl asked Rick.

"Running on fumes." He answered annoyed.

"We can't stay here." I told the group.

"We can't all fit in one car." Glenn added.

"We'll have to make a run for gas in the morning." Rick told everyone.

"Spend the night here?" Carol asked incredulously.

"I'm freezing!" Carl whined.

"We'll start a fire." Lori patted his shoulder.

"You go out looking for firewood, stay close." Daryl told the two. "Only got so many arrows. How you doin' on ammo?"

"Not enough." Rick sighed.

"We can't just sit here with out asses hanging out." Maggie stated.

"Watch your mouth." Hershel scolded his oldest daughter who blushed slightly. "Everyone stop panicking and listen to Rick."

"All right, we'll set up a perimeter. In the morning we'll find supplies and gas. We'll keep pushing on." Rick nodded to us.

"Glenn and I can go make a run now, try to scrounge up some gas." Maggie offered.

"No, we stay together. God forbod something happens and people get stranded without a car."

"Rick, we're stranded now." Glenn said truthfully.

"I know it looks bad, we've been through hell and worse, but at least we found each other! I wasn't sure- I really wasn't- but we did. We're together. We keep it that way." Rick said with a hopeful expression. "We'll find shelter somewhere. There's gotta be a place."

"Rick look around. Okay. There's walkers everywhere. They are migrating or something."

"There's gotta be a place not just where we hole up, but that we fortify, hunker down. Pull ourselves together, build a life for each other! I know it's out there, we just have to find it."

"Even if we do find a place and we think it's safe, we can never be sure. For how long? Look what happened with the farm. We fooled ourselves into thinking that that was safe." Maggie tried to persuade Rick.

"We won't make that mistake again." Herhsel muttered.

"We'll make camp tonight over there, get on the road at the break of day." Rick stated.

"Does this feel right to you?" Carol asked Daryl, but Beth interrupted before he could answer.

"What if walkers come through, or another group like Randall's?" Beth asked worried.

"You know I found Randall, right?" Daryl asked and I looked at him. "He had turned, but he wasn't bit."

"How's that possible?" Beth asked.

"Rick, what the hell happened?" Lori asked him.

"Shane killed Randall. Just like he always wanted to." Daryl admitted to the group.

"And then the herd got him?" Lori wairly asked and no one said a word.

"We're all infected." Rick blurted out and everyone turned to look at him.

"What?" Daryl asked.

"At the CDC, Jenner told me. Whatever it is, we all carry it."

"And you never said anything?" Carol asked angry.

"Would it have made a difference?" Rick wondered.

"You knew this whole time." Glenn accused him.

"How could I have known for sure? You saw how crazy that mo-" Rick was about to go into a rant.

"That is not your call. Okay when I found out about the walkers in the barn, I told, for the good of everyone."

"Well I thought it would be best that people didn't know." Rick walked off, making everyone quietly go there own way. Daryl and I went out to look for firewood while the others milled around and set up camp. When we returned it was nearly dark and people were getting antsy about the fire so Daryl started it. Daryl sat down on the ground and pulled me down on his lap, surprising me. Normally he would have never done that in front of people. Carol sat next to us, and smiled at his display of affection.

"We're not safe with him- keeping something like that away from us." Carol whispered to Daryl and me. "Why do you need him? He's just gonna pull you down."

"No, Rick's done alright by me." Daryl answered her honsestly.

"You're his henchman." Carol accused him. "And I'm a burden, just like Elizabeth-" She saw his glare when she mentioned me. "We deserve better."

"What do you want?" Daryl asked loudly, shifting me in his lap so he could see Carol more.

"A man of honor."

"Rick has honor." Carol didn't say anything, making me relax against Daryl's chest more.

"What was that?" Beth asked worried when some leaves rustled.

"Could be anything." Daryl muttered. "Could be a racoon, could be a possum.

"A walker?" Glenn asked, as we all began standing, worried.

"We need to leave, what are we waiting for?" Carol demanded.

"Which way?" Glenn asked.

"It came from over there." Maggie pointed to where our cars were.

"Back from where we came." Beth explained.

"The last thing we need is for everyone to be running off in the dark." Rick told us from where he stood off to the side. "We don't have the vehicles. No one's travelling on foot."

"Don't panic." Herhsel soothed everyone.

"I'm not sitting here, waiting for another herd to blow through. We need to move, now." Maggie urged everyone.

"No one is going anywhere." Rick said sternly.

"Do something!" Lori growled at her husband.

"I am doing something!" Rick hissed back at her, venom in his voice. "I'm keeping this group together, alive. I've been doing that all along, no matter what. I didn't ask for this. I killed my best friend for you people, for Christ's sake!" Rick yelled and I backed up into Daryl's chest, making his arm wrap around me. "You saw what he was like, how he pushed me, how he compromised us, how he threatened us. He staged the whole Randall thing, led me out to put a bullet in my back. He gave me no choice. He was my friend but he came after me. My hands are clean." Carl began crying and no one said anything, scared to make Rick even more angry. "Maybe you people are better off without me. Go ahead. I say there's a place for us, but maybe it's another pipe dream. Maybe I'm fooling myself again. Why don't you go and find out yourself? Send me a postcard." No one moved. "Go on, there's the door. You can do better? Let's see how far you get." Nothing was spoken which made Rick roll his eyes. "No takes? Fine. But get one thing straight- you're staying, this isn't a democracy anymore." Rick walked away and everyone stared at each other. It was time to stop crying, and whining about what's happened. It's time to stand up and fight for our lives.

I knew this was just the beginning of something big, and all we were trying to do was to survive.


	25. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

**ReedusLover3**

**** Here we go! The Epilogue, after this I will write the sequel "Nothing Left to Loose"! It will cover the eight months or so that the group is moving about- they will get to the prison later in the story! It will get more steamy in this story between Elizabeth and Daryl! **

**Short epilogue here we go! ****

I laid by the fire with a wool blanket covering me. Lori and Carl were huddled under two sleeping bags- trying to keep warm, and the other's except Rick and Daryl were sleeping. I couldn't sleep, what Rick told us today was making my stomach churn and bad thoughts revolve in my mind. Rolling on to my back I stared at the sky and stared at the starry night before sitting up.

"I'm gonna go the bathroom." I told Lori and Carl before slipping my knife in my boot. I walked towards the forest edge and was just about to enter it when a hand gripped my wrist.

"Where do ya' think you're goin'?" Daryl asked, his breath fanning across my neck.

"Bathroom." I said and turned around to face him. I was only to his shoulders so I had to look up to see his face.

"Don't be long. Stay close." He told me as his grip loosened, nodding I went into the forest and quickly did my business. Making my way back to where Daryl waited, we stood in silence and watched Rick pace back and forth in the road.

"Do you think he's alright?" I asked quietly, and glanced up to see Daryl already watching me.

"I'm sure he is just stressed." Daryl stated and saw me shiver from the cold. He moved closer and brought me into his chest to warm me up. "We all are, we just saw our friends die."

"I'm getting use to it." I paused and sighed. "It keeps happening."

"We'll get through it. We'll be all right."

Later that night Daryl had gotten off his watching shift and woke up T-Dog to take over for him, and Glenn took Rick's shift. Daryl laid down next to me under the wool blanket and wrapped his arms around me, making me feel safe. Soon enough I fell asleep in his arms and I knew if anything happened to him, to any of the group, I wouldn't know how to survive on my own.


	26. Sequel

NOTE!

**** NOTHING LEFT TO LOSE CHAPTER ONE IS UP ! CHECK IT OUT! ****

**Be prepared for better walker scenes, more steamy stuff between Daryl and Elizabeth and maybe T-Dog later in the story. Drama, drama, drama is gonna happen too... **

**Get ready.**


End file.
